Harry le fou
by colinot
Summary: Harry n'est pas mort quand Voldemort à lancé son sortilège, mais il a eut des séquelles. Harry est devenu fou et il l'assume. Venez pour rigoler dans cette fic sous le signe de la folie et du WTF que j'écris en totale roue libre. C'est ma faute j'ai mal serré les boulons. Fic écrit pour la détente. Spoiler: Dans le doute on va dire tous les livres. Tome 1 et 2 achevés. T3 en cours.
1. Chapitre 1 : Lettre

**Petites précisions avant de commencer :**

 **-Ceci est ma troisième fanfic.**

 **-Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique donc il y aura des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance.**

 **-Disclamer : Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartienne à J.K Rowling et ce, tout au long de cette fanfic. Les autres perso et l'histoire en elle même sont de moi par contre.**

 **-Cette fic et sous le signe du WTF, il sera bourré de référence française, de jeu de mots (désolé pour ceux qui lirons cette fic via un traducteur), ainsi que d'anachronisme. D'habitude j'écris des fic logique, là c'est tout le contraire je me lâche. À savoir que je me baserais sur les livres ou les films suivant ce qui m'arrange.**

 **Sûr ce, je vous laisse j'ai des hommes en blanc qui m'attendent. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lettre.

"Vous avez du courrier monsieur Potter."

"Super!" S'exclama Harry. "Vous pouvez l'ouvrir s'il vous plaît ? J'ai les mains un peu occupées par la camisole."

L'infirmier s'exécuta et tendit la lettre à Harry qui la saisi avec ses doigts de pied.

Après avoir lu la lettre Harry s'exclama. "Ça explique certaine choses. Préparez mes affaires Nestor. Je m'en vais."

"De un, monsieur Potter, je ne m'appelle pas Nestor. De deux vous n'êtes pas interné de votre propre volonté donc vous ne pouvez pas décider de partir. Et de trois vous n'avez pas d'affaire." Déclara l'infirmier.

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?" Dit Harry avec un grand sourire. "J'ai changé de médecin traitant. Je suis maintenant suivi par le docteur Jaque. Et le docteur Jaque a dit qu'il fallait me laisser sortir."*

Le regard de l'infirmier devint alors vitreux et déclara. "Le docteur Jaque a dit qu'il fallait vous laisser sortir." Puis il enleva la camisole de force d'Harry.

"Oh! Et il va me falloir de l'argent pour le taxi."

L'infirmier sorti son portefeuille et donna à Harry deux cents livres avant de le conduire à la sorti.

"Bon ça c'est fait." Dit Harry. Puis il relut la lettre. "Albus… Albus, où ais-je déjà entendu ce nom… Miss Figg." Déclara-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Cette dernière avait accidentellement dit ce prénom quand elle avait chassé Harry de chez elle, après qu'il ait rebaptisé tous ses chats et que ces derniers ne répondaient plus que par leur nouveau nom comme : Chacripant, inchalubre, Chaperlipopette, Chachéunboncha, etc…. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chat qui avait échappé aux noms en 'cha'. C'était le seul male et Harry l'avait appelé Gertrude.

Harry siffla un taxi qui l'amena à Privet Drive.

* * *

Quand Arabella Figg ouvrit la porte de sa maison et vit qui était sur son pas de seuil, elle poussa un crie d'effroi et tomba à la renverse.

"Allons miss Figg. Ce n'est pas des manières pour accueillir un vieil ami." Déclara Harry. "Regardez! Je vous ai apporté des oranges et des croquettes." Dit-il en montrant deux sacs. "Bon, pendant que vous vous relevez, je vais préparer tout ça." Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Arabella se mit une main sur le cœur. Attendant que ce derniers recommence à battre à un rythme décent.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine à son tour, elle vit les oranges, dans les gamelles des chats, et les croquettes, dans une assiette à biscuit apéritif et Harry en grignotait quelque une.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda de la voix la plus calme qu'elle pouvait prendre. "Que me vaux ta visite, Harry?"

"Albus Dumbledore, vous connaissez ?" Demanda Harry.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre elle déclara. "Cela ce pourrait. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"J'ai reçu une lettre d'une certaine McGonagall et elle me demandait de me procurer des trucs qu'on ne trouve pas à la droguerie du coin, j'ai vérifié. Et quand j'ai vus le nom d'Albus sur la lettre je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le même que celui que vous aviez mentionné."

"Si je te mets en relation avec eux, je ne te verrais plus?" Demanda Arabella pleine d'espoir.

"Si ça peut vous faire plaisir." Répondit Harry.

Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Arabella fonça à l'étage et écrivit une lettre en toute hâte pour se débarrasser d'Harry. La lettre était très simple.

 _Envoyez quelqu'un pour s'occuper des fournitures scolaire d'Harry._

 _Figg_

Elle prit la lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe à l'attention de Dumbledore, et la donna à son hibou qui fut plus 'balancé' qu'envoyé par la fenêtre.

"C'est fait." Déclara-t-elle à Harry lorsqu'elle redescendit dans la cuisine. "Quelqu'un viendra d'ici un ou deux jours."

"Parfait, maintenant je dois vous crever les yeux." Dit Harry en sortant un couteau d'un tiroir.**

"QUOI!" Hurla Arabella.

"Ben? Je tiens ma promesse évidement. Je vous crève les yeux comme ça vous ne me verrez plus jamais."

"Je voulais dire que je n'aurais plus à être en votre présence." Lança Figg paniqué.

"Là, vous jouez sur les mots." Dit Harry avec une petite moue. "Mais soit, si vous voulez que je vous tue, qui suis-je pour juger?"

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" Hurla Figg. Elle réfléchi à toute vitesse, et une idée lui viens. Pour sortir Harry d'une crise il fallait lui faire penser à quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir. "Où vas-tu dormir le temps que les gens de Poudlard viennes?"

"Oh, je vais simplement dormir chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Il vont être comptant de me revoir." Et Harry quitta la maison en laissant le couteau derrière lui.

Arabella soupira alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. "C'est pour ça que j'ai faussé tous mes rapports."

* * *

Les Dursley étaient en train de déjeuner quand la porte du salon fut ouverte à grand coup de pied et qu'une voix hurla.

"CHÉRIE! J'SUIS RENTRÉ!"

Les Dursley pâlirent en reconnaissant le ton de la voix plus que la voix elle-même.

"Hé! C'est qui ce balai qui squatte ma chambre?" Dit Harry en approchant des Dursley.

"Je… tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?" Fini par dire l'oncle d'Harry.

"Il m'ont libéré pour bonne conduite." Déclara Harry.

"Pour bonne conduite?" Demanda tante Pétunia.

"Oui j'ai réussi mon créneau du premier coup." Lança Harry en faisant le V de victoire avec ses doigts.

"Ton…" Commença Pétunia avant que son mari ne lève la main pour l'interrompre. Il ne fallait JAMAIS entrer dans le jeu d'Harry.

"Mais que fais-tu ici ?" Demanda Vernon.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard m'informant que j'étais un sorcier et je vais attendre ici qu'ils m'envoient quelqu'un pour toutes les formalités. Vous en faite pas j'ai déjà tout prévu dit-il en donnant une petite tape amicale sur la joue de l'oncle Vernon. "Vu qu'un balais squatte ma chambre, et que Marge n'est pas là, je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami." Déclara Harry en montant les escaliers. Puis il les redescendit aussitôt quand Vernon commença à baragouiner "Il n'en est pas question."

"Écoute tonton." Dit Harry avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait que rarement. "Je dors ici quelque jours, et après tu ne me revois plus et tu n'as plus à payer l'hospice. C'est un bon deal ou c'est un bon deal?"

"…C'est un bon deal." Fini par lâcher Vernon.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit miss Figg, une personne ne vint pour Harry qu'au bout d'une semaine, sous la forme d'un géant qui frappa à la porte des Dursley.

"Bonjour, je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Je viens chercher Harry pour ses courses."

Quand Harry vit le géant il s'exclama. "Ouah! Vous avez du mangé beaucoup de soupe quand vous étiez petit. Ou alors vous vous êtes pris pas mal de coups de pied au cul. C'est aussi possible que vous ayez pris des coups de pied au cul par une soupière."

Hagrid ne savais pas quoi dire et il jeta un regard au Dursley qui eux, au contraire, évitaient son regard. Hagrid remarqua qu'ils avaient tout les trois l'air malade.

"Tiens Harry j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Dit Hagrid en sortant un gâteau au chocolat. "Joyeux anniversaire."

Harry s'exclama. "Au saumon! Mon préféré."***

Hagrid fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau les Dursley, qui lui faisais signe de ne pas y faire attention.

"Allez Toto! En route sur le chemin de brique jaune." Déclara Harry en sortant tout en effectuant une petite gigue.****

Hagrid jeta encore un regard aux Dursley et Vernon déclara. "Bon courage, vous en aurez besoin. C'est votre problème maintenant."

* * *

L'arrivé d'Harry au chaudron baveur ne fut pas sans causé d'émois. Tout le monde voulait serrer la main du survivant, jusqu'à ce qu'un dénommé Quirrell lui serre la main. En le voyant, Harry se mit à regarder à droite à gauche.

"V… v… vous cherchez qu… quelqu'un monsieur P… P… P… Potter?"

"Je cherche la flute et le serpent qui vont avec le turban." Dit Harry.

"Harry!" S'exclama Hagrid. "Le professeur Quirrell est un professeur de Poudlard, un peu de respect."

"Désolé mais son turban me fait penser à un gros buzzer. En le voyant j'ai juste envi d'appuyer dessus en criant 'STÉPHANIE DE MONACO!'."

Les personnes présentes dans le bar le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Quoi!?" Dit Harry. "Vous auriez préféré que je dise 'Hardy'?"*****

XXXXXXXX

*Référence au jeu "jaque a dit" et à star wars avec "ce n'est pas ces droides que vous recherchez"

**Légère référence à "tintin le lotus bleu" avec le fou qui veut couper la tête de tintin.

***Référence aux pubs Apéricube. Dans ce cas c'est un anachronisme de 1998.

****Référence au magicien d'OZ.

***** Référence au sketch 'télémagouille' des inconnus. C'est aussi un anachronisme, mais de 1992.


	2. Chapitre 2 : 9 et demi

**Voici le second chapitre, tout juste sorti du traitement de texte. Il n'a pas eu le temps de refroidir. Il est assez long mais je ne le sentais pas de le coupé en deux. Par contre pour le trois faudra attendre.**

Chapitre 2 : 9 et demi.

Dumbledore était en train de répondre à une lettre de Fudge quand Hagrid rentra dans son bureau pour lui donner la pierre Philosophale.

"Hagrid, parfait!" Déclara Dumbledore. "Comment ça c'est passé avec Harry?"

À la grande surprise du directeur, Hagrid fondit en larme.

"Allons mon ami, que vous arrive-t-il."

"Il est fou. Complètement fou monsieur le directeur." Fini par dire Hagrid entre deux sanglots. "Vous-savez-qui lui a complètement grillé le cerveau. Il dit des choses incohérentes, ses pensées sont complètement décousues, sans parler du reste. Il s'est mit à chanter la chanson des sept nains à Gringotts! À GRINGOTTS! J'ai cru que les gobelins allaient le tuer pour cette insulte, mais bizarrement ils n'ont rien fait."*

"Vous avez demandé pourquoi?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient sentis aucune trace d'insulte dans les propos de monsieur Potter. Et lorsqu'on était chez Ollivander et qu'il a dit 'étrange, très étrange' Harry c'est contenté de dire 'Oui on me le dit souvent!'." Puis Hagrid se remit à pleurer.

Dumbledore tapota amicalement le dos d'Hagrid. Il ne comprenait pas. D'après les rapports d'Arabella, tout allait bien.

* * *

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de miss Figg, cette dernière se mit à dire une prière muette.

"Pitié, faîte que ça ne soit pas lui. Pitié, faîte que ça ne soit pas lui. Pitié, faîte que ça ne soit pas lui…"

Quand elle vit que c'était Dumbledore et pas Harry qui était à sa porte elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement pendant une demi-seconde, avant de voir le regard que lui lançait Dumbledore.

"Je peux tout expliquer, Albus." Dit-elle rapidement.

"Vraiment tout ?" Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme tout en faisant un pas en avant à chaque phrase. "Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi la barrière de sang de Lily ne protège plus la maison de sa sœur ? Je reviens de chez les Dursley et il n'y a aucune magie résiduelle, donc elle a disparue il y a longtemps. Ou pourquoi Harry était dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant quatre ans. Ou encore pourquoi vos rapports disaient qu'Harry allait bien alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Et dernière question : Où est Harry actuellement ? Car il n'est pas chez les Dursley." Quand il eut fini de poser ses questions, Albus et Arabella étaient au beau milieu du couloir et la porte d'entrée se refermait violemment."

* * *

Près d'un mois était passé et Harry préparait ses affaires pour Poudlard. Après le départ d'Hagrid il avait rapidement laissé ses achats chez les Dursley et était retourné à Gringotts.

Là bas il avait retiré une somme considérable et avec l'aide des gobelins il s'était acheté une petite maison, selon les dires d'Harry, de trente pièces, que les gobelins avaient rendu incartable et par esprit de contradiction, Harry avait accroché un cartable sur la porte d'entrée.

Harry avait aussi investi dans un elfe de maison. Les gobelins lui avaient fourni une liste des elfes de maison disponible, et même s'il n'avait pas de bonne recommandations, quand il vit le nom de l'elfe, il sut que c'était lui qu'il devait prendre.

"Snorky!"*2

"Le maître m'a appelé?" Demanda elfe en apparaissant dans un petit pop sonore.

"Oui le maître t'a appelé." Répondit Harry. "Tu me réduis la malle s'il te plaît, et ensuite tu me transplaneras près de la gare de King's Cross."

"Bien maître." Dit Snorky en s'inclinant. Il s'appliqua car, même s'il était bizarre, son maître le traitait bien, et lui avait donné une chance, là où les autres sorciers n'auraient pas fait attention à lui avec de si mauvaises remarques de ses anciens maîtres. Pourtant Snorky travaillait dur, obéissait avec entrain, savait garder les secrets, et était prévenant. Mais il avait un défaut, il était maladroit.

Une fois la malle réduite, Harry l'a mit dans son sac à dos où il avait mit des vêtements sorciers et quelque affaire, puis prit la main de Snorky, qui le transplana dans une ruelle sombre, et vide de monde.

"Parfait. Merci Snorky." Dit Harry.

"C'est un plaisir de vous servir, maître." Dit Snorky, qui le pensait vraiment.

"Tu t'occupera bien de la maison en mon absence."

"Oui maître, le billard sera installé à votre retour. Ce sera tout maître ?"

"Oui, tu peux disposer."

L'elfe s'inclina et souhaita un bon voyage à Harry avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la gare en chantonnant. "Qui Qui Qui sont les Snorkies ?  
Qui Qui Qui mais qui ?"*3

* * *

Une fois dans la gare Harry se frappa le front en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas où était la voie 9¾. "Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose." S'exclama-t-il.

Après avoir un peu farfouillé dans la gare sans succès, il entendit une voix de femme dire le mot 'moldu', terme qu'avait déjà utilisé Hagrid pour désigner les non sorciers.

"Excusez-moi." Dit alors Harry à la femme.

"Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard." Déclara la femme. "Ron aussi est nouveau."

"C'est une bonne réponse de la candidate." Dit Harry. "La personne qui m'a fourni le billet a complètement oublié de m'expliquer comment on s'y rend."

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Dit la femme. "Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron."

Ron, un grand dadais avec des tâches de rousseurs se poussa pour laisser passer Harry.

"Il faut passer pile entre les deux tourniquets ?" Demanda se dernier.

"C'est ça." Confirma la femme.

"Pas un peu plus à droite ou à gauche ?"

La femme fut surprise par la question mais répondit par la négative.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi ils appellent ça la voie 9¾ et pas la voie 9 et demi ?"

La femme ne sut que répondre et Harry secoua la tête en disant. "Et c'est moi qu'on traite de fou!" Puis il franchit la barrière en dansant le Limbo.

Quand il vit le train il s'exclama. "Oh! La belle rouge!"

Il chercha une place et après un moment il trouva un compartiment de libre.

Il était à peine installé que deux personnes rousses, des jumeaux, l'interpelèrent.

"Eh, petit gars, il parait que tu as fait une sacrée impression sur notre mère ?" Dit l'un des jumeaux. Vu qu'ils ne c'étaient pas présenté Harry décida que celui qui avait parlé serait Chapi et son frère Chapo.*4

"Que voulez-vous c'est un don." Dit Harry sur un ton théâtrale tout en mettant sa main sur son front comme une tragédienne.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda Chapo en désignant la cicatrice d'Harry.

"On appelle ça un front." Dit Harry avec sérieux.

"Pas ça, ce qu'il y a dessus." S'exclama Chapi.

"C'est des sourcils, ça va de série avec le front." Déclara Harry.

"Par Merlin, tu le fais exprès." Dit Chapo. "On te parle de ta cicatrice."

"Ah, ça par contre, c'est en option."

"Tu ne serai pas…" Commença Chapi.

"…Harry Potter?" Fini Chapo.

"C'est ce qui est marqué sur mon bulletin de naissance." Déclara Harry.

Les jumeaux furent bouche bée mais la voix de leur mère retentit et ils la rejoignirent.

"Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ?" Dit l'un des jumeaux.

Harry qui était blottit dans son compartiment pouvait entendre toute la conversation.

"Le petit brun qui était à côté de nous, à la gare ? Celui qui t'as fait forte impression, tu sais qui c'est ?"

"C'est qui ?" Demanda la mère.

"Harry Potter !"

Harry entendit la voix flûtée de la petite fille qui accompagnait la mère s'exclamer.

"Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir ?"

"Tu l'as déjà vu." Répondit sa mère. "Difficile de ne pas le voir d'ailleurs, et ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo. Comment tu sais que c'est lui, Fred ?"

"Je lui ai demandé. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair."

* * *

"Bon, je sais qu'avec la rentrée vous êtes beaucoup occupé alors je vais être aussi bref que possible." Déclara Albus aux chefs des quatre maisons. "Comme vous le savez surement, cette année Harry Potter entre à Poudlard."

Un 'tss' dédaigneux s'échappa de la bouche de Severus Rogue.

"Severus, un peu de tenu." S'exclama Minerva, la directrice de Gryffondor.

"Albus." Dit la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick. "Bien que nous somme reconnaissant pour ce que monsieur Potter a accomplit, nous ne pouvons pas lui donner de traitement de faveur."

"Je suis d'accord avec Filius." Dit la directrice des Poufsouffles. "Il sera traité comme n'importe quel élève."

"Je crains que cela ne soit impossible." Dit Dumbledore d'une voix triste. "Car d'après mes informations, que je n'ai malheureusement pas pus vérifier, Harry serait mentalement… dérangé."

À ces mots tous les professeurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Apparemment." Reprit Dumbledore. "Harry a passé ces quatre dernières années dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu, d'où il s'est échappé après avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, en utilisa la magie. Mais j'ignore s'il l'a fait sciemment ou par accident. Quoi qu'il en soit, gardez un œil sur lui."

"Et Arabella?" S'exclama Minerva. "Je croyais…"

"Elle faussait ses rapports." L'interrompit Dumbledore. "D'abord elle a omit des faits dans le doute. Mais une fois qu'elle a comprit qu'Harry était fou et que les Dursley allaient l'interner, elle a faussé ses rapports délibérément, espérant qu'Harry ne recevrait jamais sa lettre."

* * *

Harry était en train de commencer un solitaire avec le jeu de carte qu'il avait amené, quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et que le dénommé Ron apparut.

"La place est libre?" Demanda ce dernier. "Tout les autres compartiments sont prit."

Harry acquiesça.

"Je m'appelle Ron Weasley." Dit Ron.

"Harry Potter." Répondit Harry. Ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Ron bouche bée.

"Alors c'est vrai?" Demanda Ron. "Tu as vraiment une…"

"Une quoi?" Demanda Harry.

"Une cicatrice." Fini par lâcher Ron.

Harry confirma de la tête et ouvrit sa chemise, à la grande surprise de Ron, qui put voir un dessin de la constellation de la grande ourse sur la poitrine d'Harry.

"Euh, c'est juste un dessin." Dit Ron.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru !" Déclara Harry.

"Nani !?" Demanda Ron avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, alors que les mots étaient sorti tout seul.*5

"Comment t'as fait ça?" Fini par dire Ron.

"Magie." Se contenta de dire Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et en lui montrant la vraie cicatrice.

Ils discutèrent alors un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une femme avec un chariot remplit de friandise ne les interrompes.

"Vous prendrez quelque chose les enfants?" Demanda la femme.

Harry répondit d'une voix grave en serrant le poing. "Nous prendrons Jérusalem!"*6

La femme et Ron regardèrent Harry avec des yeux rond et Harry reprit sa voix normale.

"Et aussi un peu de tout." Dit-il en sortant une pleine poignée de gallions, qui donnèrent à Ron des yeux encore plus rond.

Quand la femme reparti Ron s'exclama "La vache, t'es riche!"

"C'est tout récent." Dit Harry. "Il y a un mois mes seules possessions étaient les vêtements de l'hospice."

"Tu était malade?" Demanda Ron inquiet.

"Non j'adore porter des camisoles de force." Déclara Harry. "Évidement que j'étais malade, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs."

Ron s'éloignât un peu d'Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Je suis psychotique." Répondit Harry. "Et c'est pas contagieux."

Ron eux l'air gêné, et demanda pour faire oublier sa boulette. "Ça veux dire quoi psychotaque?"

"Psychotique." Le corrigea Harry. "En un mot comme en cent, je suis fou."

Ron en fut choqué.

"Ben quoi?" Demanda Harry. "Je me suis pris un sortilège sensé me tuer en plein tronche. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais m'en sortir avec une simple cicatrice. Même si j'avoue qu'elle est classe."

"Tu devrais aller à Sainte Mangouste." Dit Ron. "Si les moldus n'ont pas put te soigner peut-être que les médicomages le peuvent."

"Et devenir comme monsieur tout le monde ?" Demanda Harry. "Je me ferais chier en même pas cinq minutes. À ce compte là autant finir le travail de Voldy moi même." Dit-il en mimant de se faire exploser la tête avec sa baguette.

Plus tard un garçon joufflu entra dans leur compartiment.

"Excusez-moi vous n'auriez pas vus un crapaud par hasard ?" Demanda le garçon.

"Des grenouilles, oui." Dit Harry. "On en a plein en chocolat. Mais il n'y a pas de crapaud dans le lot." Dit-il en montrant le tas de Chocogrenouilles.

"En tout cas si vous le voyez…" Dit le garçon.

"Promis on ne le confondra pas avec une Chocogrenouille." Dit Harry. "D'ailleurs c'est quoi qu'ils mangent les français déjà ? C'est les cuisses de crapauds ou de grenouilles ?" S'interrogea Harry.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et reparti à la recherche de son crapaud.

Il revient quelque minutes plus tard en compagnie d'une fille alors que Ron était en train de montrer un soit disant sort à Harry, qu'il effectuait sur Croûtard, le rat de Ron.

Lorsqu'Harry vit la fille il s'exclama. "Je vois que tu l'a retrouvé. Tu aurais du nous dire que ton crapaud était aussi sexy je t'aurais aidé."

La fille ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, ne revenant pas que le garçon l'ait à la fois traité de crapaud et avoir dit qu'elle était sexy.

Elle fini par se reprendre et déclara. "Je ne suis pas le crapaud de Neville, je suis Hermione Granger, je l'aide juste à le retrouver."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas son crapaud sous l'emprise d'un sort qui te fait croire que tu es Hermione Granger ?" Demanda Harry.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. La magie pouvait faire bien des choses, mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ça ? Est-ce que toute sa vie n'était que mensonges. Elle commença à paniquer quand le garçon roux pointa Harry du doigt et mit un doigt sur sa tempe en le faisant pivoter, lui faisant comprendre que le garçon brun était cinglé. Ce qui la rassura.

"Tu m'as fait peur, andouille !" Déclara Hermione. "Je vois que vous vous apprêtiez à lancer un sort. Voyons un peu ça."

Ron s'éclairci la voix et scanda en agitant sa baguette. "Soleil, jonquille et canari. Que ce gros gras rat gris. En jaune soit colorié. De la tête jusqu'aux pieds." Mais rien ne ce produisit.

"C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ?" Dit Hermione. "Pas très brillant, comme résultat."

"En même temps il l'a même pas lancé en latin." Dit Harry.

"Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché." Déclara Hermione. "Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter."

"T'es au courant que les sorciers de premiers cycle n'ont pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard, ou de ce train à la limite, et que ce que tu as fait est complètement illégale et que tu peux être viré de Poudlard pour ça." Dit Harry.

Hermione devint pâle comme la mort. "Je… Je…" Bafouilla-t-elle.

"Techniquement elle n'était pas encore élève quand elle l'a fait. Donc c'est encore considéré comme de la magie accidentelle." Dit Ron.

En entendant cela, Hermione poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et s'affala sur la banquette du compartiment, car ses jambes avaient lâchées sous le coup de l'émotion.

"Merci… euh!?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Dit Ron.

"Et moi c'est Harry Potter." Dit Harry.

"C'est vrai ?" S'exclama Hermione. "Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry. "Quel est mon plat préféré?"

"Je…" Commença Hermione surprise.

"Tu sais où j'habite."

"Non, mais…"

"Quelle forme a la tache de naissance sur ma fesse droite."

"Je… je l'ignores."

"Alors tu ne sais pas tout de moi." Trancha Harry.

Hermione serra les poings et se leva. "Viens Neville, on doit encore retrouver ton crapaud. Et vous, vous feriez bien de vous changer, on arrive bientôt." Et ils s'en allèrent.

"C'était pas très sympa." Dit Ron.

"J'énonçais juste les faits." Dit Harry.

"Et sinon juste par curiosité. Quelle forme a la tâche de naissance sur ta fesse droite ?" Demanda Ron d'un air amusé.

"J'en n'ais pas." Dit Harry avec un petit rire. "Mais même si j'en avais une, je ne serais pas assez souple pour voir à quoi elle ressemblerait."

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment de Poudlard, des différentes maisons, de Voldemort. Et leur discutions fini par dériver sur Gringotts.

"Il parait qu'ils ont été cambriolés, c'est dans la gazette du sorcier." Dit Ron

Harry se tendit. "Vraiment ?" Dit-il

"Oui ils ont forcé un coffre mais il était vide." Dit Ron.

"Ouf. J'ai cru que je m'étais fait prendre." Dit Harry

"DE QUOI!?" S'exclama Ron.

"Ben oui, Hagrid a dit que seul un fou oserez voler quelque chose à Gringotts. Donc forcément, je me suis senti visé."

Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux rond, ce demandant si c'était une folie d'Harry ou s'il avait vraiment… Non c'est impossible.

"Tu veux voir mon butin ?" Demanda Harry.

Ron ne put que hochet de la tête pour dire oui, et Harry farfouilla dans son sac. Et en sorti une simple plume.

"Une plume?" Demanda Ron incrédule.

"Hagrid n'a pas précisé ce qu'il ne fallait pas voler. Je l'ai piqué sur un bureau quand le gobelin avait le dos tourné."

Décidément il est complètement fou, pensa Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Au cas où, je parle de la célèbre chanson des sept nains dans blanche neige : Hého, hého, on rentre du boulot.

*2 Référence à un vieux dessin animé 'Les Snorky'.

*3 Générique français des Snorky

*4 Référence à une vielle série télévisé française avec des personnages animé en stop-motion appelé 'Chapi Chapo'.

*5 Référence à Ken le survivant. J'ai mit la version jap car Ron l'aurait mal prit si Harry avait dit qu'il était déjà mort.

*6 Référence à un meme où des croisés sont dans un restaurant et quand le serveur leur demande ce qu'ils vont prendre ils répondent 'nous allons prendre Jérusalem'.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Choixpeau

Chapitre 3 : Choixpeau.

Une fois sorti du train les première année furent guidés par Hagrid jusqu'au lac qu'ils devaient traverser.

Ron venait de rentrer dans une des barque et demanda à Harry. "Est-ce que tu monte dans la même b… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?" S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry.

"Hrzer ? Hufhgfyhqçoggrfcyorqg." Répondit Harry.

"Je comprend rien avec ce tuyau dans ta bouche."

Harry enleva son tuba et répéta. "Je disais : Hein ? C'est mon équipement d'homme grenouille."

"Et pourquoi tu porte ça ?" Demanda Ron.

"Pour traverser le lac, j'ai oublié mes skis nautiques."

"On utilise des barques pour ça." Dit Ron en montrant les barques.

"Tu manque tellement d'imaginations." Répondit Harry avec reproche. "Mais soit." Et il avança vers les barques avec une drôle de démarche à cause de ses palmes.

Après qu'ils aient traversés, Hagrid les mena devant une grande porte. Bizarrement le costume d'Harry avait disparue littéralement en un clin d'œil pendant la traversée, et Neville avait retrouvé son crapaud au beau milieu du discourt de bienvenue du professeur McGonagall, qui les laissa un moment pour qu'ils se préparent.

"C'était donc vrai, Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard." Déclara un garçon au cheveux blond albinos."

"C'était donc vrai, une tête de cul est élève à Poudlard." Répondit Harry sur le même ton. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire une grosse parti des nouveaux élèves.

Le garçon rougit et il se rappela sa première rencontre avec Harry chez la couturière, quand il ne savait pas encore qui il était. Ce dernier avait demandé à avoir des sangles sur les manches et dans le dos de ses robes de classe pour lui rappeler 'sa maison'. Ce que la couturière refusa. Et Drago avait préféré l'éviter. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que le garçon était Harry Potter, il fallait qu'il se rapproche de lui et il se reprit.

"Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle." Dit le garçon d'un air détaché. "Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy."

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago tourna son regard vers lui.

"Mon nom te fait rire ?" Demanda Drago. "Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir."

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et dit.

"Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils." Et Drago lui tendit une main, qu'Harry s'empressa de serrer, à la surprise de tout le monde.

"Merci." Dit Harry. "Comme ça je ne te reverrais plus jamais."

"Quoi !?" Demanda Drago.

"Ben oui." Dit Harry. "Vu que tu me propose d'éviter les gens douteux et que tu en es clairement un, j'accepte ton aide pour ne plus jamais te revoir." Et sur ce, Harry sorti un mouchoir blanc et l'agita en disant. "Au revoir, goodbye, sayōnara, auf wiedersehen, yeha, QaQ bye, Lek'Tol, je ne connais pas d'autre langue."

Drago, fou de rage de s'être fait ainsi humilié, retourna parmi son groupe d'élève.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et demanda "Harry, c'était quelles langues que tu as utilisé pour les trois derniers 'au revoir', je ne les ai pas reconnus ?"

"Dans l'ordre c'étaient du français, de l'anglais, du japonais, de l'allemand, de l'ewok, du klingon et du goa'uld." Répondit Harry, avant que McGonagall ne vienne les chercher.*

* * *

Quand le nom d'Harry Potter fut appelé par McGonagall, tout le monde dans la grande salle se tue en se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu. Ron, lui, espérait juste qu'Harry ne fasse pas des siennes et il fut rassurer quand il vit Harry mettre le Choixpeau normalement.

"Alors voyons, où on va te répartir ?"

"Hein ?"

"Voyons, tu n'es pas particulièrement rusé, ni ambitieux, ni très intelligent, donc pas de Serpentard, ni de Serdaigle."

"Mais, mais…"

"Tut, tut, tut la répartition c'est important. Alors tu n'es pas non plus courageux, mais par contre tu es très loyale, tu iras donc à, POUFSOUFFLE!"

Un silence de mort régna dans la salle lorsque le 'POUFSOUFFLE' fut prononcer par… Harry. Le Choixpeau s'envola de sa tête et atterri à la table des Poufsouffles.

"Mais, mais…" Bégaya le Choixpeau. "Mais c'est moi le Choixpeau, c'est moi qui réparti les autres, moi, Moi, MOI!" Hurla-t-il alors que des étincelles de magie sortaient de lui, puis il s'effondra sur lui-même, sans vie.

"Oups!" Dit Harry. Puis il fonça sur le Choixpeau. "Reculez-vous, je sais quoi faire." Dit-il, puis il se mit à faire du bouche à bouche au Choixpeau, Sous le regard interloqué des élèves. Puis il se mit à faire un massage cardiaque à la table, là où il y aurait le corps du Choixpeau si celui-ci en avait un. Et Harry fini par prendre deux gobelets qu'il utilisa comme défibrillateur.

"On s'écarte !" Dit-il avant de poser les gobelets sur la table en émettant des étincelles. À ce moment le Choixpeau se mit à prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Gryffondors…, vous êtes… clairement… assez fou… pour aller… dans cette maison." Dit le Choixpeau entre deux respirations. Et Harry parti s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, qui se demandaient si c'était une bonne chose que le survivant soit dans leur maison.

Ron, de son côté, pour la première fois de sa vie, espérait ne pas être réparti à Gryffondor.

XXXXXXXX

*Vrais traductions, que j'ai eu du mal à trouver. Anachronisme de 1994 pour le goa'uld si on se base sur le film, et de 1997 si on se base sur la série SG1.

Pour ceux qui se le demande : non Harry monster n'est pas abandonné c'est juste que je diffuse les chapitres au compte goute pour éviter les incohérences, alors que dans cette fic ça n'a pas d'importance. Et aussi parce que je me dépêche d'écrire tous les trucs WTF qui me passe par la tête avant de les oublier. Il y a aussi que dès que le chapitre est écrit et 'un peu' corrigé je le mets en ligne. Et oui le chapitre est cour mais le précédent était long.

À stridou : Tu m'inquiètes, faut consulter. J'ai quand même parlé de crevé les yeux de Figg et de la tuer.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Premiers cours

**Voilà un nouveau, chapitre. Je vous dit que vous devez attendre, or je les enchaine à une vitesse folle (deux chapitres le même jour, faut le faire XP). Promit je me calme, après tout je dois aussi m'occuper d'harry monster. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 : Premiers cours.

"Je sais que certain d'entre vous ne l'ont pas encore eu." Commença Dumbledore. "Mais d'autre l'ont eu plusieurs fois. Alors dite moi ce que vous pensez de monsieur Potter?"

"C'est un garçon travailleur et attentif." Commença Pomona. "Tant qu'on ne lui pose pas de question."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Que pour une question posée, aussi simple soit-elle, il répond juste, mais de manière complètement abracadabrante." Répondit Filius. "C'est très difficile à expliquer, il faut le vivre pour comprendre, mais je recommande de ne pas poser de question à monsieur Potter si cela n'est pas absolument nécessaire."

"Le pire c'est sa magie." Dit Minerva. "Je ne sais pas s'il le fait de manière consciente, ou inconsciente, ou même si c'est la magie elle-même qui le fait, mais elle l'accompagne dans ses délires. Je l'ai vus à plusieurs reprise changer l'apparence de ses vêtements sans utiliser de baguette."

"Vraiment ?" Dit Albus.

"J'en ai aussi été témoin." Répondit Filius. "Mais ce n'est pas tout. À plusieurs reprise il a dit des choses insensées et le ou les élèves à qui il parlait lui répondaient de la même manière sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en empêcher."

"Vous pensez à un imperium?" Demanda Albus paniqué.

"Non." Répondit Filius. "C'est plus comme un mélange d'hypnose légère ou de forte suggestion mentale couplé à une sorte de ventriloquie."

"Et il est puissant." Dit Minerva. "Vous savez que je fais transformer une allumette en aiguille pour le premier cours des première année, et que généralement aucun ne réussi. Et bien en plus de miss Granger qui a réussi, il a lui aussi réussi mais pas de la manière dont je le voulais."

"C'est à dire?" Demanda Severus qui n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart.

"Il a transformé son allumette en poupée vaudou criblé d'aiguille, et la poupée était à l'effigie du jeune Malefoy." Répondit Minerva. "Quoi qu'il en soit Severus. Conseil d'amie : Si vous voulez garder le calme dans votre cours, n'interrogez pas le jeune Potter."

"Tss." Fit Rogue. "Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un gamin."

"Je vous aurais prévenu." Dit Minerva.

* * *

Fred et George Weasley marchaient tranquillement dans un couloir en déblatérant sur leur prochaine blague, lorsqu'ils furent brutalement bousculés, au point de tomber par terre, par quelqu'un. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent ils virent que c'était le professeur Quirrell qui courait comme s'il avait une horde de vampires à ses trousses. Les jumeaux se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lorsqu'un bruit de trompette de cavalerie retenti. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le bruit et se plaquèrent de justesse contre le mur pour laisser passer un Harry au galop qui criait "Tata yoyo!".*

Ce dernier était à califourchon sur une chaise dont le dossier était devant au lieu de derrière et dont les pieds étaient considérablement allongés se comportant comme les pattes d'un cheval.

Il était suivi de près par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, ou plutôt, l'esprit farceur de Poudlard qui chevauchait lui aussi une chaise, et qui était lui-même suivis par un contingent d'animaux de compagnie divers qui chevauchaient des citrouilles dont les lianes servaient de pattes. Miss Teignes, la chatte de Rusard le concierge, fermait la marche, elle ne chevauchait pas une citrouille mais avait le corps recouvert de tartine et sa queue était devenue multicolore.**

"C'était bizarre." Dit George, après que la ménagerie soit passée.

"En effet, c'est pas un peu tôt pour être la saison des citrouilles ?" Dit Fred.

"En fait je crois que la récolte commence justement au mois de septembre." Répondit George.

* * *

"Pourrais-je savoir, monsieur Potter, pourquoi vous avez pris en chasse votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?" Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Harry était dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de ce dernier, du professeur Quirrell, en nage, affalé sur une chaise et le professeur McGonagall qui versait un verre de whisky pur feu à se dernier.

"Je voulais lui faire passer son bégaiement." Dit Harry.

"Pardon ?" Dit Albus surprit.

"Ben oui. On dit bien qu'il faut faire peur à quelqu'un pour faire partir son bégaiement." Dit Harry. "Il y a aussi le truc du verre d'eau sans respirer, mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu extrême de balancé son prof dans le lac."

"C'est des remède des grand-mère pour faire passer le HOQUET Monsieur Potter. Pas le bégaiement." S'exclama Minerva.

"Vous êtes sûr ?" Demanda Harry en prenant un air pensif.

"Oui." Se contenta de répondre McGonagall.

"Alors on ne balance pas le professeur Quirrell dans le lac ?"

"NON !" Hurlèrent en même temps les trois adultes.

"Vingt point en moins à Gryffondor." Dit le directeur. "Vous pouvez partir, votre cours de potion va bientôt commencer."

Une fois Harry parti Minerva demanda. "Vous ne lui donnez pas de retenue ?"

"Je vois mal un cracmol comme Rusard réussir à le contenir. Continuons à l'observer, on trouvera peut-être un moyen de le calmer." Répondit Dumbledore.

"V… V… Vous ne p… p… p… pouvez rien faire ?" Demanda Quirrell.

"Malheureusement les règles de Poudlard son immuables." Dit le directeur. "Quelque soit son origine, tout enfant doté de pouvoir magique a le droit d'étudier à Poudlard. Tant qu'il ne désire pas quitter Poudlard de lui-même, ou qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de vraiment grave qui nécessite un renvois, nous devons garder Harry parmi nous."

"Je me demande comment ça va se passer pour Severus." Se demanda Minerva.

* * *

Rogue était en train de faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom d'Harry, il marqua une pause.

"Ah oui." Dit-il. "Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité."

"HÉ!" S'exclama se dernier. "Vous pourriez essuyer vos pied quand vous entrez dans l'esprit des gens."

Rogue se figea. Il avait effectivement essayé d'utiliser la Legilimancie pour entrer dans l'esprit de Potter et voir s'il était vraiment fou, sans succès. Mais comment ce gosse avait put le sentir?

"Aller je vais être gentil." Dit Harry. "Aujourd'hui c'est journée portes ouvertes."

Et Rogue, sans qu'il n'utilise la Legilimancie, se senti aspiré dans l'esprit d'Harry et il fut prit dans une énorme tempête.

Tout, autour de lui tourbillonnait comme s'il était au cœur d'un cyclone. Des tas d'images sans queue ni tête lui apparaissaient et puis soudain… le noir totale.

Peu à peu, il fit de plus en plus clair, et Severus put voir devant lui une gigantesque bibliothèque. Il y avait des étagères partout, y comprit sur les murs et au plafond, placé de tel manière que les livres auraient du tomber, mais ils restaient bien en place sur leurs étagères.

"J'ai fait un peu de rangement." Dit Harry qui venait d'apparaître au côté de son professeur de potion. "Venais je vais vous faire visiter."

Rogue ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait suivis Harry. Il essaya de feuilleter certain livres, mais dès qu'il touchait une couverture il était assaillit par des tas d'images auxquelles il ne comprenait rien.

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous." Dit Harry. "Vous risquez de mettre la bibliothécaire en colère."

"La bibliothécaire ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Oui, vous pouvez la voir là bas." Dit Harry en montrant quelque chose avec des cheveux blond bouclé, des lunettes en demi-lune semblable à celle de Dumbledore, un chandail rose bonbon, et un rouge à lèvres aussi rouge qu'un feu de signalisation en pleine nuit.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, Rogue confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait, la bibliothécaire n'était pas humaine. "Mais c'est un…" Commença-t-il avant qu'Harry plaque ses deux mains sur la bouche de son professeur, qui lui lança un regard noir.

"UNE anthropoïde." Dit Harry. "Elle est très susceptible et n'aime ni être appelé au masculin, ni être appelé orang-outan."***

Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il baissa la tête pour éviter une banane.

"Vous voyez?" Dit Harry. "Et en plus elle est experte en lancer de bananes."

Rogue vit en effet l'orang-outan femelle leur lancer un regard aussi noir que le sien quand il est en colère. Elle tenait un régime de bananes dans la main gauche et jonglé avec une banane de la main droite comme le faisaient les lanceurs de couteaux.

"Allons par-là ce sera plus calme." Dit Harry.

Seulement par-là ce n'était pas plus calme, au contraire. Severus pouvait entendre des cris d'un animal venir de plus loin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Hum ? Surement Brigitte la cousine de la bibliothécaire qui nourris son animal de compagnie." Répondit Harry comme si tout ceci était normal. "Venez, on va le voir."

Rogue ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que suivre, l'accompagna.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de Brigitte qui était une lionne et pas un orang-outan, mais Rogue ne cherchait plus la logique de cet endroit. Rogue vit une cage à oiseau assez grande pour contenir trois chouettes. Harry se précipita vers la cage et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur, sous le regard bienveillant de la lionne qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Quand Rogue se rapprocha, elle esquissa un sourire et fit un mouvement de patte l'invitant clairement à s'approcher de la cage.

Il se rapprocha donc de la cage. Mais quand il fut assez proche pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, il s'extirpa sans le vouloir de l'esprit d'Harry devant l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Dans la salle de classe, deux secondes c'était passé depuis qu'Harry avait proposé une journée portes ouvertes. Les élèves virent alors le professeur Rogue chanceler et se rattraper à son bureau.

"Maintenant qu'il était de retour dans le vrai monde, il allait lui faire payer."

"POTTER!" Hurla Rogue. "Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?"

"Du sperme de zombie."

"Moins un point pour Gryffondor. Une goutte de mort vivant."

"C'est la même chose."

"Moins deux points pour Gryffondor. Il s'agit d'un puissant somnifère."

"Normal, on est toujours fatigué après être passé à l'acte."

"Moins trois points pour Gryffondor. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

"On peut trouver un béééééézoard dans l'estomac d'une chèvre." Bêla Harry.

"Moins quatre points pour Gryffondor. Mais la réponse est exacte. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?"

"Ah qu'elle magnifique fleur que l'aconit, cette fleur schizophrène qui se fait aussi appeler napel et tue-loup."

"Moins dix points pour votre impertinence Potter, vous avez déjà fait perdre vingt points à votre maison, sans compter ceux perdu par votre frasque avec Quirrell, et si vous continuez ce sera bien plus."

Harry se mit alors à tambouriner son bureau à deux mains en scandant. "Le Million, le Million, le Million!" Alors que les Gryffondors se jetaient sur lui pour le bâillonner.****

Les Serpentards, qui étaient restés muet lors de cette confrontation, purent voir une énorme veine apparaitre sur la tempe de leur directeur de maison.

"PUISQUE VOUS LE PRENEZ COMME ÇA. MOINS UN MILLION DE POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR." Hurla Rogue.

* * *

"Vous installerez des banderoles ici, ici et là." Dit Dumbledore.

Il était en train de planifier les décorations de la grande salle pour Halloween avec les elfes de maison de Poudlard quand un bruit attira son attention.

D'un rapide coup d'œil il repéra la source du bruit. Il s'agissait du sablier des Gryffondors qui présentait une fissure. À peine avait-il remarqué cette dernière qu'une autre fissure apparue, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Le sablier tremblait de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle fissure, puis il explosa déversent un flot de gemmes rouge dans la grande salle, tel un raz de marée.

* * *

"Vous ne croyez pas avoir exagéré ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Il est possible que j'ai perdu un peu mon sang froid." Admis Severus.

"Un millions de points ?" Dit Albus avec un sourire en coin.

"Bon d'accord, j'ai beaucoup perdu mon sang froid." Se reprit Rogue. "Mais j'aurais bien aimé vous y voir. C'est le bordel là dedans."

"De quoi parlez-vous mon ami ?"

"De la tête de Potter."

Severus expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait vu.

"Au vu de ce que je vous avez dit, c'était risqué d'entrer dans la tête d'une personne à l'esprit instable."

"Je pensais que c'était juste un petit imbécile comme son père. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Dans la cage à oiseau, c'était une version affaiblit du seigneur des ténèbres qui s'y trouvait."

"Quoi de plus normale. Tom a tué les parent d'Harry, il est normale qu'il emprisonne son image afin qu'elle ne blesse personne."

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'était pas une image, il a VRAIMENT le seigneur des ténèbres dans sa tête. Sa consistance était différente de la lionne et de tout le reste. Je pense que Potter est un horcruxe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Référence au cri de chasse Taïaut taïaut, à la chanson 'Tata Yoyo' d'Annie Cordy, et aussi à la saga mp3 reflet d'acide.

**Référence à cendrillons pour les citrouilles et Nyancat pour Miss Teigne.

***Référence aux livres de disque monde de Terry Pratchett.

****Référence au jeu télévisé 'le millionnaire'. Léger anachronisme car la première émission est sorti en octobre 1991 et notre histoire est actuellement en septembre 1991.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Balai

Chapitre 5 : Balai.

"Ça va bien se passer." Dit Harry d'un ton rassurant.

"Harry, il s'agit de ton tout premier vol sur un balai, et te connaissant je crains le pire." Dit Ron.

"Puisque je te dis que ça va bien se passer."

"Je serais plus enclin à te croire si tu quittais ce costume de canard." Dit Ron.

"Tu fais de moi un canard vexé." Dit Harry.*

Hermione pouffa légèrement.

"Laisse-moi deviner." Dit Ron à Hermione. "Encore une référence que je n'ai pas comprise."

Hermione se contenta d'hocher de la tête et replongea dans sa lecture 'Le Quidditch à travers les âges'.

"Eh, regardez!" S'exclama Dean Thomas. "Neville a reçus un Rapeltout."

Neville avait dans la main une sphère en verre de la taille d'une grosse bille. Elle contenait en son centre une fumée qui devint rouge écarlate au contact de Neville.

"J'ai tout lu la dessus." S'exclama Hermione. "Si la fumée est rouge, c'est qu'on a oublié quelque chose."

"Le problème c'est de savoir quoi ?" Dit Neville d'un air penaud.

Il avait à peine dit cela, que Drago se glissa dans son dos pour lui piquer son Rapeltout.

Ron s'était levé, prêt à se battre, mais Harry intervint.

"T'es encore là ? Je croyais que je ne devais plus jamais te revoir." Dit Harry.

"La ferme Potter!" S'exclama Drago. Il sentit alors une chose humide lui touché la joue. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à une vache normande qui lui léchait le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que…?" Dit Drago.

"Tu vois pas que c'est une vache ?" Dit Harry.

"Si, mais d'où elle sort ?"

"Elle s'est surement échappé de la ferme Potter." Répondit Harry.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall en arrivant.

"Neville a perdu la boule." Expliqua Harry. "Mais si tu veux Neville, je te prête le mien."

Au moment où il dit ça un homme chauve, de la carrure d'Hagrid avec un air patibulaire et un bâton semblable à une masse, apparue derrière Harry.

Minerva allait demander qui était cet individu qu'elle n'avait jamais vue quand elle senti que quelque chose allait sortir de sa gorge. Elle voulu luter mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche à son insu. "La Boule, le gong."**

L'homme plaça alors la main par-dessus son épaule et en sorti un gong qu'il balança à tête de Drago, provoquant un énorme 'bong' sonore.

"Monsieur Potter ! Moins vingt points pour Gryffondor !" S'exclama McGonagall. "Je vous prierais de ne pas nous inclure dans vos délires. Et vous deux, emmenez monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie." Puis elle parti en même temps que la vache et l'homme disparurent. Neville quand à lui, récupéra son Rapeltout dans la main de Drago qui était assommé, et Crabbe et Goyle vinrent pour amener ce dernier à l'infirmerie.

"Je crois avoir comprit comment il fait." Dit Flitwick à McGonagall qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

"Fait quoi ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"Donner corps à ses délires. Qu'il invoque une vache passe encore même si c'est du niveau ASPIC, mais un être humain, impossible. Je pense qu'il utilise un sortilège d'illusion pour faire apparaitre une image de ce qu'il désire, comme cet homme, et qu'il solidifie l'air à l'intérieur de cette illusion pour lui donner corps. Il modifie la manière dont-il solidifie l'air ainsi que son humidité pour donner différente texture aux vus de ses besoins."***

"Vous voulez dire qu'un simple Finité Incantatem empêcherait cela ?" Demanda Minerva.

"Aucune idée." Répondit Flitwick. "Ce n'est qu'une théorie, qui pourrait être complètement fausse."

* * *

"Mince, revoilà Malefoy et compagnie." Dit Ron. "J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas venus pour le cours de vol."

"C'est dommage qu'il n'est pas dit 'le zoo Potter' au lieu de 'la ferme Potter'." Dit Harry. "Ça aurait été un éléphant qui lui aurait balancé le gong."

"En fait il voulait que tu te taise, Harry." Précisa Ron.

"Ron, je suis fou, pas débile." Dit Harry en secouant de la tête comme pour dire que le cas de Ron était irrécupérable. "Maintenant tais-toi que j'entende le cours."

Le cours dans l'ensemble ce passait bien, jusqu'à ce que le balai de Neville prenne la file de l'air en laissant Neville sur place, à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

"Poignet cassé." Déclara madame Bibine le professeur de vol. "Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave."

Puis elle s'adressa aux élèves.

"Tout le monde reste sagement sur la terre ferme pendant que j'emmène monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie, comprit ? Si je vois un seul balai dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus sera renvoyé de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire 'Quidditch'." Et elle s'en alla avec Neville vers l'infirmerie.

"Vous avez vu sa tête." Dit Drago en rigolant, une fois que madame Bibine fut suffisamment éloigné. "En se servant de 'ça' ce lourdaud se serait rappelé qu'il valait mieux tombé sur ses grosses fesses." Dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout de Neville qu'il avait ramassé.

"Allez soit gentil Drago donne moi ça." Dit Harry. "Allez donne la baballe."

"Non. Si tu la veux viens la chercher." Dit Drago en s'envolant.

Harry allait le suivre quand Hermione l'interpella.

"Non Harry, souviens-toi de ce que madame Bibine a dit."

"Tu as raison Hermione." Dit Harry. "Merci. Tu m'as empêché de faire une grosse boulette."

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Harry s'allonger par terre sur le dos, puis tenir le balai fermement avant de s'envoler.

Hermione se demanda quoi penser, et c'est Ron qui lui apporta la réponse.

"Madame Bibine avait dit que celui qui serait 'dessus' le balai se ferai renvoyer. Là, il est 'dessous'."

Hermione mit sa main sur son visage de consternation.

Harry était maintenant à la hauteur de Drago, et même s'il était à l'envers, il n'avait aucun mal à diriger son balai.

"Tu le veux tellement ?" Hurla Drago. "Alors va chercher !" Et il lança le Rapeltout le plus loin possible qu'il pouvait.

Harry se précipita à la poursuite de la balle en donnant toute la puissance qu'il pouvait au balai. Il réussi à rattraper le Rapeltout à quelque centimètres du sol avec ses dents.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour près des autres élèves, ils l'acclamèrent alors qu'il avait toujours le Rapeltout dans sa bouche. Ron voulut lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, mais dès qu'il approcha sa main, Harry se mit à grogner. Ron surpris recula, puis il rapprocha plus doucement sa main, mais Harry grogna à nouveau.

"Hermione réfléchit au dernières paroles d'Harry et de Malefoy. Puis soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. "Oh non !" Gémit-elle. "Voilà qu'il se prend pour un chien."

Elle avait à peine dit cela qu'une voix retentit.

"HARRY POTTER !" Hurla le professeur McGonagall. Puis d'une voix plus calme elle dit. "Suivez-moi je vous pris."

Harry se mit à grogner.

"Il se prend pour un chien, professeur McGonagall." Expliqua Hermione.

"Dans ce cas. POTTER, AU PIED !" Ordonna McGonagall.

Harry poussa un petit couinement plaintif et s'exécuta.

"Et enleva ça de votre bouche." Dit Minerva en désignant le Rapeltout, qu'Harry cracha l'objet par terre et laissa sa langue pendouiller hors de sa bouche.

"Faite attention à pas vous transformer en chat." Dit Ron à McGonagall. "Il serait capable de vous courser."

* * *

"Attrapeur ?" S'exclama Ron. "Mais les première année ne jouent jamais… Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis…"

"Un siècle." Acheva Harry. "C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit."

"Félicitation Harry." Dit l'un des jumeaux Weasley qui venait d'arriver.

"Tiens, Chapi Chapo."

"Nous appelle pas comme cela." S'exclama Fred. "Enfin Dubois nous a prévenu, on est aussi dans l'équipe en tant que batteurs."

"Cool." S'exclama Harry. "Je peux être au synthé ou à la base ?"

"Pas ce genre de batteurs, Harry." Expliqua Hermione d'un ton las sans lever le nez de son livre.

"Aller, on te laisse. Lee Jordan a apparemment trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école." Et ils s'en allèrent.

"Alors c'est ton dernier repas Potter ?" Demanda Malefoy d'un air narquois.

"En fait c'est le tien." Répondit sérieusement Harry. "J'ai tout expliqué au professeur McGonagall et elle a estimé que ton comportement avait mit ma vie en danger, et donc a décidé de sévir. Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas encore au courant, vu que c'est toi le premier concerné."

"Tu mens." Affirma Malefoy en pâlissant légèrement.

"Je suis Harry Potter, de nous deux qui est le plus important pour la communauté magique ?"

Drago pâlit alors tellement qu'on aurait put croire qu'il n'avait plus une seule goutte de sang dans le corps, et il se précipita à la table des professeurs.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Ron à voix basse.

Harry se contant de lui faire un léger sourire. Et Ron eu sa réponse deux minutes plus tard par Malefoy.

"Tu vas me payer cette blague Potter." S'exclama Malefoy avec rage, mais sans hausser le ton. "Duel de sorciers. Cette nuit. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers ?"

"Bien sûr que si, il sait." Intervint Ron. "Et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second ?"

Malefoy se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et les évalua du regard.

"Crabbe." Dit-il. "A minuit, d'accord ? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée."

* * *

"Prêt ?" Demanda Ron.

"Évidement." Répliqua Harry.

"Heu… c'est quoi ce truc?" Demanda Ron en désignant un tube métallique que tenais Harry.

"C'est ma nouvelle baguette." Dit Harry triomphalement. "Plus tard les questions on va être en retard."

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand une voix les interpella.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, Harry."

Une lampe s'alluma et Hermione apparut.

"Tu te fiche des points que tu peux faire perdre à ta maison ?" Demanda Hermione. "Déjà qu'on a eu de la chance que Dumbledore annule les un millions de points en moins du Professeur Rogue, tu…"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant ce qu'Harry avait dans son dos. "Pitié, dit-moi que c'est un faux."

"C'est un faux." La rassura Harry.

"Mais c'est un mensonge ?"

"Exactement."

"MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT TARÉ TU…" Hermione s'interrompit à nouveau quand elle s'aperçut quel était en proie d'un sortilège de mutisme. Elle pointa sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils, montrant clairement qu'elle voulait qu'Harry annule son sort. Ce qu'Harry fit.

"Quel est le problème?" Demanda Ron. "Harry m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle baguette."

"Non Ron, ce n'est pas une baguette mais un putain de bazooka !"

Ron ne savais pas ce qu'était un bazooka, mais pour que l'élève modèle de Poudlard utilise un tel gros mot, il savait que c'était grave.

"Toi tu le sais, Moi je le sais, mais Drago ne le sais pas." Dit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer tout en sortant de la salle commune par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Quand Hermione en eu assez de parler à un mur d'obstination elle fit demi-tour pour rentrer, mais la grosse dame avait disparut de son portrait et Hermione se retrouva à la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?" Dit-elle d'une voix alarmée.

"Ça, ça te regarde." Répondit Ron avec un sourire. "Nous, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard."

Mais avant qu'ils aient atteint le bout du couloir, Hermione les avait rattrapés.

"Je viens avec vous." Dit-elle.

"Et puis quoi encore ?" Dit Ron.

"Vous ne croyez pas que je vais attendre là que Rusard vienne me chercher ?" Dit Hermione avec un air surpris. "S'il nous trouve tous les trois, je lui dirai la vérité, que j'ai essayé de vous faire revenir mais que je n'ai pas pu. Vous pourrez témoigner en ma faveur."

"Tu ne manques pas de culot !" Répliqua Ron.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Neville ?" Demanda Harry.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers Harry et ils le virent parler à quelque chose roulé en boule par terre.

"Ah ! Vous m'avez enfin retrouvé !" S'exclama Neville en se relevant. "Ça fait des heures que je suis là. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du mot de passe pour retourner au dortoir."

"Ne parle pas trop fort." Dit Ron. "Le mot de passe, c'est 'groin de porc', mais ça ne te servira à rien, la grosse dame est allée faire un tour."

"Comment va le puzzle ?" Demanda Harry.

"Le puzzle ?" Demanda Neville.

"Oui, ton poignet arrangé façons puzzle." Précisa Harry.

"Oh ! Très bien." Dit Neville. "Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en deux minutes."

"Parfait. À plus tard, Neville, on a quelque chose à faire." Dit Harry.

Mais Neville ne voulait pas être tout seul et les accompagna. Ils attendirent dans la salle des trophées, mais aucune trace de Malefoy. Par contre au bout d'un moment ils entendirent la voix de Rusard et ils durent déguerpir. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine jusqu'à tombé sur une porte fermé.

"On est fichus." Gémit Ron tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte en vain. "C'est la fin, pour nous !"

"Adieu veaux, vaches, cochons…" Commença Harry. "Mince maintenant j'ai envi de me faire un barbecue."

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

"Pousse-toi." Maugréa Hermione.

Elle tapota la serrure avec sa baguette et murmura. "Alohomora !"

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, qu'ils refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait.

Ils entendirent Rusard passer devant la porte et la dépassé. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

"J'espère que tu es fière de toi." Dit Hermione à Harry. "C'était un piège de Malefoy, c'est lui qui a envoyé Rusard."

"It's a Trap!?" S'exclama Harry, et il se prit une tape d'Hermione à l'arrière du crane.****

"Ras le bol de tes références." Dit-elle.

"T'es pas marante." S'exclama Harry en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. "Oui Neville qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-il à Neville qui lui tirait la manche de plus en plus fort.

Harry se retourna, de même que Ron et Hermione. En voyant ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, Harry déclara. "Je crois qu'on ferai mieux de sortir." Ceux qu'ils firent avec précipitation.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, Ron demanda paniqué. "La vache, c'était quoi ce truc ?"

"C'était pas une, vache mais une hydre." Déclara Harry.

"Mais non c'était un cerbère." Le corrigea Hermione.

"Oh, à une ou deux tête près c'est kif kif bourricot." Dit Harry.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ton basoma?" Demanda Ron.

"Je vais pas utiliser un bazooka sur un chien." Dit Harry avec sérieux. "Déjà parce que je n'ai pas envi d'avoir des soucis avec la SPA, et aussi parce que ce chien ne fait que ce pour quoi il a été dressé. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, tandis que Malefoy est vraiment mauvais et se sera un plaisir de lui enfoncer le bazooka dans l'arrière train et d'appuyer sur la gâchette."

"À mon avis c'est trop gros pour rentrer dans cet parti de son anatomie." Déclara une Hermione rougissante.

"Oh, avec un peu de bonne volonté…" Dit Harry.

"Et si on remontait à la tour ?" Demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

Une fois de retour à l'abri de la salle commune, Ron demanda. "Mais ils sont fous de garder ce monstre dans une école."

"Oh tu sais, la folie, c'est relatif." Dit Harry avec sagesse.

"Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ?" Lança Hermione. "Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?"

"Sur le sol, sur ses pattes, surdimensionné, sur le point de nous tuer, sur…" Énuméra Harry sur le bout de ses doigts.

"Il était sur une trappe." L'interrompit Hermione.

"J'allais y venir." Affirma Harry. "It's a tr…" Commença-t-il avant qu'Hermione ne lui lance un regard noir.

"J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous." Dit-elle. "On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher."

"Faut vraiment qu'elle revoit l'ordre de ses priorités." Lança Ron.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry. "Ça m'avait l'air très bien comme programme."

XXXXXXXXXX

*Référence au canard WC

**Référence à Fort Boyard. Bien que commencé en 1990 il y a un anachronisme car le personnage de la boule n'est apparu qu'a partir de 1994.

***Référence qui ne parlera surement pas à la plupart d'entre vous, mais qui m'a inspiré pour donner corps aux délires d'Harry, il s'agit du chapitre 35 (l'avant dernier) du manga 'Tende freeze'.

****Référence à Star Wars et la célèbre phrase du général Ackbar. Et à NCIS avec la claque que Gibbs donne souvent aux membres de son équipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. n'hésitez pas à dire qu'elle réplique vous à fait le plus rire.

à stridou : Ok c'est officiel faut que tu consulte.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Troll

Chapitre 6 : Troll.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry et compagnie avait rencontrés le chien à trois têtes. Harry et Ron en parlais souvent, et Harry avait raconté à Ron, qu'Hagrid avait récupéré un paquet dans le coffre qui avait été cambriolé à Gringotts et qu'il pensait que c'était ce que gardait le chien.

Hermione et Neville quant à eux, n'adressaient plus la parole à Harry et Ron.

"À ton avis comment ils font pour les besoins du chien ?" Demanda Harry.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'ils furent interrompu par un groupe de hiboux qui transporter un gros paquet accompagné d'une lettre. Ils lâchèrent leur colis devant Harry faisant au passage tomber l'assiette de ce dernier.

Ron ce demandait bien ce qu'Harry avait reçu. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour son assiette tombé par terre. Il s'était levé et regardait ses œufs aux bacons sur le sol, mais il regardait surtout les petites carottes d'accompagnement.

"Carotte." Murmura Harry.

"Hein ?" Demanda Ron qui n'avait pas comprit ce qu'avait dit Harry.

"Cacarotte." Dit Harry plus fort. Puis il se mit à hurler. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!"*

Une immense vague de magie déferla en ayant Harry pour épicentre. Les assiettes, couverts, et gobelets volaient sous la soudaine vague de magie. Harry devenait de plus en plus grand, fissurant le sol en dessous de lui. Il avait maintenant une tête de plus en taille. Sa robe de sorcier se déchira sur le dessus laissant apparaitre de puissants muscles hypertrophiés et ses cheveux était devenue dorés, seul la ceinture d'Harry fit que sa robe ne tomba pas à terre en lambeaux. Les élèves à proximités couvraient leur visage tout en essayant de ne pas s'envoler sous la pression d'une telle puissance. De tous ces élèves, seul Ron ne se protégeait pas, car il semblait immunisé. Lui, son assiette, ainsi que le colis et la lettre d'Harry, semblaient être dans un champ de force, les protégeant de la fureur de ce dernier.

Ron, commençant à bien connaitre Harry, demanda.

"Harry, tu veux du jus d'orange ou du jus de citrouille ?"

"…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT! Jus de citrouille s'il te plaît." Dit calmement Harry.

Dès qu'il avait fini de hurler, la vague de magie et les puissants muscles avaient disparue. Harry avait retrouvé sa taille et sa couleur de cheveux normale, sa robe n'était plus du tout déchiré, et le sol était de nouveau uni, comme si cet évènement ne s'était jamais produit.

Dumbledore trop abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de voir, se contenta de faire un mouvement de baguette pour remettre la grande salle en état, et tous les élèves se remirent à manger comme si de rien était.

Une fois qu'ils eux fini de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Harry et Ron trouvèrent un coin tranquille ou déballer le paquet qu'avait reçu Harry. À l'intérieur se trouvait le nec plus ultra des balais. Un Nimbus 2000.

* * *

"Alors Potter, as-tu bien compris les règles du Quidditch ?" Demanda Dubois.

"En gros je dois attraper la petite baballe doré, et en attendant que l'autre attrapeur ou moi on l'attrape, vous assurez le spectacle en marquant des points qui serviront probablement à rien." Dit Harry.

Dubois crispa sa mâchoire et dit le plus calmement possible. "C'est à peu près ça."

"Et c'est moi qu'on traite de fou." Dit Harry en secouant la tête.

* * *

Au matin d'Halloween, tous les élèves de première année étaient excités car le professeur Flitwick leur signala qu'ils allaient apprendre à faire léviter des objets.

"N'oubliez pas le mouvement que nous avons vus. On tourne et on abaisse." Déclara Flitwick en joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry faisais équipe avec Seamus Finnigan et ils avaient beau tourner et abaisser, mais rien de se produisait. Au bout d'un moment Seamus excédé toucha malencontreusement sa plume du bout de sa baguette et la plume explosa dans une gerbe de feu.

Après quelques secondes de silence Harry s'exclama. "88 MILES À L'HEURE !"**

Seamus, dont le père est moldu, comprit la référence et s'exclama à son tour. "2.21 GIGOWATT !"

"Mais enfin c'est quoi un gigowatt ?" Répliqua Harry.

"Je sais c'est pas le pied." Renchérie Seamus.

"Nom de Zeus !" S'exclama Flitwick.

Harry et Seamus se mirent à regarder leur professeur avec des yeux ronds, sous la surprise.

"Oui, moi aussi j'ai vu les films." Expliqua Flitwick avec un petit rire. "Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un sorcier que je suis un ignare du monde moldu. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous reconcentrer sur votre tâche." Dit-il en donnant une nouvelle plume à Seamus.

Ron de son côté faisais équipe avec Hermione et n'avait pas plus de succès que Seamus.

"Tu ne prononces pas bien la formule." Lança Hermione. "Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le 'gar'."

"Fait le si t'es si maligne." Répliqua Ron.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione réussi parfaitement à faire léviter sa plume et eu même les félicitations de Flitwick.

* * *

"C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille." Déclara Ron à Harry une fois le cours fini.

"Et encore tu ne l'a pas vus hier soir quand elle m'a poursuivie avec une faux fait en parchemin en beuglant 'au nom de la lune je vais te punir'." Déclara Harry. "Dois-je précisé que c'était un rêve ?"***

Il n'eut pas de réponse car ils furent tous les deux bousculés, par une Hermione en pleures.

"Je crois qu'elle nous a entendu." Dit Harry.

* * *

Harry et Ron se rendaient à la Grande Salle où devait être servi le dîner d'Halloween. Ils entendirent alors une élève dire à sa copine qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer.

Ron était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et Harry quant à lui avait l'air de ne pas s'en soucier. Mais Hermione leur sorti de la tête quand ils virent comment était décoré la grande salle pour Halloween, et ils foncèrent à la table des Gryffondors pour se bâfrer.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à se servir, que le professeur Quirrell débarqua à toute vitesse et manqua de renverser la table des professeurs.

"Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir…" Balbutia-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Comme un seul homme, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et déclara. "Ah non, cette fois j'y suis pour rien."

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la grande salle et Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles de sa baguette pour rétablir le silence.

"Messieurs les préfets. Veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives." Ordonna-t-il.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et ils avaient commencé à se diriger vers leurs salles communes quand Harry saisi vivement le bras de Ron.

"Quoi ?" Demanda ce dernier.

"Hermione, elle est pas au courant pour le Troll." Dit sérieusement Harry.

Ron eu alors une lueur de panique dans le regard.

"Vas prévenir les professeurs, je vais chercher Hermione." Ordonna Harry.

"Mais si jamais tu tombe sur le troll ? Tu ne pourras jamais l'affronter seul." Dit Ron qui paniquait de plus en plus.

"Qui te dit que j'irais seul." Dit Harry. "Tu n'as pas idée de tout le monde qu'il y a dans ma tête." Déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir, sans que Ron et put répliquer.

* * *

"Vous êtes sûr Monsieur Weasley ?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall en courant, suivis par Rogue et Quirrell.

"C'est ce que nous avons entendu de deux filles, et c'est par là qu'Harry se dirigeait." Dit Ron qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme de ses professeurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes des filles, Minerva tendit la main vers la poignée mais s'interrompit quand elle entendit un puissant rugissement de rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!"

Ron vu son professeur de métamorphose devenir pâle comme un linge avant de se ressaisir et d'entrer dans les toilettes baguette au poing.

Les trois professeurs et Ron s'attendaient à voir un carnage. Mais ils virent un salon de thé.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" Continua à rugir le troll. "Ce thé est beaucoup trop chaud."

"Désirez-vous un nuage de lait pour le refroidir." Demanda poliment Harry.

"Avec plaisir jeune homme." Dit le troll. "Vous au moins vous savez recevoir."

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais il vit qu'Hermione allait bien. Elle était assise entre Harry et le troll, les yeux dans le vide, elle tenait une tasse de thé et sa sous coupe. Sa main tenant la tasse tremblait tellement, qu'il y avait autant de thé dans la tasse que dans la sous coupe.

Le troll sembla soudain prendre conscience des nouveaux arrivants et déclara. "Oh, je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais il semble que ce soit le moment pour moi de crier très fort de manière menaçante, tout en brandissant ma masse."

"Faite, je vous pris." Dit Harry.

Le troll posa alors sa tasse délicatement et attrapa un gros gourdin tout en se levant. Il se mit alors à le brandir et à rugir en fonçant vers eux.

Les trois professeur sortirent de leur contemplation et neutralisèrent le troll à coup de 'Stupéfix'. Le temps qu'ils fassent cela, le salon de thé était redevenu des toilettes à moitié détruite et Harry soutenait une Hermione légèrement tremblante.

"Que c'est-il passé miss Granger ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr." Répondit Hermione. "J'étais en train de sortir des toilettes lorsque je suis tombé nez à nez avec cette chose." Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le troll. "Elle a commencé à m'attaquer et à détruire ce qui m'entourait. J'étais acculé et j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivé quand Harry a débarqué. Alors, sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me suis retrouvé à une table en train de prendre le thé avec Harry et cette chose."

Minerva soupira de soulagement. Pour une fois les frasques d'Harry avaient servi à quelque chose.

"Monsieur Potter, monsieur Weasley, cinq points serons accordés à chacun de vous." Déclara-t-elle.

"Nous refusons." Dit Harry.

"Pardon!?" S'exclama Minerva surprise.

"Professeur, je suis le premier à dire que je suis fou, que je fais l'andouille, et que je laisse libre cours à ma folie. Mais là c'est mes propos et ceux de Ron qui ont fait pleurer Hermione et qui on fait qu'elle s'est retrouvé en danger face à ce troll. D'ailleurs je te demande pardon Hermione. En conséquence nous ne pouvons pas accepter ces points."

Rogue était stupéfié. Jamais Potter père n'aurait admis une telle chose. "Monsieur Weasley, êtes vous d'accord avec les propos de monsieur Potter?" Demanda-t-il.

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes puis déclara. "Harry a raison, c'est à cause de nous si Hermione a été en danger vous devriez nous enlever des points au lieu de nous en donner. Et Hermione… pardon."

Une fois remis de sa surprise, McGonagall leur offrit l'un de ses rares sourires. "Je suis très fière de vous. Vous reconnaissez vos fautes et vous les assumez. Vous n'aurez ni de points en plus ni de point en moins. Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune, le dîner a continué la bas."

"Oui professeur." Lancèrent les trois Gryffondor, et ils s'en allèrent.

"Monsieur Potter, une dernière chose." Lança McGonagall. "Je dois vous avouer ma surprise. Jamais je ne vous ai vu aussi sérieux."

Harry se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Professeur, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. Pour beaucoup c'est la fête des bonbons et de la défaite de Voldemort."

McGonagall eu un léger frisson, mais Quirrell tomba littéralement dans les pommes.

"Mais pour moi." Dit Harry. "C'est la fête des morts, le soir où mes parents ont étaient assassinés par un fou furieux, et où moi-même je suis devenu mentalement dérangé. Comprenez que même pour moi il y a des moments où il faut que je me contrôle un minimum. Le jour d'Halloween je suis comme d'habitude, mais une fois la nuit tombé j'honore silencieusement la mémoire de parents que je n'ai malheureusement pas connu."

McGonagall eu un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. "Oui… Oui je comprends monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez y aller."

Severus regarda les trois Gryffondor partir, et il se demanda s'il devait vraiment haïr Potter fils à cause de Potter père. Puis soudain une affirmation lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas d'où venais cette affirmation, ni pourquoi il l'avait eu, mais il en était certain. Brigitte, la lionne dans l'esprit d'Harry qui gardait l'Horcruxe… c'était Lily.

* * *

"Harry, Ron, merci. Malgré ce que vous avez dit vous m'avez sauvé la vie." Dit Hermione d'un ton grave.

"Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu m'absous de mes prochain délires pour le reste de notre scolarité ?" Demanda Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire. "Disons que je les tolérerai jusqu'à la fin de l'année." Déclara-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire." Dit Ron. "Il va falloir que tu la sauve chaque année."

"Merci, mais non merci." Dit Hermione. "Frôler la mort une fois ça m'a suffit."

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, et depuis cette nuit, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au mon dieu un harry responsable, fuyez pauvre fou^^. Sinon petite mise au point pour ceux qu'ils se le demande:

Je privilégie l'écriture de cette fic et en second d'harry monster, mais j'écris aussi deux autre fic que j'avais entamé et que je ne posterai qu'une fois fini ou bien entamer ne voulant pas posté une fic que je ne finirai peu-être pas et vous laissé sur votre faim.

*Référence à 'dragon ball Z' et plus précisément à Broly. Anachronisme de 1993 pour Broly.

**Référence à 'Retour vers le futur'. D'ailleurs dans la version originale c'est 1.21 Gigowatt et pas 2.21. Et on ne dit pas gigOwatt, mais gigAwatt.

***Référence à 'Sailor Moon', sauf pour la faux faite en parchemin, ça c'est juste un délire.

à stridou: juste un psy qui réfrénera tes envies de meurtre de petit frères et de crevaison d'yeux de poisson mort. perso je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si une personne et folle ou non (bon un peu quand même je suis humain), mais je m'inquiète de savoir si la folie de cette personne peut la rendre dangereuse. mon harry n'est pas dangeureux. le coup de crevé les yeux de figg c'était juste pour lui faire peur et le bazooka malgré ce qu'il a dit, était faux. j'en parlerai dans un futur chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rodéo

Chapitre 7 : Rodéo.

"Tu semble nerveux, Olivier." Déclara Harry.

"Bon sang, pas toi Harry ? C'est ton premier match officiel et c'est contre les Serpentards."

"Oh moi tu sais, le jour où je serais stressé il gèlera en enfer." Dit Harry. "Tu sais quoi, oubli ça. Me connaissant je pourrai bien le faire."

"Stresser ?" Demanda Dubois.

"Non, geler les enfers." Répondit Harry.

"Je sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur." Lança Dubois. "Le fait que tu pense en être capable, ou que moi-même je pense que tu en es capable."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion car la porte devant eux s'ouvrir, les laissant entré dans le stade de Quidditch.

Le match se déroulait bien Gryffondor menant de plusieurs dizaines de points, mais ce n'était pas difficile car les unités ne servait à rien. Harry trouvait ça complètement illogique, et venant de sa part, c'était quelque chose. Au moins au tennis il comprenait que le système de point reposé sur ceux du jeu de paume et avait une logique, mais là, rien.

Harry parcourait le terrain de Quidditch en quête du vif d'or en étant sur son balai et pas en dessous, comme l'avait exigé Dubois. Harry trouvais ça moins fun mais il s'exécuta. Il avait repéré le vif une première fois et presque réussi à l'attraper, mais le capitaine adverse l'avais interrompus.

Alors qu'il volait tranquillement, Harry senti son balai faire une embardé. Il fut surprit mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Mais seulement peut de temps après le balai fit une autre embardé, puis un autre, et enfin le balai d'Harry le secouait comme un prunier.

"Harry arrête de faire l'imbécile !" Vociféra Dubois.

"N'y… suis… pour… rien." Réussi à dire Harry entre deux secousses.

Hermione qui avait remarqué le problème d'Harry, balaya la foule à l'aide des jumelles d'Hagrid. Ron la voyait pivoter lentement à la recherche de quelque chose puis se figer.

"Je le savais." S'exclama-t-elle en lâchant les jumelles puis en quittant les gradins, elle dit en disparaissant "C'est Rogue."

Hermione descendit les marche des gradins quatre à quatre, fit le tour du stade, et commença à grimper dans la tribune des professeurs. Arrivé presque au sommet elle jeta un œil à Harry et poussa un juron. Harry portait maintenant un stetson qu'il tenait dans sa main, il avait des éperons à l'arrière de bottes texanes, un pantalon blanc à tâches noires faisans penser aux robes des vaches Holstein, et son nimbus 2000 avait maintenant une tête de cheval en bois à l'avant. Harry lui beuglait comme un damné des : "YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

Hermione fulminait devant l'inconscience de son ami et ne vit pas le professeur Quirrell qu'elle percuta. Deux secondes plus tard elle se trouvait sous les gradins des professeurs et murmura un sort, qui fut inaudible dans le brouhaha ambiant, mettant le feu à la robe de Rogue.

Hermione regarda à nouveau Harry qui à son grand soulagement avait reprit le contrôle de son balai, mais il fonçait à toute allure vers le sol.

Une fois au sol Harry mit sa main à sa bouche et cracha une sphère doré qu'il montra à la foule. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or et le match s'était fini sur la victoire des Gryffondors.

* * *

"C'est quoi cette manie d'attraper avec les dents !?" S'exclama Hagrid.

Après le match Hagrid avait invité Harry, Ron, et Hermione à venir prendre le thé dans sa cabane.

Hagrid s'en voulait de son attitude. Depuis sa rencontre avec Harry il avait prit l'habitude d'éviter se dernier sans s'en rendre compte. Quand il s'en aperçu et il se maudit en réalisant qu'il avait eu des préjugés envers Harry, comme les sorciers en avait sur sa propre condition de demi-géant.

"Promit." Dit Harry. "La prochaine fois j'attraperai le vif avec les pieds."

Personne ne releva car ils savaient tous les trois que si quelqu'un pouvait bien faire ça, c'était Harry.

"C'était Rogue." Déclara Hermione. "C'est lui qui a lançait un sort à ton balai."

"Allons, ce sont des bêtises." Répliqua Hagrid " Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?"

"Je sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus !" Déclara fièrement Hermione. "Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visés et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois tout en disant des choses !"

"Il me donnait peut-être la sérénade ?" Proposa Harry.

"Harry !" S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron en même temps.

"Quoi !" Vilipenda Harry. "Je vous rappelle que je l'ai eu dans ma tête lors de notre premier cours, et je n'ai pas senti qu'il était maléfique."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr." Déclara Ron. "Je suis sûr qu'il veux s'emparer de ce que garde le chien."

Hagrid, de surprise, lâcha sa théière qui se fracassa par terre. "Vous avez vu Touffu ?"

"Touffu ?" Demanda Hermione en réparent la théière d'un coup de baguette.

"Oui, c'est mon chien."

"Touffu, c'est le nom du chien en entier ou juste d'une des tête ?" Demanda Harry.

"Écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois." Dit Hagrid avec sérieux. "Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…"

"Tiens, tiens !" Dit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Il y a donc un Nicolas Flamel dans le coup."

Hagrid voulus se frapper pour sa bêtise, mais décida de changer de sujet.

"Au fait Harry." Dit-il d'un ton amical. "Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude à ton égard ces derniers mois. En voyant ton état, ça m'a fait un choc et je t'ai évité. C'était vraiment pas gentil, je tenais à m'excuser et à t'offrir ceci."

Hagrid tout en parlant avait commençait à apporter quelque chose de volumineux couvert par un drap qu'il découvrit, montrant une superbe chouette des neige.

"Elle est magnifique." S'exclama Hermione en plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. "Mais Hagrid, elle a du vous couter une fortune."

"Pas du tout." Affirma Hagrid. "Au contraire, c'est une invendu."

"Pourquoi." S'étonna Hermione devant le superbe animale.

"Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente." Déclara Hagrid. "Les sorcier préfèrent des hiboux ou des chouettes serviles qui ne se pose pas de question. J'espère juste qu'elle sera assez intelligente pour empêcher à Harry de faire des bêtises."

Hermione n'en était pas si sûr quand elle vit qu'Harry avait mit la chouette sur ses genoux et la caressait comme les méchants caressaient leur chat dans les vieux films d'espionnages.

* * *

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Noël approchait à grands pas et cela faisais deux jours qu'il tournait en rond sans trouver de réponse.

La cause de son trouble se trouvait dans une boite sur son bureau, et il s'agissait de la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter qui revenait légalement à Harry.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Le premier était de rendre la cape à Harry. Après-tout il en était le légitime héritier et de plus Albus avait toujours dit qu'il la lui rendrait lors du premier noël d'Harry à Poudlard. Le deuxième était de la garder. La cape en elle-même ne lui servait à rien car il pouvait se désillusionnait avec une tel efficacité qu'il en devenait invisible. Mais Harry… était Harry, et il avait peur de tout ce que pourrait faire le jeune Gryffondor avec un tel artefact.

"Oh et puis zut." Déclara Dumbledore. "Si je ne peux pas faire un choix, autant laissé choisir le destin."

Il s'assit devant sont bureau et sorti un gallion de sa poche. "Pile, elle va à Harry. Face, je la garde jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit plus sage."

Albus ferma les yeux, et avec son pousse donna l'impulsion à la pièce pour être projeté dans les airs. Il attendit quelque seconde et un bruit métallique retenti. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus pour faire bonne mesure et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Quand il vit la pièce il poussa un énorme juron et quitta son bureau, laissant derrière lui une pièce en or, parfaitement en équilibre sur sa tranche.

Il claqua violemment la porte, et les vibrations causé par cette dernière firent basculer la pièce, faisans apparaitre le côté pile.

* * *

"Harry, Harry lève-toi." Cria Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qui a ?" Demanda Harry dans un demi-sommeil.

"Joyeux noël." Dit Ron.

"Joyeux noël." Répondit Harry en baillant. "Snorky!"

L'elfe apparu dans un petit pop sonore. "Oui maître."

"Tiens mon amis, joyeux noël." Dit Harry en lui tendant un petit paquet.

L'elfe fit un pas de recul sous le coup de la surprise. "Mais… mais Snorky et un elfe de maison, les elfes de maison ne reçoivent pas de cadeaux et Snorky n'a rien à offrir au maître."

"Pas grave." Dit Harry. "Tu sais bien que je ne fait rien comme tout le monde."

Snorky s'inclina respectueusement, mais n'ouvrit pas son cadeau.

"Tu peux l'ouvrir." Déclara Harry.

L'elfe s'exécuta et ouvrit le paquet pour voir une simple médaille à l'intérieur. La chaine était en acier inoxydable et la médaille en elle-même était un simple disque lui aussi en acier sur lequel était gravé de manière stylisé les lettres SP.

"Snorky Potter." Expliqua Harry. "Vu que tu sers ma famille il m'a semblait logique de mettre ces initial."

Snorky serrai le médaillon dans sa main. Jamais un sorcier n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi beau pour lui. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

"Ce n'est pas qu'un simple médaillon." Dit Harry. "À l'intérieur se trouve un enchantement anti maladresse."

Snorky ainsi que Ron qui était resté silencieux, s'étranglèrent tous les deux. Ce genre d'enchantement coutait une fortune.

"Snorky ne peut pas accepter un cadeau si précieux." Couina l'elfe.

Harry s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de l'elfe.

"Snorky… tu connais mon état de santé ?"

"Snorky a comprit que vous étiez malade de la tête." Confirma l'elfe.

"C'est exacte." Confirma Harry. "Pour l'instant on me laisse faire à ma guise, mais qui sait si demain des médicomages ne viendront pas pour m'interner. Alors tu devras aller dans une autre famille qui n'aimera sûrement pas ta maladresse. En te donnant ce médaillon, je t'assure un avenir."

L'elfe pleura à chaude larmes. Ron quant à lui toussa discrètement pour attirer l'attention d'Harry.

"Tu sais Harry." Commença-t-il. "Faudra que je demande à maman d'abord, mais si tu veux, je veux bien m'occuper de Snorky s'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Merci Ron." Répondit simplement Harry. "Et sinon comment ça avance à la maison ?"

L'elfe essuya ses larmes et déclara. "La plupart des salles sont presque fini d'aménager, il ne manque que l'électricité à installer, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Les ouvriers moldus ne soupçonnent rien, il prenne Snorky pour un serviteur humain de petite taille un peu simplet. Le téléphone et installer et les gobelins passeront pour placé les sorts anti brouillage magique une fois les travaux moldus fini."

"Des sorts anti brouillage magique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Ron.

"Il s'agit de sort qui protège les technologies moldues de la magie." Dit Harry. "Tu sais peux être que les technologies moldues non mécanique ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, et bien ces protections feront qu'elles fonctionneront même dans une pièce saturé en magie."

"Oh !" S'exclama Ron.

"Sur ce, tu peux disposer Snorky. Joyeux noël."

"Joyeux noël maître." Dit l'elfe en s'inclinant. Puis il s'inclina face à Ron. "Joyeux noël, monsieur."

"Joyeux noël."

Et l'elfe disparu comme il était venu.

"On descend ouvrir nos cadeaux ?" Demanda Ron.

"J'ai des cadeaux." Fit Harry, surprit.

Ron sourit et se contenta de prendre la main d'Harry pour le relever et l'amener à la salle commune.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pas de référence cette fois. mais encore un Harry sérieux. Est-il malade ?^^


	8. Chapitre 8 : Réponses

Chapitre 8 : Réponses.

"Ça viens de qui ?" Se demanda Harry en soupesant un paquet.

"Je crois savoir." Dit Ron d'un ton penaud. "J'ai écrit à ma mère que tu n'allais probablement pas avoir de cadeau à cause de ton oncle et ta tante. Elle t'as sûrement fait un pull à la mode Weasley."

"Sympa de sa part." Dit Harry en ouvrant le paquet. "H comme hécatombe. Ta mère me connais si bien, elle sait déjà ce que je compte faire à Poudlard."

"Je pense plutôt que c'est un H pour Harry." Dit Ron.

"Transformer tout le monde en moi ? Ça pourrait être marrant." Réfléchit Harry.

"Ne nous parle pas de malheur." Paniqua Ron. "Tien c'est quoi ce colis."

"Mon cadeau. Joyeux noël Ron." Dit Harry.

En tâtant un peu le paquet, Ron écarquilla les yeux. "Me dit pas que c'est un balai?"

"Ok, je ne te le dit pas." Rigola Harry.

Ron ouvrit délicatement le paquet, et faillit avoir une attaque en voyant ce qui était écrit dessus 'Nimbus 2001'.

"Co…co…" Balbutia Ron.

"Cocoricoq ?" Demanda Harry.

"Non, comment t'as réussi à en avoir un alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore dans le commerce."

"J'ai tiré quelque ficelles. Mais sache que ce que tu as dans les mains c'est juste un prototype." Dit Harry. "Il est plus rapide que le 2000 mais moins que le 2001 quand il sortira officiellement."

"Ok comment ta fait ça ?" Dire deux voix à l'unisson.

"Fait quoi?" Demanda Harry aux jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver. Après tout il faisait tellement de chose qu'il en avait perdu le compte à la maternel.

"Ça !" firent les jumeaux Weasley en montrant leurs pulls. L'un était rose bonbon et l'autre bleu ciel, et ils étaient tout les deux agrémentés d'un énorme C doré.

Comprenant le sous-entendu aux surnoms que leur donne Harry, ce dernier éclata de rire. "Désolé les gars, mais là j'y suis pour rien. Par contre si j'étais vous, je surveillerai mes caleçons."

"Euh… je crois que c'est de ma faute." Dit Ron.

Les jumeaux le regardaient en ce demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

"J'ai écrit à maman à propos des surnoms qu'Harry vous avait donné et comment vous réagissiez." Expliqua Ron. "Je crois qu'elle a vu là l'occasion parfaite pour se venger de toute les blagues que vous faites."

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rires. "Décidément Harry…" Dit Fred

"…Tu as l'art de déridé les choses." Continua Georges.

"Pour réussir à faire en sorte que notre mère fasse une blague, faut se lever tôt." Fini Fred, et ils quittèrent la salle avec Percy afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné.

"Il te reste encore des cadeaux." Dit Ron.

Harry avait en effet encore deux paquets et une enveloppe épaisse. Il commença par le plus gros colis qui venait d'Hermione et qui contenait des confiseries.

"Hermione n'est pas sensé être fille de dentistes ?" S'exclama Harry.

"Si. Tu lui as offert quoi." Demanda Ron.

"Une bibliothèque." Répondit Harry.

"C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'elle lit. Elle a bien besoin d'un espace de rangement."

"Tu m'as mal comprit Ron." Dit Harry avec un sourire. "Je lui ai offert une bibliothèque entièrement remplit."

Ron réfléchissait à ce que son ami avait bien put offrir comme ouvrage à Hermione quand il fut sorti de ses pensées par un sanglot. Il vit alors qu'Harry pleurait comme ce n'était pas permit.

"Harry mon pote, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"Ça va Ron." Le rassura Harry. "Ça va même très bien. Regarde."

Ron attrapa l'enveloppe qu'Harry lui tendait. Elle contenait quelques photos d'étudiants de Poudlard et un petit mot.

 _Monsieur Potter._

 _Je ne crois pas que vous ayez en votre possession des photographies de vos parents. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de photo de votre père, mais il se trouve que, par hasard en faisans du rangement, je suis tombé sur des photos sur lequel se trouve Lily. Je suis sûr que ces photos auront plus de valeur à vos yeux qu'aux miens._

 _Joyeux noël._

"C'est génial Harry !" S'exclama Ron. "Mais il a pas signé."

"Pas grave." Dit Harry. "J'ai reconnus son écriture."

"Vraiment, c'est qui ?"

"Si cette personne a souhaité envoyer ses photos anonymement je ne révèlerais pas son identité sans son accord."

Ron comprenait. Il mourait d'envie de connaitre l'identité du mystérieux expéditeur, mais son meilleur ami était heureux et c'était tout ce qui compter.

"Il reste un paquet." Dit Ron en tendant le dernier cadeau d'Harry.

Harry vit que ce paquet était lui aussi accompagné d'un mot.

 _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage._

 _Très joyeux noël._

Le mot n'était pas signé et Harry ne reconnue pas l'écriture cette fois.

"Je crois savoir ce que c'est." S'exclama Ron. "Vite essaye-la."

Harry prit ce qu'il y avait dans la boite. Il s'agissait d'une cape avec d'étrange reflets et Harry avait la sensation avoir de l'eau et pas du tissus entre les mains. Il mit la cape sur ses épaules et regarda Ron pour savoir de quoi il avait l'air.

"Wooo." Fit Ron. "C'est une cape d'invisibilité."

Harry essaya de regarder ses pieds, et il fut surprit de n'y voir que du vide.

"Hum…" fit Harry pensivement. "On va manger ? J'ai faim."

"Mais Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu as ?"

"Parfaitement, mais j'ai faim." Répondit Harry. "Alors soit on va manger, soit on reste ici à calculer tous les délires que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec cette cape."

"On va manger." Dit précipitamment Ron en ayant prit un tient verdâtre.

"Brave petit." Répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Rogue était dans son bureau en train de faire un inventaire de sa réserve d'ingrédients quand on frappa à sa porte.

Il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Potter.

"Que voulez-vous Potter ? Je suis occupé." Dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

"Pourrais-je, s'il vous plaît, vous parler un instant professeur." Répondit Harry. "C'est important et ce ne sera pas long."

"Très bien." Dit Rogue en se poussant pour laisser passer Harry. "Mais gare à vous si vous me faite perdre mon temps."

Une fois la porte fermé Harry s'inclina devant Rogue. "Merci Professeur." Dit sérieusement Harry. "Le cadeau que vous m'avez fait, et le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eux de toute ma vie."

Rogue fit un pas en arrière, puis se ressaisi. "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Potter."

"Monsieur, si vous voulez qu'un mot soit vraiment anonyme, évitez de l'écrire avec la même écriture que pour vos cours."

Rogue voulus se frapper, d'habitude il modifiait son écriture pour ce genre de mot, mais vus qu'il s'adresser à un gosse, il ne pensait pas que ce dernier reconnaitrait son écriture.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Reprit Harry. "S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier. Dites-le moi."

Harry commença à partir quand Rogue l'intercepta.

"Un instant Potter. Il y a justement quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi. Asseyez-vous."

Rogue s'assit devant son bureau et Harry prit place en face de lui.

"Je voudrais avoir une conversation avec Brigitte."

"Brigitte ?"

"La lionne dans votre esprit. Et si possible je voudrais que cette conversation reste privé."

"Vous voulez avoir une conversation privé dans la tête même d'une personne. Même moi je trouve ça dingue."

"Potter." Grogna Rogue.

Harry leva les mains en signe de redditions et la seconde d'après Rogue se trouvait dans la bibliothèque mentale d'Harry.

"C'est par là." Dit l'image d'Harry en pointant une direction du doigt. "Quand vous voudrez sortir dites à haute voix 'rutabaga'."*

"Comprit, Potter." Dit Rogue, et l'image d'Harry disparut.

Après deux minutes de marche, Rogue tomba enfin sur la lionne qui le fixait du regard.

Severus se demanda comment il n'avait pas put remarquer avant que la lionne avait les yeux vert, et que les marques sous les yeux du félidé étaient rousses au lieu d'être normalement blanchâtre chez les lions.

"Pouvons-nous discuter ?" Demanda Rogue.

La lionne acquiesça de la tête.

"Pouvons-nous le faire plus loin ?" Dit-il en faisans un bref coup de tête en direction de la cage à oiseau qui renfermé un fragment d'âme du seigneur des ténèbres.

La lionne fit non de la tête. Elle leva sa patte et l'approcha de la cage qui commença à luire d'une lumière blanche, et quand elle l'éloigna, la lumière de la cage diminua.

"Vous êtes ce qui maintien la cage fermé." Déduisit Rogue.

La lionne acquiesça.

Severus sembla embarrassé mais fini par lâcher la question qui lui tenait à cœur. "Lily… est-ce que c'est toi ?"

La lionne sourit et doucement mais surement elle commença à prendre forme humaine pour devenir une superbe rousse aux yeux vert.

"Merci, Sev." Dit la rousse. "Je ne peux pas prendre ma vrai forme devant quelqu'un tant que cette personne ne m'a pas appelé par mon prénom."

Rogue se mit à genou et se mit pleurer. "Pardon Lily, pardon. À cause de moi tu…"

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sev." Dit Lily en prenant Rogue dans ses bras. "Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser c'est moi. J'aurai dus accepter tes excuses à l'époque. Si je l'avais fait peut-être que tu n'aurais jamais rejoins l'autre taré."

"Mais comment…" Balbutia Severus.

"Tu connais le sort _anima translatio ?_ "

En entendant le nom du sort, Severus eu un mouvement de recul et d'horreur.

"C'est un sort de magie noir précédent celui qui sert à la création d'horcruxe." Dit Rogue avec dégout. "Il consiste à transférer son âme dans un réceptacle plus jeune afin d'obtenir une nouvelle jeunesse, l'âme se trouvant de base dans le réceptacle et alors détruit pour laisser la place à la nouvelle. Cependant le lanceur du sort peut toujours mourir comme n'importe qui. C'est pour ça que ce sort fut oublié quand les premier horcruxes apparurent."

"C'est exacte." Dit calmement Lily. "Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, et tu me connais j'ai gardé le sort en mémoire sans le vouloir. Quand face de serpent nous a attaqué, et que j'étais sûr qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Harry, j'ai lancé le sort en informulé juste avant que le sortilège de mort ne me touche. Il faut savoir qu'il faut plusieurs jours, voir semaines pour que l'âme de base soit détruite. J'ai donc fait en sorte que quand Voldemort voulus tuer Harry, c'est mon âme qui fut détruite au lieu de l'âme d'Harry.

"Mais tu es toujours là." Dit Rogue.

"Non Sev, je suis comme un horcruxe, juste un fragment d'âme. L'Avada Kedavra est fait pour détruire complètement une âme, instantanément. Mais vu qu'il y avait deux âmes dans le corps d'Harry au lieu d'une seule, le sort a ricochet tout en me détruisant en grande parti, tu connais la suite. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, on ne peut pas me ramener à la vie car j'ai été créé après avoir perdu mon corps. De plus il faut que je garde l'autre tordu à l'œil pour protéger mon fils."

Rogue failli pleurer à nouveau, et Lily s'en aperçue.

"Ne sois pas triste pour moi Sev. Je suis avec mon fils et j'ai des tas de livres originaux pour me distraire et qui couvre des tas de sujets. SF, horreur, roman d'amour, tout y passe. Harry a une sacrée imagination."

"Tu arrive à lire quelque chose dans cette tornade ?" Dit Rogue en repensant à son arrivé dans l'esprit d'Harry la première fois.

"Cette endroit est épargné. Je pense qu'Harry sais inconsciemment qui je suis vraiment, et il a fait de cet endroit, un endroit sûr. Je te l'ai dit ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Je suis même tombé l'autre jour sur un manga yaoi avec James et toi comme protagoniste, j'en ai encore des vapeurs."

"LILY !" Hurla Rogue indigné, et rouge comme une tomate car il savait que Lily adorait ce genre de littérature.

Lily éclata de rire. "Je te taquine Sev… même si je suis vraiment tombé sur ce yaoi."

"Je pourrais revenir te rendre visite ?" Demanda Rogue.

Le visage de Lily s'assombrit. "Non Sev. Même si je serais heureuse de parler avec toi, c'est trop dangereux pour Harry. Il a réussi par miracle à atteindre un certain équilibre mental sans basculer complètement dans la folie. Des incursions répétées aussi profondément dans son esprit risqueront de le faire basculer et si tes visites provoqueraient ça, alors là, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner."

Severus crispa une main sur son cœur. Le faite de ne plus revoir Lily lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que de ne pas avoir son pardon.

Lily le reprit dans ses bras. "Vie ta vie Sev, pas le semblant de vie que tu as actuellement, et si ça peux t'aider à avancer. Je te pardonne."

Rogue rendit son étreinte à Lily et ferma les yeux. Une larme s'en échappa.

"Sev… Une fois de retour à la réalité, tu pourras me rendre un services ?"

"Si c'est en mon pouvoir."

"Donne un coup de pied au cul de Dumbledore pour avoir mit Harry chez ma taré de sœur."

"Il a mit Harry chez Pétunia ?"

"Oui, mais inutile de se préoccuper des Dursley. Harry les a déjà suffisamment traumatisé comme cela." Dit Lily avec un petit rire. "Ce qu'il a déjà fait à Poudlard n'est rien en comparaison."

Rogue ricana à son tour. Il n'aimait pas les frasques d'Harry, mais il détestait encore plus Pétunia et son mari obèse, qu'il ne détestait James Potter.

"Il est temps que tu y ailles." Dit Lily. "Prononce le mot."

"Déjà ?"

Lily fronça des sourcils et lui lança un regard noir qui était bien plus effrayant que le sien. "Je ne risquerai pas la santé de mon fils."

"Désolé, est-ce qu'on se reverra ?" Demanda Severus.

Lily lui sourit. "Qui sait, avec la magie tout est possible."

"Dans ce cas je préfère te dire 'au revoir' que 'adieux'."

Lily sourit encore plus. "Au revoir Sev. N'oublie pas de vivre ta vie, et le coup de pied au cul de Dumbledore."

Rogue eu un petit sourire en coin. "Une dernière question avant de partir. La bibliothécaire ?"

"Juste une manifestation mentale d'Harry qui l'aide à réguler sa folie."

"Je vois… Rutabaga."

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour le monde réel, Lily lui lança. "Au fait Sev, Un millions de points t'es sérieux ?"

"Je vous remercies Potter." Dit Rogue de retour dans la réalité. "Vous pouvez disposer."

Une fois Harry parti Severus verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce, puis pleura.

Après cinq minutes il se ressaisit et écrit un mot.

 _Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _J'ai un message à vous transmettre en main propre. Je vous attends dans mes appartements._

 _Rogue._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Légère référence à la série Charmed où il utilise le mot rutabaga comme nom de code pour désigner le mariage.

 **Et oui deux chapitre d'affiler, moi aussi je suis fou.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Riséd

Chapitre 9 : Riséd.

"Hé Ron, réveilles-toi." Dit Harry en lui arrachant ses couvertures.

"Quoi encore ?" Demanda Ron.

"J'ai trouvé un truc génial." Déclara Harry.

"Tu l'as trouvé, ou tes délires l'ont fabriqué ?"

"Je l'ai trouvé… Enfin je crois."

Ron soupira, mais il se dit que le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'Harry pour aller se recoucher, c'était de l'accompagner.

Ils longeaient un couloir sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ron, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient invisible et hors des dortoirs après le couvre feu baillait régulièrement sans être affecter par l'excitation du moment. Il allait demander à Harry si c'était encore loin quand Harry le plaqua contre le mur et lui fit signe de se taire.

Plus loin à un croisement, s'entendait des bruits de pas irrégulier et des grognements. Puis finalement ils purent voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait l'air de marcher avec difficulté en se tenant le bas du dos et en maugréant. Ron et Harry étaient trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait et ils n'avaient pas envi de se rapprocher, mais ils réussirent quand même à saisir un mot : 'Potion'.

Une fois sûr que le professeur Dumbledore était assez éloigné, ils continuèrent à avancer.

Harry emmena Ron dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe abandonné. Il n'y avait ni chaise ni pupitre, mais au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense miroir. En se rapprochant Ron put voir une inscription gravé au sommet. riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej.

"Regarde dedans." Dit Harry. "Tu verras c'est marrant."

Ron s'avança prudemment. D'abord il ne vit que son reflet mais rapidement son reflet changea. Il devint plus grand, plus vieux. Il portait la tenue de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Dans ses mains se trouvait la coupe de Quidditch qu'il brandissait en triomphe. Et sur sa tenue de capitaine brillait l'insigne des préfets en chef.

Il allait demander à Harry si le miroir montrait l'avenir, mais il sursauta quand Harry se mit à hurler.

"AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ, AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ, AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEZ, AAALLLEEEZZZ LE STAAAAAAAAAAAADE."*

Ron se retourna, il vit Harry habillé d'une drôle de façons. Il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier, mais un short ainsi qu'une sorte de T-shirt sans en être un, c'était plus épais. Il avait peint sur ses joues le drapeau du Royaume-Uni, l'Union Flag. Il portait aussi un bonnet et une écharpe au couleur de l'Union Flag, et il avait dans ses mains deux grands bâtons en plastique avec L'union Flag imprimé dessus.

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Harry devant le regard rond de son ami. "J'ai pas pus voir le match en direct laisse moi au moins le regarder en différé."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Demanda Ron.

"Du match de foot."

"Le sport moldu dont est fan Dean ? Qu'elle rapport avec ce miroir ?"

"Ron, Ron, Ron." Soupira Harry. "Ce miroir reflète ce que l'on désire. Bon sang c'est marqué en grosse lettre au sommet du moment que tu sais lire à l'envers."

Ron relus l'inscription et en effet il était marqué que le miroir montrait ce que notre cœur désirait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle plusieurs élèves remarquèrent que leur directeur boitait, alors qu'il marchait pour atteindre son siège à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se figea un peu devant son siège, et fini par décider d'invoquer un coussin avant de s'assoir tout en jetant un regard noir au professeur Rogue qui semblait ne pas le remarquer.

"Vous allez bien Albus ?" Demanda Minerva inquiète.

"Ce n'est rien Minerva. J'ai juste reçus… un nouveau type de beuglante. Mais inutile de d'y faire attention et prenons notre petit déjeuné."

* * *

"Ainsi tu es encore là, Harry ?" Déclara Dumbledore.

"Faut bien." Répondit Harry. "C'est la seul télé de Poudlard. L'épisode va bientôt commencer, là c'est la pub. D'ailleurs pourquoi, même avec un miroir magique, il faut qu'on se tape de la pub. Tout le monde s'en fout des nouveaux bonbons saveur citron."

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu détourne le miroir de Riséd de sa fonction première ?"

"Évitez de me sous estimer." Dit Harry. "Y'en a qui ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes."**

"Oh, vraiment ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry se contenta d'hausser des épaules. "C'est vous qui voyez." Dit-il.**

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ce miroir et dangereux. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient."

"Pas de risque de ce côté-là." Déclara Harry. "Je suis déjà complètement timbré et près à poster."

Dumbledore gloussa légèrement. "Oh, je te crois sur parole Harry, mais demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver."

"Je peux au moins regarder l'épisode du jour ?"

Dumbledore soupira. "Soit, je te le permet."

"Monsieur." Demanda Harry. "Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?"

"C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si tu veux."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?"

"Moi ? D'habitude, je me vois avec une paire de chaussettes en laine à la main. Tout le monde s'obstine à m'offrir des livres pour noël, alors que je manque cruellement de bonnes chaussettes chaudes. Mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, je suis assez intrigué par les bonbons au citron que tu as mentionné."

* * *

"Harry tu es fou !" S'exclama Hermione qui venais tout juste de revenir de vacance, et qui lui adressa la parole sans même lui dire bonjour. Elle était accompagnée de Ron.

"Tu en doutais encore ?" Demanda Harry. "Je croyais que c'était maintenant une évidence."

"Arrête de te moquer." Gronda Hermione. "Je te parle de tes cadeaux de noël. Rien que le balai de Ron vaux une fortune, mais parmi les livres que tu m'as offert il y a carrément des originaux et des premières éditions qui date de je ne sais quand. On sait que tu es riche de par tes parents, mais à ce rythme, tu finiras sans un sous."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Soupira Harry. "Quand feras-tu enfin la différence entre 'fou' et 'débile' ? Sache que l'argent que j'ai utilisé pour vos cadeau n'a été prit que sur les intérêts de l'argent que j'ai gagné de mes procès."

"Tes procès ? Quel procès ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Te rappelles-tu de notre première conversation dans le Poudlard Express ?"

Hermione acquiesça.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit quand je me suis présenté ?"

Hermione réfléchit. "Que j'avais lu des livres sûr toi…" Commença-t-elle à dire avant d'entrevoir une réponse à sa question. "Attends tu veux dire…?"

"Que les auteurs on utilisé mon nom pour se faire de l'argent sans mon consentement." Confirma Harry. "Et je peux te dire qu'il y a beaaaaaaauuuuuucoup de monde qui a écrit sur moi. Mon avocat les a tous attaqué en procès, et on a gagné haut la main."

"Tu as prit qui comme avocat ?" Demanda Ron tout en mangeant.

"Lucius Malefoy." Répondit Harry. Ce qui a eu pour effet d'étrangler Ron.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les Malefoy ?" Demanda Hermione en tapotant dans le dos de Ron.

"Il est vrai, qu'en temps normale, je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec des types louches. Cependant, là, on parle d'avocat, et dans ce cas pour avoir un bon avocat, il faut le prendre le plus retord possible."

"Mais Malefoy…" Commença Ron.

"…Est le plus retord de tous. Il faisait déjà parti de ma liste avant de rentrer à Poudlard, et après la rencontre avec Malefoy fils, je me suis dit que Malefoy père serait de la même trempe, et donc l'avocat qu'il me fallait." Fini Harry. "En plus, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais j'ai lancé ma propre marque de goodies 'Harry Potter'."

"De quoi ?" Demanda Ron.

"De goodies." Expliqua Hermione. "Il s'agit d'objet ayant un rapport avec des choses ou des personnes connue. Comme pour des livres, des films, etc. Les posters de Quidditch que tu as, sont des goodies. Même l'écharpe au couleurs de Gryffondor que tu porte aux matchs peut être considéré comme un goodies."

"Exactement." Confirma Harry. "J'ai fait faire des peluches à mon effigie, quelque fourniture de bureau comme des encriers avec un éclair dessus. J'ai aussi sorti ma marque de chaudron pour faire rager un peu Rogue car ils sont aux normes de Poudlard, ainsi que ma marque d'entonnoir."

"D'entonnoir ?" s'exclama Hermione en fronçant les sourcils puis elle comprit. "À d'accord, à cause de se cliché du fou avec un entonnoir sur la tête."

"T'as tout comprit." Lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Grace à ça j'ai doublé la fortune Potter, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Dit-il en se levant.

"Où tu vas ?" Demanda Ron.

"Hagrid est en train de faire un truc complètement fou et dangereux en s'occupant d'un œuf de dragon, je vais donc en informer notre bien aimé directeur."

"Tu deviens responsable ? Toi ?" Dit Hermione septique.

"Pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est moi qui ai le monopole de la folie à Poudlard."

* * *

"Au fait." Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur salle commune. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel ?"

"Non." Répondit Ron.

"Pas cherché." Dit Harry.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux les garçons."

"Pourquoi j'irai chercher qui c'est, alors que je le sais depuis le premier jour où Hagrid nous en a parlé." Dit Harry.

"HARRY !" Fulminèrent Ron et Hermione. "Tu aurais pu nous le dire au lieu de nous laisser chercher dans une centaine de bouquins." Conclut cette dernière.

"Mais Hermione, ce qui compte c'est le voyage, pas la destination." Déclara Harry. "Tout ce que tu as lu en cherchant Flamel, te sera peut-être utile un jour."

"Alors c'est qui ?" Demanda Ron.

"Et si tu demandait plutôt à Hermione." Dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Après-tout, c'est elle qui a le livre où se trouve l'information, sur sa table de chevet."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis elle écarquilla les yeux tellement grands qu'on aurait dit une démente, avant de ce précipité dans le dortoir des filles comme si elle avait le diable au trousse.

Elle revint moins d'une minutes plus tard en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

"Quelle idiote." Déclara-t-elle. "Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder là-dedans ! J'avais pris ce livre à la bibliothèque il y a déjà un bout de temps pour avoir quelque chose à lire le soir."

"Bonjour le pavé." Dit Ron qui se prit à son tour le regard noir d'Hermione.

"Je le savais ! Je le savais !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Nicolas Flamel, est le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la Pierre philosophale."

"La quoi ?" Demanda Ron.

"La pierre philosophale." Expliqua Harry. "Tu sais, c'est la pierre qui pose des questions existentiel. Être, ou ne pas être ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? La tartine tombe-t-elle toujours du côté beurré ?"

"Arrête avec tes bêtises Harry." L'interpella Hermione. "La pierre philosophale peut transformer le plomb en or, et apporter l'immortalité."

"Vous imaginez l'éternité avec moi à vos côté ?" Dit Harry avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à ses deux amis.

"Donc ce serait ça que garde Touffu ?" Demanda Ron.

"Mais d'avis que c'est pas la meilleur des manières de faire." Dit Harry. "Autant mettre un panneau fléché avec marqué 'pierre philosophale' en gros."

"Si tu es si malin, comment aurais-tu protégé la pierre." Demanda Hermione.

"Simple. J'aurais métamorphosé la pierre pour qu'elle ressemble à n'importe quelle pierre et l'aurait balancé au hasard dans une carrière de pierre qui ne soit plus en activité." Déclara Harry.

Ron réfléchit puis déclara. "Le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas bête ton idée."

"J'arrête pas de vous le dire. Arrêtez de confondre 'fou' et 'débile'."

"Au fait." Demanda Hermione. "Comment tu as fait pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles ? Normalement il y a un sort qui empêche les garçons de monter."

"Je me suis travesti." Répondit Harry. "Le soutien-gorge m'allait bien mais le string me faisait mal aux fesses. Sans compter que j'avais peur de faire de la musique en lâchant une caisse."

"Mais enfin Harry te déguisé ne suffis pas à… Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber." Dit Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*J'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce que j'allais mettre comme désire d'Harry. J'ai pensé à la série columbo, au feu de l'amour, etc. Puis finalement, même si je ne suis pas foot, je me suis inspiré de la coupe du monde 2018 qui passe en ce moment. Même si ce n'ai pas ces matchs que regarde Harry.

**Référence au sketch 'c'est vous qui voyez' de Chevallier et Laspalès. Anachronisme de 1992.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Épreuves

Chapitre 10 : Épreuves.

"Ça y est, j'ai trouvé." Déclara Hermione.

"Trouvé quoi ?" Demandèrent Ron et Harry.

"Pourquoi il veut voler la pierre." Dit Hermione qui cherchait la réponse depuis plusieurs mois.

"Pour devenir immortel." Dit Ron.

"Faudrait faire un sondage." Dit Harry. "Pour demander qui il craigne le plus de voir devenir immortel. Moi ou Rogue."

"Un peu de sérieux les garçons. J'ai fait des recherches et je pense que le Professeur Rogue veut l'utiliser pour ressusciter Voldemort. J'ai découvert que le professeur Rogue était un partisan de vous-savez-qui, et il n'a échappé à la prison que parce que Dumbledore a affirmé qu'il était son espion."

"T'es ridicule Hermione. Je l'ai eu deux fois dans ma tête et je n'ai rien senti de maléfique. Un peu de colère la première fois certes. Mais la deuxième fois j'ai senti de la joie, de la tristesse, et de l'amour, mais rien de maléfique."

"Excuse-moi Harry mais je te croirais quand tu arrêteras de faire tout tes… 'truc'." Dit Hermione.

Harry haussa des épaules. "Cela mit à part, je te signale que Voldychou a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore et que Rogue ne tentera rien tant qu'il est là. Et puis il faut qu'il trouve le moyen de passer le chien. Sinon ça vous dit d'aller voir Hagrid, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu."

* * *

"Au fait." Demanda Ron. "Comment vous avez réussi à avoir un œuf de dragon ?"

Hagrid eu un regard triste et Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron devant son manque de tac.

"Ce n'est rien Hermione." Dit Hagrid. "En fait je l'ai gagné au jeu contre un homme. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire à quoi il ressemblait, il a gardé le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage tout du long, mais avec un œuf de dragon c'est compréhensible."

"Cette personne l'a mit en gage ? Comme ça ?" Demanda Harry.

"En fait avant ça il m'a d'abord demandé si je serais capable de m'en occuper." Dit Hagrid. "Mais je lui ai dit qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon."

"Il s'est intéressé à Touffu ?" Demanda Harry.

"Évidemment qu'il c'est intéressé à Touffu." S'exclama Hagrid. "On ne rencontre pas un chien à trois tête à chaque coin de rue. Même si on est du métier. Je lui en ai un peu parlé, je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort."

Hagrid parut soudain horrifié.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça !" S'écria-t-il. "Oubliez-ça ! Hé ! Où allez-vous ?"

Hermione et Ron fonçais vers le château suivis par Harry.

"Je suis certaine que l'homme c'était le Professeur Rogue." S'exclama Hermione. "Il faut prévenir le directeur."

"C'est bien comme programme." Dit Harry. "Mais tu sais le mot de passe de son bureau ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'y suis allé on ne pouvait y accéder que par un mot de passe qui a surement changé depuis."

Hermione s'arrêta net. Il était déjà dans le château quand Harry avait fait sa remarque.

"Je déteste quand tu es logique comme ça." Déclara Hermione.

"T'aimes pas quand je suis fou, t'aime pas quand je suis logique. Faut que tu te décide." Dit Harry sur un ton de défit.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une voix les interpella.

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui transporté une énorme pile de livre dans les bras en maugréant. Les trois Gryffondors allèrent à sa rencontre.

"Pourquoi vous ne réduisez pas les livres professeur ?" Demanda Harry.

"Malheureusement ces livres sont enchantés et les réduire risquerai de les altérer."

"On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore." Dit Hermione.

"Voir le professeur Dumbledore ?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall. "Et pourquoi donc ?"

"C'est… c'est…" Commença Ron.

"…Cé-Célimène." Acheva Harry.*

"C'est un secret." Dit Ron sans tenir compte d'Harry.

"Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes." Répondit-elle froidement. "Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres."

"Il est parti ?" dit Ron d'une voix fébrile.

"Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Weasley, il est très demandé."

"Mais c'est très important, ce que nous avons à lui dire !" Déclara Hermione.

"Vous avez quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre de la Magie, miss Granger ?"

"Écoutez." Reprit Hermione. "Nous pensons que le professeur Rogue veut voler la pierre philosophale."

La pile de livre tomba des bras du professeur McGonagall.

"Vous… vous…" Bégaya-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

"Ah, me regardait pas comme ça." Dit Harry. "Je trouve ça aussi fou que vous."

Minerva se reprit alors. "Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain." Dit-elle enfin. "Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée."

Elle ramassa ses livres avec l'aide d'Harry et s'en alla.

"C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer." Dit Hermione lorsqu'ils furent certains que le professeur McGonagall était trop loin pour les entendre. "Le professeur Rogue va essayer d'ouvrir la trappe, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver et il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a envoyé cette lettre. Ils vont être étonnés, au ministère de la Magie, en voyant débarquer Dumbledore."

Ron eu alors un air paniqué. Rogue se trouvait derrière eux.

"Bonjour." Dit-il d'une voix douce.

"Bonjour professeur." Répondit joyeusement Harry.

"Bon…bonjour professeur." Balbutièrent Ron et Hermione.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil." Dit Rogue.

"En fait on en reviens." Dit Harry. "On est rentré pour éviter une insolation."

Rogue se contenta d'hocher de la tête et s'en alla en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

Ron et Hermione soupirèrent une fois leur professeur éloigné.

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour mentir aussi ouvertement à un professeur." Déclara Ron.

"C'est un art mon cher, c'est un art." Dit Harry d'un ton pompeux.

* * *

Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient devant la porte qui menait à la trappe. Hermione et Ron c'était mit en tête de damer le pion à Rogue en récupérant la pierre philosophale avant lui. Alors qu'Harry leur affirmait que c'était une perte de temps, mais les accompagna quand même pour plus de sécurité.

Harry soupira. "Je m'en occupe." Dit-il en sortant un saxophone et une paire de lunette de soleil à monture blanche. "Une fois endormit vous ouvrez la trappe et sautez dedans, je vous rejoindrais après."

Il se mit alors à jouer un morceau entrainant au saxophone tout en bougeant frénétiquement des hanche.**

Ron et Hermione virent par l'entrebâillement de la porte Touffu s'endormir et ils se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la trappe et sauter dedans. Dès qu'ils eurent sauté, Harry sauta à son tour sous les aboiements de Touffu qui c'était réveillé dès qu'Harry avait cessé de jouer.

Il atterri sur quelque chose de mou et peu de temps après des racines semblable à des tentacules commencèrent à le ligoter.

"Au mon dieu." S'exclama Harry. "Je suis dans un Hentai !"***

"C'est un filet du diable." Dit Hermione. "Il faut vous détendre."

Elle se détendit alors et passa au travers. Harry l'imita en mettant quand même ses mains sur son rectum par précaution, et passa aussi au travers.

Ron quant à lui n'arrivait pas à se détendre et paniquait. Mais il fut sauvé par Hermione qui s'était rappelé que le filet du diable craignait la chaleur et la lumière et y mit le feu.

Ils continuèrent à progresser le long d'un passage sinueux et ils arrivèrent dans une salle remplit de créature ailées.

"Drôle d'oiseaux." S'exclama Hermione.

"Regarde mieux." Dit Harry. "Ce n'est pas des oiseaux mais des clés. Et une d'elles ouvrent cette porte." Dit-il en désignant une porte au fond de la salle.

Ron examina la serrure de la porte. "Il faut une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent, comme la poignée." Déclara-t-il.

"Je m'en charge." Lança Harry en prenant un balai qui se trouvait dans la salle.

En moins de dix secondes il avait repéré la bonne clé et l'avait attrapé… avec ses pieds, avant de la récupérer dans sa main. Dès qu'il eu la clé entre ses… pieds les autres clés le prirent en chasse.

Harry fit plusieurs acrobatie alors que Ron et Hermione lui faisais signent de leur lancer la clé.

Harry ne les écouta pas en se posa près d'eux. Il pivota rapidement et hurla. "VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !"****

Les clés alors se figèrent en l'air comme si elles avaient percuté un mur de brique. Harry ouvrit alors tranquillement la porte et ils continuèrent leur progression.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle encore plus grande que la précédente. En son centre ce trouvait un échiquier géant.

"Je m'en charge." Proclama Harry.

"Euh Harry ?" Demanda Ron timidement. "Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais comment jouer aux échecs ?"

"Bien sûr." Lança Harry. "J'invoque ma reine en E6 en mode défense."*****

"T'invoque ta reine en E6 ?" S'exclama Ron qui savait que ce mouvement était impossible en début de parti, et puis 'invoquer' ?

"En mode défense ?" S'exclama Hermione qui, même si elle était novice aux échecs, savait qu'il n'y avait pas de mode défense. Il y avait bien des stratégies défensives. Mais pas de 'mode défense'.

Pourtant à leur grande surprise, la reine se fondit dans le plateau pour réapparaitre en E6. Ses bras étaient devant son visage, le protégeant comme un boxeur.

Normalement c'était au blanc de jouer maintenant. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis.

"J'utilise trois cartes magique 'pot de cupidité' et je pioche six cartes." Dit-il, et six carte apparurent dans sa main. En les voyant il sourit et en montra cinq. "J'invoque 'EXODIA le maudit'."

Un gigantesque pentacle à dix branches apparu derrière Harry. Une créature encore plus gigantesque en sorti, car seul son torse sortait du double pentacle. La créature était dorée avec un visage bleu sombre, et elle était dépourvue de lèvres, laissant apparaitre des dents d'un blanc ivoire. Et sur sa tête reposé un némés typique de l'Égypte antique.

La créature concentra dans ses mains enchainées une boule d'énergie qu'elle projeta ensuite vers les pièces adverses, les détruisant.

Une fois la lueur de l'attaque disparue, Ron et Hermione purent voir que toutes les pièces adverses, avaient été détruites, à l'exception du roi, et la créature avait elle aussi disparu.

"UNO." Déclara Harry, et le roi blanc ce fissura avant de tombé en miettes.******

Ron et Hermione avait la bouche ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela avant qu'Harry les sortirent de leur transe.

"Ben alors, vous venez ?" Demanda-t-il en franchisant la porte que gardait le jeu d'échec.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis finalement ils haussèrent des épaules en s'exclamant à l'unisson. "C'est Harry !" Comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout.

Cette fois ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle. En son centre se trouvait un troll encore plus gros que celui d'Halloween, avec une bosse sanglante sur la tête.

Harry fit une petite moue et d'un simple coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre un pansement adapté à la taille du troll, sur sa bosse. Il regarda son œuvre quelques secondes, et d'un second coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre une tétine dans la bouche du troll et un ours en peluche géant dans ses bras.

"Quoi ?" Lança Harry devant le regard que lui lançaient ses amis. "Les trolls aussi on droit à un peu de tendresse."

Le troll semblait d'accord avec Harry car un grand sourire apparu sur son visage endormi.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle suivante, deux murs de feu apparurent. Le premier leur bloquait l'accès à la prochaine salle. Et le second leur empêchait toute retraite.

Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait une table avec plusieurs fioles et un parchemin.

"C'est une énigme." Déclara Hermione. "Si on veux continuer il faut…"

Elle n'avait pas fini de parler qu'Harry prit une fiole qu'il avala d'une traite.

"Désolé." Déclara-t-il. "Mais il n'y en a assez que pour une personne, et c'est moi qui ait le plus de chance de m'en sortir. Buvez celle-là pour revenir en arrière et trouvez de l'aide."

Il traversa alors les flammes sans qu'un seul de ses amis puisse protester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Référence à la chanson 'Célimène Tamba' de David Martial.

** Référence à 'epic sax guy'. Anachronisme de 2010

*** Si vous n'avez pas comprit la référence, c'est que vous êtes trop jeune ou trop innocent. Ne recherchez pas, à moins d'avoir 18 ans. De toute façon vous rechercherez quand même, même si vous n'avez pas 18 ans.

**** Référence au seigneur des anneaux. Il s'agit d'un anachronisme de 2001 car dans le livre Gandalf dit "Vous ne pouvez passer."

***** Référence à Yu-gi-oh. Anachronisme de 1996.

****** Référence au jeu de carte 'UNO'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Annonce : Il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre pendant une ou deux semaines. Ses derniers jour j'ai été bien occuper si bien que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. En plus j'ai changer de pc et je dois tout transférer et j'aime vraiment pas windows 10.**

XXXXXX

à LaLouveduCosm0s : non, mais j'ai vécu à la montagne et j'étais plutôt isolé, car pour voir un pote il fallait aller sur une autre montagne. donc je m'occupais comme je pouvais et ça a beaucoup développer mon imagination. ensuite j'ai travailler mon côté loufoque avec mes saga mp3 et maintenant je me lâche en me disant qu'est-ce qui serait le plus fou dans cette situation (là, par exemple, j'ai une image de **Dumbledore coursé par des bonbons au citron ressemblant au fruit des pub oasis armé de lances)**... bon ok je dois être fou, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me soigne pas ;).


	11. Chapitre 11 : Affrontement

Chapitre 11 : Affrontement.

"Ah ah, je savais bien que c'était pas Rogue. Hermione me doit un gallion." Déclara Harry.

"C'est vrai qu'il faisait un bon coupable." Déclara Quirrell d'une voix calme et sans bégaiement. "Toujours en train de fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris géante ! À côté de lui, qui donc aurait pu soupçonner le p… p… pauvre et bé… bégayant p… p… professeur Quirrell ?"

"Pas moi." Lança Harry. "J'avais parié sur Crocdur, le chien d'Hagrid. J'avais aussi pensé au colonel moutarde dans la cuisine avec le chandelier."*

Quirrell soupira. "Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre." Dit-il d'un ton las. "Vous ne pouvez décidément rien faire comme tout le monde."

"Et encore vous n'avez pas vus ce que j'utilise comme sous vêtement." Répondit Harry. "Au fait, une question : Le coup du balai fou lors de mon premier match ?"

"C'était moi en effet. Et j'aurai réussi à vous tuer si Rogue ne c'était pas acharné à lancer des formules magiques pour vous sauver."

"Que voulez-vous, il ne peut pas résister à mes beaux yeux." Dit Harry en papillonnant des yeux.

Quirrell en eu assez et claqua des doigts, faisans apparaitre des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour d'Harry.

"Je savais pas que vous aimiez le bondage." Lança Harry. "Petit coquinou."*2

"Vous ne la fermez donc jamais ? C'est à se demander pourquoi mon troll ne vous a pas tué à Halloween par agacement."

Harry haussa des épaules. "Le thé a des vertus apaisante, et il a bien aimé le mien."

"Maintenant laissez-moi me concentrer sur ce miroir." Lança Quirrell en se détournant d'Harry.

"Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre." Murmura Quirrell en le contournant pour s'y regarder. "On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses… Mais il est à Londres… Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin."

"Il parait que les Bahamas sont magnifique à cette période de l'année." Dit Harry. "Enfin si l'affluence de touriste ne vous gène pas."

"Je vois la Pierre… Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon maître… Mais où est-elle ?"

"Dans ton c… non oubliez, cette blague, en plus d'être mal placé, elle à déjà était faite trop souvent."

"Je ne comprends pas." Murmura Quirrell qui s'obstiner à ignorer Harry. "Est-ce que la Pierre est à l'intérieur du miroir ? Faut-il que je le casse ?"

"EH! Bas les pattes, c'est la seule télé qui fonctionne ici." S'exclama Harry outré.

"Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Quel est son secret ? Aidez-moi, maître !" Lança Quirrell à voix haute.

"Oh pas de chichi entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Harry."

Mais à la surprise d'Harry. Une voix semblant venir d'outre tombe se fit entendre.

"Sers-toi du garçon… Sers-toi du garçon…" Fit la voix.

"Woua vous êtes encore plus balaise que moi niveau ventriloquie." S'émerveilla Harry.

"Venez par ici, Potter." Dit Quirrell en tapent dans ses mains, ce qui fit tomber les cordes qui ligotaient Harry.

"Venez ici!" Répéta Quirrell. "Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez."

Harry s'approcha du miroir et dit. "Je voix mon mariage… Vous avez une très jolie robe d'ailleurs, mais pour le bouquet de mariage je préfèrerai des orchidées."

"Poussez-vous." Dit Quirrell en poussant Harry.

"Il… dit la vérité." S'exclama la voix, légèrement énervé. "Laisse-moi lui parler face à face."

"Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces." Dit Quirrell.

"J'en ai assez pour ça…"

Quirrell leva alors les bras et commença à défaire son turban. Bientôt, le turban tomba, laissant apparaître un visage à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell.

"Tatayet, c'est toi ?" Demanda Harry.*3

"Harry Potter." Murmura le visage.

"Sans blague, c'est mon nom à moi aussi." Lança Harry.

"Veuillez montrer du respect devant lord Voldemort, Potter." Vilipenda Quirrell.

"Chuuuut." Fit doucement Voldemort. "Il n'avait que un an la dernière fois que nous nous somme vus. Normal qu'il ne se souvienne pas de mon visage. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu Harry ? À vivre au dépend d'un autre, comme un parasite."

"Jaffa Kree." Lança Harry.*4

Voldemort soupira. "Il est vrai que mon sort ta laisser certaines séquelles…"

"Avada Kedavra, mais quel phrase magique. Avada Kedavra, quel sort fantastique. Ces mots signifient, que tu perdras la vie. Sans aucun souci, faute à Voldy, Avada Kedavra." Chanta Harry.*5

Un silence plana un moment dans la salle du miroir, puis finalement Voldemort s'exclama.

"J'avais l'intention de te demander de me rejoindre, mais j'ai changé d'avis. TUE-LE !"

Quirrell avança alors vers Harry. Mais il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il entendit un 'CLIC' sonore. Il baissa la tête, et il vit qu'il avait posé son pied sur une petite tortue avec un long cou.

La tortue tourna la tête vers lui, et lui dit "coucou" avant d'exploser. Tuant Quirrell sur le coup.*6

Une fumé noire sorti alors du cadavre de Quirrell, et fonça sur Harry, qui s'évanouit.

* * *

Harry vit un objet doré brillait juste au-dessus de lui. Le Vif d'or ! Il l'avait déjà attrapé avec les dents et les pieds. Il décida donc de la jouer classique en l'attrapant avec sa mains. D'un geste vif il l'attrapa, mais il senti une douleur dans la main, et entendit le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui tombait au sol.

Il cligna des yeux, et s'aperçut qu'il ne tenait pas le vif d'or, mais une paire de lunettes étrangement familière. Il regarda à droite à gauche, et vit le professeur Dumbledore par terre, se tenant le nez, qui était en sang.

"Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé Harry?" Demanda se dernier d'une voix nasillarde.

"Désolé professeur." Répondit Harry penaud. "J'ai pris vos lunettes pour le vif d'or.

Dumbledore sourit et guéri son nez d'un coup de baguette. "Je dois m'estimer chanceux que tu ne l'ai pas attraper avec tes dents comme la dernière fois."

Harry rougis légèrement, ce qui fit rire Dumbledore.

"Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu as vécu une aventure un peu rude pour quelqu'un de ton âge." Dit Dumbledore avec son sourire de grand père. "Malheureusement, je crains que Voldemort n'ai réussi à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Elle ne se trouve plus dans le miroir."

"Ça c'est pas nouveau. Ça fait un mois qu'elle n'y ai plus." Dit Harry.

"PARDON !" S'exclama Dumbledore.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

Nicolas Flamel était dans son laboratoire, son attention tout à ses alambics qu'il nettoyait après une expérience, quand sa femme frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

"Mon chérie, je crois que tu as du courrier."

Nicolas fronça des sourcils. "Comment-ça 'tu crois' ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Viens voir par toi-même, tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais."

Il posa alors ses alambics et se dirigea vers le salon, et vit sur la table à manger un petit colis, apporté par… un pingouin.

Une fois sa surprise passée, il ouvrit le paquet, et nouvelle surprise. Il y avait là, sa pierre, avec un mot.

 _Cher monsieur Flamel_

 _Je ne vous dirais pas qui je suis. Je vous informe juste que je suis élève à Poudlard et que ça a était un jeu d'enfant de récupérer votre pierre._

 _Donc, je me suis permis de la prendre avant que quelqu'un de mal attentionné ne la vole._

 _À l'heure où je vous écris, personne n'est au courant que j'ai récupéré la pierre et encore moins que je vous l'ai renvoyé._

 _Donc elle sera parfaitement en sécurité chez vous, pour le moment. Pour la caché je vous recommande un sort de métamorphose pour donner à la pierre un aspect banal, couplé à un sort anti attraction et de la cacher dans une carrière de pierre abandonné ou une grotte, avec une désactivation par votre sang, ou signature magique, voir les deux._

 _Cordialement._

 _Un ami._

"C'est qu'il a de l'idée ce petit." S'exclama Flamel avec un sourire en coin. "Mais pourquoi un pingouin ?"

 ** _Fin du Flash Back_**

* * *

"Autant vous dire qu'Hedwige m'a fait la gueule un moment. Mais jamais personne n'aurait pensé à ce qu'on utiliserait un pingouin pour transporter du courrier." Déclara Harry.

"Mais les protections ?" Demanda Albus.

"Le plus dur, ça a été Touffu. Mais à force de me voir tous les jours, ou plutôt, toutes les nuits, il a fini par s'habituer à ma présence. Ensuite, j'ai survolé les autres protections… littéralement. Avec mon nimbus j'ai survolé le filet du diable et l'échiquier. Pour les clés c'est évidant. J'ai eu une très intéressante discussion politico-administrative avec le troll autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Et pour l'énigme, sachez que même les feux magiques ont besoin de comburant pour bruler, et j'ai créé un vide d'air que j'ai réduit en même temps que les flammes rétrécissaient, me laissant assez d'espace pour passer. Quand au miroir, il m'a donné tout de suite la pierre."

"Je vois." Dit Dumbledore après un moment de silence. Puis il désigna quelque paquet à proximité. " Quelques cadeaux de la part de tes amis et admirateurs. Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château, entre Quirrell et toi, est un secret absolu, par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant."

"Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?" Demanda Harry.

"Trois jours. Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Granger vont être grandement soulagés de voir que tu es revenu à toi. Ils se sont terriblement inquiétés à ton sujet."

"Trois jours. J'ai battue mon record. Au fait pendant que je vous tiens. Vous savez qui m'a envoyé la cape de mon père ?"

"Ah… Il se trouve que ton père l'avait laissée en ma possession et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être l'avoir. C'est parfois utile… Quand il était au collège, ton père s'en servait pour se glisser jusqu'à la cuisine et voler des tas de choses à manger."

"Vous exagérez. Un simple coucou, et les elfes de maison se plie en quatre, sans que vous ayez à demander quoi que ce soit."

"En effet mais il ne faut pas en abuser, ils travaillent déjà assez comme cela." Puis il s'en alla.

Harry eu aussi la visite de Ron et Hermione, à qui il raconta son tête à tête avec Quirrell/Voldemort. Ainsi que la visite de Hagrid qui lui donna un album avec des photos de ses parents. Ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Harry.

Autre chose qui fit plaisir à Harry, c'est le banquet de fin d'année, où Gryffondor gagna la coupe des quatre maisons après qu'Harry ai gagné un nombre obscène de points. Hermione en avait aussi gagné quelque uns, grâce au filet du diable.

* * *

"Ça fait bizarre de rentrer chez nous." Déclara Hermione devant le Poudlard Express.

"Ouaip." Lança Harry. "Mais j'ai hâte d'être chez moi pour tester ma nouvelle salle d'arcade personnelle." Dit-il en se frottant les mains.

"On s'écrira ?" Demanda Ron.

"Pour sûr, Arthur." Dit Harry.

"Euh… Harry, moi c'est Ron, pas Arthur. Arthur c'est mon père."

"C'était un jeu de mot Ron." Expliqua Hermione.

"Allez, à l'année prochaine." Dit Harry.

Fin du tome 1

XXXXXXXXX

* Référence au Cluedo.

*2 Pratique d'adultes consistant à attacher son ou sa partenaire pendant leurs ébats amoureux.

*3 Référence à la marionnette de Michel Dejeneffe, un ventriloque.

*4 Référence à Stargate SG1. Anachronisme de 1997.

*5 J'avais trouvé cette parodie de hakuna matata je ne sais plus où sur le net. Anachronisme de 1994 pour le roi lion.

*6 Référence aux ASDFmovie5 version française.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce tome 1 ? Je ne met pas cette fic en achevé car je trouve ça énervant quand quelqu'un fait une nouvelle fic par tome. Ensuite j'hésite à faire tous les tomes. De 1 à 5, ça vas, j'ai des idées, mais les deux derniers (surtout le dernier) sont tellement sombre que je ne sais pas comment les écrire à la sauce folie. Je verrais le moment venu.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Invités surprises

Tome 2

 **Annonces avant de commencer. Je ne place pas de références à la demande, je les mets suivant si cela s'intègre bien à l'histoire ou pas. Donc inutile de me demander de mettre tel ou tel référence. Merci.**

Chapitre 12 : Invités surprises.

"Bon anniversaire maître." Dit Snorky.

"Merci Snorky." Répondit son maître, Harry Potter. "Est-ce que j'ai reçus des cadeaux ?"

"Non maître." Répondit le petit elfe en se tordant les mains, comme si cela était de sa faute.

"Pas grave, je m'offrirais des cadeaux à moi-même." Dit Harry avec entrains.

Harry sorti alors de son lit à baldaquin et alla prendre son petit déjeuner devant l'écran de télé géant qu'il avait fait installer. Le tout en consultant ses mails.

Il passa ensuite la journée à faire du shopping, à la fois dans le monde sorcier et moldu.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il allait appeler Snorky, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche un elfe de maison qu'il ne connaissait pas apparu devant lui.

"Harry Potter, c'est un grand honneur." Dit l'elfe en faisant un semblant de révérence.

"Seulement parce que tu ne me connais pas encore." Dit Harry avec un petit rire. "Je suppose que c'est toi que je dois remercier pour avoir intercepté mon courrier."

"Harry Potter savait ?" Demanda l'elfe surprit.

"Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Et euh…"

"Dobby, monsieur." Répondit l'elfe en comprenant ce que voulait le survivant.

"Et bien Dobby, sache que je suis au courant qu'on interceptait mon courrier magique. Je ne savais juste pas qui le faisait, n'y pourquoi. Mais sache que les moldus on mit au point un système me messagerie instantané appelé email. Donc quand une de mes amis remarqua que je ne répondais pas à ses lettres, elle m'a écrit un email depuis l'ordinateur de ses parents en me demandant pourquoi je ne répondais pas. Et au fur et à mesure de nos email, nous avons comprit que quelqu'un volait mon courrier. Heureusement que je lui avais donné l'adresse avant notre départ de Poudlard. Elle m'a même souhaité bonne anniversaire ce matin." Expliqua Harry dans un long monologue.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent en comprenant qu'il avait échoué.

"Harry ne doit pas retourné à Poudlard cette année." Dit l'elfe en lui tendant le courrier qu'il avait volé.

"Mes professeurs en seraient soulagé en effet." Dit Harry en essayant vainement de compter le nombre de truc fou qu'il avait fait l'année dernière.

"Un grand danger menace Poudlard." Expliqua l'elfe.

"C'est un peu exagérer. Je m'échauffe seulement."

"Il y a un complot." Reprit l'elfe. "Harry Potter doit rester ici, où il est en sécurité."

"C'est chiant la sécurité." Dit Harry sur un ton de reproche. "Au moins avec Voldy, il y a du sport. Au fait c'est quoi la menace ? Non ne me dit rien, ça gâcherait la surprise."

"Harry Potter ne doit pas retourné à Poudlard." Répéta l'elfe. "C'est pour cela que Dobby à prit le courrier d'Harry Potter. Dobby pensait que si Harry Potter pensait que ses amis l'avaient oublié… Harry Potter ne voudrait plus retourner à l'école, Monsieur."

Harry éclata d'un puissant rire. "Il … il faudra bien plus que ça … pour me déprimer." Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

"Dans ce cas, Harry Potter ne laisse pas le choix à Dobby." Dit l'elfe avec tristesse.

Il claqua des doigts et une assiette vola doucement à travers la pièce.

"Et ?" Demanda Harry ne sachant pas ce que cherchait à faire l'elfe.

"J'ai imité votre signature magique, expliqua l'elfe, vous allez être renvoyé de Poudlard." Expliqua l'elfe avant de disparaitre.

Après quelque secondes Harry explosa à nouveau de rire. "Mais quel idiot. La première chose que j'ai faite en m'installant ici c'est d'installer un brouilleur. On ne peut pas détecter ma magie… D'ailleurs ça me fait penser. Snorky ?"

"Oui maître ?" Demanda l'elfe en apparaissant.

"Je croyais que la maison était incartable. Comment m'a-t-il trouvé ?"

"Une maison incartable n'apparait pas sur une carte, mais elle est facilement trouvable si on a son adresse. Il suffit alors de se rendre physiquement dans la rue pour trouver la maison. Si le maître souhaite ne pas être trouvé, il doit effectuer le sortilège de Fidelitas. Les gobelins pourront facilement vous expliquer ce sortilège."

"Hum…" Fit Harry en réfléchissant. "J'irais à Gringotts demain, en attendant tu tiens cet elfe à l'œil, au cas où il voudrait encore me mettre en sécurité."

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la maison d'Harry était sous Fidelitas, et il était son propre gardien du secret.

Harry était en train de réviser son astronomie quand un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Il ne venait pas de la rue qui passait devant son manoir, mais d'au dessus d'Harry.

Il vit alors une voiture volante en train de faire des cercles au dessus du quartier. Clairement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Harry dirigea alors son télescope vers la voiture et vit à l'intérieur, Ron et Chapi, Chapo.

"Ça c'est fou, même pour moi." Dit Harry en souriant.

Il écrivit rapidement sur un petit bout de papier l'adresse où il vivait et envoya Hedwige leur apporter le mot.

Une minute plus tard, ils se garaient devant la porte d'entrée, dans le jardin d'Harry.

"Un Fidelitas. Bien pensé Harry." Déclara Fred.

"Entrez. Snorky, prépare du thé pour nos invités et sort quelques biscuits moldus."

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient servis dans le grand salon et les Weasley regardaient partout les étranges appareils autour d'eux. Même leur père, fan inconditionnel des moldus n'avait pas toutes ces… choses. Les jumeaux avaient l'air particulièrement intéressés par la borne d'arcade de Pac-Man dans le coin de la pièce.

"Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me cherchiez à une heure aussi tardive ?" Demanda Harry.

"On s'inquiétaient." Répondit Ron.

"C'est trop mignon. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?" Dit Harry avec un ton badin.

"Non, on s'inquiétaient de ce que tu pourrais faire." Lança Ron sans gêne.

Harry ricana.

"Je te rassure je n'ai pas fait de bêtises. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. J'ai surtout passé mon temps à vérifier le résultat des travaux, et à profiter au maximum de ma maison avant de partir à Poudlard."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres." Reprit Ron.

"Pour la simple raison que je ne les ai reçu que tardivement, vue qu'on à intercepté mon courrier, et ensuite j'ai était très occupé."

Harry expliqua donc son entretien avec Dobby.

"La vache." S'exclama Ron après les explications d'Harry.

"Elfe de maison, Ron." Corrigea Harry. "Je l'aurais vue s'il y avait une vache chez moi." Dit-il, alors qu'un éléphant passait derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque.

"Non je voulais dire… Tu sais quoi, laisse tombé." Dit Ron avec fatigue. "Mais j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Cette folie je veux dire. On a tous vus que tu peux être sérieux, que ce soit en cours, où même là quand tu nous as parlé de cet elfe. Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas en sorte de rester tout le temps sérieux ?"

"C'est très simple." Répondit Harry en prenant une télécommande. "Ma folie et comme une rivière."

Il appuya sur la télécommande et un dessin d'une plaine avec quelques maisons, et une rivière la traversant, apparut.

"Si je la laisse filer calmement, j'ai mes crises habituelles. Mais si je la bloque."

Un nouveau dessin apparut. Il était identique au précédant, sauf que le cours de la rivière était bloqué par un barrage avec le mot 'sérieux' gravé dessus, et de l'eau s'agglutiner derrière.

"Cette folie va s'accumuler, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que…"

Là, le barrage se fissura et explosa, et l'eau contenue emporta les maisons.

"… ma folie s'échappe avec tellement de violence qu'elle aura assez de force pour rayer Poudlard de la carte."

"Mais Poudlard est incartable." Dit Ron.

Harry le regarda pendant quelque seconde sans rien dire, puis se tourna vers les jumeaux.

"Il vient de faire une blague, ou…?" Demanda Harry.

"Ou !" Répondirent les jumeaux.

"Pour faire simple, Ron." Soupira Harry. "Soit, je diffuse ma folie petit à petit, soit je la contiens et elle explose, ravageant tout sur son passage."

"Si tu explose devant tu-sais-qui. Moi ça me vas." Dit Ron.

"Mais on dirait le début d'un plan." Dit Harry avec malice. "C'est Hermione qui vas être fière de toi."

"Sinon, mon invitation pour venir chez nous tient toujours. C'était dans ma lettre." Dit Ron.

"Nous serions plutôt d'avis de rester ici." Dirent les jumeaux en essayant d'échapper aux fantômes de Pac-Man.

"Snorky, Prépare un sac de vêtements de rechange, s'il te plaît. Tu prépareras aussi ma valise, que tu apporteras à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée. Je te laisse la maison en mon absence."

"Bien maître." Répondit l'elfe en disparaissant à peine après être apparu.

"Alors, on y va ?" Demanda Harry. "Après-tout, on dit que l'avenir appartiens à ceux qui se lève tôt. Et vu qu'il est une heure du matin, un bel avenir nous attends."

"Joli tournure de phrases Harry." Dit Georges.

"Tu en as d'autre comme ça ?" Demanda Fred.

"La vie c'est comme une boites de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue." Dit Harry en imitant un vieux chinois en caressant une longue et fine moustache blanche qui était apparue en même temps qu'une barbichette pointue. "On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber."*

XXXXXXXXXXX

* Référence à Forrest Gump et sa boite de chocolat. Anachronisme de 1994.

XXXXXXXXX

-J'ai sorti 3 nouvelle fics. un OS Univers Alternatif sur harry le fou. un drabble sur harry et un os wtf sur kingdom hearts


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le Terrier

**Pour fêter ce jour férié, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

Chapitre 13 : Le Terrier

"Je peux conduire ?" Demanda Harry.

"Désolé." Répondit Georges. "Mais on préfère que maman ne sache pas pour notre escapade, donc non, car quand tu t'y mets, tu attires vraiment trop l'attention."

"Rabat joie." Dit Harry en boudant tout en caressant Hedwige, avant de la laisser s'envoler par la fenêtre de la voiture. "Et quitte à utiliser un voiture volante, vous auriez put utiliser une DeLorean."

"Si tu veux te plaindre, c'est à papa qui faut s'adresser." Dit Fred. "C'est lui qui l'a modifié pour qu'elle vole."

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, l'aube commençait à apparaitre au loin.

"Atterrissage" Annonça Fred. Et la voiture atterri dans un léger soubresaut.

Harry regarda la maison on aurait dit une porcherie qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps. Elle était complètement bancale, et sur un petit écriteau était marqué 'Le Terrier'. Celui qui l'avait bâti comme cela devait avoir un grain. Donc forcément Harry l'adora.

"Je sais que contrairement à ta maison ce n'est pas le grand luxe…" Commença Ron.

"Moi j'aime bien." Dit Harry. "C'est feng shui."

"Feng quoi ?" Dit Ron surprit.

"Cherche pas Ron, cherche pas." Déclara Fred

"Puis-je savoir où vous étiez cette nuit ?" Cria madame Weasley en les surprenants.

"Les lits vides, pas un mot, la voiture disparu. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ?"

Avant que Ron ou les jumeaux aient pu dire un mot d'excuse, ou que leur mère puisse continuer, Harry prit l'affaire en main.

"C'est ma faute, madame Weasley." Dit Harry.

"Harry ?" Dit-elle en n'en revenant pas.

"Je venais de finir mon devoir d'astronomie, je n'avais pas sommeil, et je m'ennuyais. Hors, Ron m'avait écrit que je pouvais passer chez lui quand je voulais. J'ai donc demandé à mon elfe de maison de me transplaner dans sa chambre, et on a discuté. Fred et Georges nous ont entendu et se sont joins à notre conversation. De fil en aiguille, ils m'ont parlé de votre magnifique voiture volante, et étant fan d'un film moldu avec une voiture volante, j'ai insisté pour qu'il me fasse faire un tour. Étant donné que le soleil n'était pas encore levé et que le risque de se faire surprendre par des moldus était quasiment nul, ils ont cédé à mon caprice. Je suis désolé si mes enfantillages vous ont causé des tracas, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'occasion de m'amuser à l'hospice, alors maintenant que j'en suis sorti, je profite de chaque moment."

Ron, Fred, et Georges, n'en revenaient pas. Comment Harry arrivait-il à monter un pareil mensonge de toute pièces aussi rapidement, et que leur mère, le gobe sans sourciller. Ils virent même leur mère essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil.

"J'ai entendu parler de cet endroit." Dit-elle. "Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Allez, rentrez, je vais préparer le petit déjeuné."

Est-ce qu'Harry leur avait vraiment évité d'être punis ?

Fred et Georges s'approchèrent d'Harry et lui chuchotèrent à l'oreille.

"Dit Harry ?" Commença Georges.

"Cela te gênerait-il si nous te vénérerions comme un dieu ?" Continua Fred.

"Vous ne voulez pas plutôt me vénéré comme un démon ?" Demanda Harry avec une petite moue.

"DEAL." Dire les jumeaux en cœur.

Ils déjeunèrent donc, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune rouquine apparaisse pour crier avant de repartir.

"C'était quoi ça ?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est Ginny, ma petite sœur."

"Tu lui à raconter mes frasques à Poudlard pour qu'elle hurle comme ça en me voyant ?"

Fred et Georges pouffèrent.

"Au contraire Harry, elle ai raide dingue de toi. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi tout l'été. Alors forcément dès qu'elle t'a vue…" Dit Fred.

"J'aime pas ça." Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Madame Weasley, ne vous étonnez pas si vous entendez des cris, faut que j'éduque votre fille et la fasse crier comme c'est pas permit."

"COMMENT !?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hurla Ginny.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hurla Harry.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hurla Ginny.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hurla Harry.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hurlèrent Ginny et Harry en même temps, avant d'exploser de rire.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que ce petit jeu durait, et enfin Harry avait réussi à calmer la benjamine des Weasley.

La stratégie d'Harry était simple, chaque fois que Ginny le voyait, elle hurlait avant de s'enfuir. Donc à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il hurlait aussi et lui laissait quelques secondes d'avance, avant de repartir à sa rencontre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'habitue à lui.

"T'es dingue." Dit Ginny entre deux rires.

"Psychotique." Corrigea Harry. "Et fier de l'être."

Quand ils descendirent, ils virent que Ron et les jumeaux était en train de dégommer le jardin.

"Besoin d'un coup de main les gars ?" Demanda Harry.

"Pas vraiment." Dit Ron "il y en a juste deux ou trois, plus malin que les autres, qui reste planqué au fond de leurs trous."

"Je m'en occupe." Dit Harry en sortant deux cylindre métallique d'on ne sait où. Il retira deux goupilles et jeta les cylindres dans les deux trous à gnomes. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la fumée s'en échappa, suivis de près, par quelques gnomes qui toussaient.

"Grenade lacrymogène." Expliqua Harry. "Évité la fumée si vous ne voulez pas finir dans le même état."

Deux minutes plus tard, il avait fini le dégommage. Et la porte d'entrée claqua.

"Il est revenu !" Dit George. "Papa est rentré !"

Ils traversèrent le jardin et retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mr Weasley était affalé sur une chaise de la cuisine.

"Quelle nuit." Marmonna-t-il en attrapant la théière. "Neuf interventions ! Neuf !"

Il avala une longue gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir.

"Pour ton information, Harry est arrivé cette nuit." Dit madame Weasley.

"Harry…? Harry qui ?" Demanda monsieur Weasley, avant de remarqué Harry. "Dieu du ciel ! C'est Harry Potter ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Ron nous a tellement parlé de toi…"

"Tes fils ont emmené Harry faire un tour dans cette maudite voiture volante !" S'exclama Madame Weasley.

"Vraiment, vous l'avez fait voler ?" Demanda Monsieur Weasley. "Et elle a bien marché ?"

"Pas du tout." Répondit Harry à la question du patriarche. "C'est une voiture volante pas marchante."

"Au fait Harry j'ai une question." Dit monsieur Weasley. "À quoi sert un canard en caoutchouc exactement ?"

"Ça dépend, vous parlez de quel modèle ?" Demanda Harry.

"Il y a différent modèles ?" Dit Arthur surprit. "Et quel sont les différences."

"Et bien dans les deux cas ils sont fait pour un milieu humide, mais celui avec un moteur à un meilleur taux de pénétration."*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit, sachez que notre bon vieux canard en caoutchouc/plastique existe maintenant en jouet pour adulte. Possible anachronisme mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la date de création. Juste qu'il a eu un Award en 2002.


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'Allée des Embrumes

Chapitre 14 : L'Allée des Embrumes.

"Maman Harry n'a jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette." Déclara Ron. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller au Chemin de Traverse.

"Poudre de cheminette ?" Demanda Harry. "Faut vraiment que je renforce ma culture sorcière."

"Vraiment ? Comment tu as fait la dernière fois ?" Demanda la matriarche.

"Mon elfe m'a transplané, et avant ça j'y allais du côté moldu." Répondit Harry.

"Tu verras Harry, c'est très simple. Tu prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette tu la jette dans la cheminée, tu dis où tu veux aller, et c'est parti." Expliqua Fred en joignant le geste à la parole. "Chemin de Traverse." Puis il disparut dans des flammes vertes.

Harry ne ce fit pas prier. Il prit une poignée de poudre, la jeta dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes, et dit haut et claire. "Manoir Playboy de l'ouest."*

Mais rien ne se passa et Harry fut éjecter de la cheminée.

"Harry, c'était quoi ça ?" Demanda George.

"Fred a dit de dire où je veux aller."

"Sauf que l'on va au Chemin de Traverse, mon chéri." Répliqua madame Weasley.

"Bon ben, les playmates se sera pour plus tard." Soupira Harry en jetant une nouvelle poignée de poudre. "Chemin de traaaaAAAaaa" Dit Harry en trébuchant dans la cheminée.

* * *

Harry atterri lourdement sur un plancher crasseux.

"Bon maintenant je sais ce que ressent la grosse commission quand on tire la chasse." Toussa Harry en époussetant les cendres qu'il avait sur lui.

Il regarda autour de lui. Apparemment il était dans une boutique de sorciers, mais aucun des articles qu'ils y avaient ici n'auraient put être sur la liste des fournitures de Poudlard tellement ils puaient la magie noire.

"Jackpot." Ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Harry.

Il s'approcha de différents articles, et particulièrement d'une main qu'il trouvait glauque à souhait.

Mais dès qu'il la toucha, celle-ci lui saisit violemment sa propre main, mais Harry réussi à s'en dégager après un magnifique combat de pouces.

"Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais où j'ai atterri ?" Se demanda Harry en sortant du magasin, pour arriver dans une rue qui n'était clairement pas le chemin de traverse.

Après quelque pas, une vielle sorcière s'approcha de lui.

"Tu es perdu mon mignon ?" Demanda la sorcière. "Tu veux un coup de main ?"

"Non merci, je viens d'en avoir un." Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, qui déstabilisa la sorcière.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprendre, une puissante voix retentit derrière eux.

"HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"Oh salut Hagrid. Je serrais quelques mains."

"Dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?"

"Au début je voulais aller au Chemin de Traverse, mais la poudre de cheminette en a décidée autrement."

"Viens je vais te raccompagné. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici."

"Pourquoi ? Comme vous pouviez le voir, j'étais en charmante compagnie." Dit Harry, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la sorcière, qui n'en revenait qu'on ait qualifié sa compagnie de 'charmante'.

"Harry ! Harry par ici !" S'exclama Hermione alors qu'ils rejoignaient le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils furent rapidement rejoins par les Weasley qui le cherchaient, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts.

Quand le coffre des Weasley fut ouvert madame Weasley cria.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda le gobelin qui ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. "Il s'agit là du contenue de votre coffre."

"Oui, mais pourquoi il y en a autant ? Je surveille de prêt nos dépenses et je sais que nous n'avons pas autant d'argents."

"J'allais pas vous laisser me nourrir à l'œil." Déclara Harry.

"Harry c'est toi qui… ?" Demanda la matriarche.

"Ouep."

"Nous ne pouvons pas accepter…" Commença Madame Weasley, mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Trop tard pour ça. Le virement a été effectué et j'ai fait bloquer tout virement de votre coffre vers le mien au cas où."

"Mais Harry, mon chéri…"

"C'est ça ou je vous achète un manoir." Déclara Harry.

"Il en est capable." Lança Ron à sa mère.

Cette dernière soupira. "Très bien, merci pour ta générosité Harry. Mais s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas."

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant le coffre d'Harry qui remplit rapidement une bourse avant de repartir.

Alors qu'ils remontaient à la surface, monsieur Weasley demanda.

"Harry, pourquoi il y avait un canard en plastique avec un haute-forme au sommet de ta pile d'argent ?"

"C'est oncle Picsou." Expliqua Harry.

"Tu as un canard en plastique comme oncle ?" Demanda Ron surprit.

"Ron." Dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche. "C'est encore une de ses stupides références."

* * *

Ils arrivèrent chez Fleury & Bott, où ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à se faufiler à l'intérieur à cause de la foule, du à un romancier appelé Gilderoy Lockhart qui dédicaçait son autobiographie.

En voyant Harry, Lockhart se précipita sur lui, lui mis une main sur l'épaule tout en lui serrant l'autre main, et en disant "Souris Harry." alors qu'un homme prenait une photo d'eux.

Lockhart leva alors la main pour réclamer le silence, car il voulait faire une déclaration. Mais une fois le silence fait c'est Harry qui parla.

"On se verra au procès."

Si la salle n'était pas tout à fait silencieuse avant, elle l'était maintenant.

"Au procès ?" Demanda Lockhart sans comprendre.

"Vous venez de toucher un mineur et de prendre une photo de lui sans son consentement, cela s'appelle de la pédophilie." Expliqua Harry. "Vous allez avoir affaire à mon avocat."

Lockhart pensait qu'Harry plaisantait, il était un romancier célèbre après tout. Seulement ses doutes volèrent en éclat quand un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds albinos s'approcha.

"Vous m'avez appelé monsieur Potter ?" Dit l'homme.

"Monsieur Malefoy ? Ça c'est du rapide. Je savais bien que j'avais bien fait de vous engager, vous êtes le meilleur." Déclara Harry.

"Vos propos m'honore." Répondit Lucius Malefoy en s'inclinant légèrement. Le survivant avait dit dans un lieu bondé qu'il était le meilleur avocat. Nul doute qu'il allait bientôt avoir de nouveau client.

"Quel est la peine encouru pour un cas de pédophilie ?" Demanda Harry.

"Les enfants de sorciers étant peu nombreux il sont très protégé. De plus vous êtes un héro nationale. Je pense que dans ce cas la peine encouru sera la perpétuité à Azkaban, voir, le baisé du Détraqueur." Annonça Lucius.

"Vous pouvez pas faire ça !" Cria Lockhart paniqué. "Je viens d'êtres engagé comme professeur de défense contre les force du mal à Poudlard."

"Un pédophile dans une école !" Dit Harry choqué. "Lucius il faut vraiment faire quelque chose."

Lucius sourit intérieurement. Merlin, qu'il aimait la capacité du gosse à foutre les autres dans la merde, et le tout, légalement.

"Je pense qu'il est possible de s'arranger." Déclara Lucius d'un ton morne.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez." Lança Lockhart paniqué.

Le sourire intérieur de Lucius s'agrandit encore. "Je pense que monsieur Potter pourrait envisager de retirer sa plainte contre… la moitié des bénéfices sur la ventes de vos livres, et ce, à vie."

"C'est envisageable." Répondit Harry.

Lockhart devint blanc comme un linge "La moitié de…"

"Mais si cela ne vous conviens pas, nous pouvons toujours aller en procès." Reprit Lucius d'une voix calme.

"NON !" Hurla Lockhart. "C'est bon, la moitié de mes revenue à vie."

"Pouvons-nous vous emprunter trois rouleaux de parchemin et un peu d'encre ?" Demanda Lucius au gérant du magasin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le contrat était signé. La moitié des revenus de Lockhart irait à Harry à vie, et dix pourcent de cette somme iraient à Lucius pour les deux prochaines années.

En résumé une bonne journée d'enrichissement pour Harry et Lucius, et la journée la plus horrible de toute sa vie pour Lockhart.

Lucius était aux anges car en plus de ce gain d'argent assez conséquent, et des clients en plus. Il avait réussi à exécuté son plan. Bientôt Dumbledore ne sera plus le directeur de Poudlard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Je vous laisse faire la recherche ;)


	15. Chapitre 15 : Paf le train

Chapitre 15 : Paf le train.

Les vacances arrivaient à leur terme. Tous les Weasley s'acharnaient à préparer leurs affaires pour Poudlard. Harry quant à lui était tranquille, il n'avait qu'un balluchon de vêtements que Snorky était venue chercher pour le remplacer par un sac à dos qui contenait sa robe de sorcier et un casse croute.

Monsieur Weasley emmena ensuite tout le monde à la gare de King's Cross dans sa voiture agrandie magiquement. Mais ça, madame Weasley l'ignorait.

Arrivé à King's Cross ils durent se dépêcher car il était en retard. Tous les Weasley traversèrent la barrière par petit groupe, si bien qu'à la fin il ne restait plus que Ron et Harry du côté moldu.

Ils se précipitèrent dessus, mais au lieu de passer au travers pour se retrouver sur la voie 9 ¾, ils percutèrent violemment la barrière.

"Mince regarde l'heure Harry !" S'exclama Ron en montrant l'horloge de la gare. Le Poudlard Express était parti à cette heure-ci. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Harry ? Imagine que mes parent soient bloqué de l'autre côte." Dit-il en commençant à paniquer.

Harry mit alors ses mains sur les épaules de Ron. "Pas de stress, il y a point S."*

"Quoi ?"

"Suis-moi, tu vas comprendre." Dit Harry en aidant Ron à pousser son chariot.

Il amena Ron dans la ruelle sombre qu'Harry connaissait déjà. "Snorky !"

"Oui maître ?" Dit l'elfe en apparaissant.

"Peux-tu nous transplaner dans le Poudlard Express ?" Demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr maître." Il attrapa leurs mains et la seconde d'après, il n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express, mais sur une voie ferré.

Un sifflement se fit entendre et ils virent le devant du Poudlard Express leur foncer dessus.

Mais une seconde plus tard ils avaient disparu et réapparu dans le train et tombèrent à cause de l'élan de ce dernier.

"Désolé maître." Dit Snorky en se tordant les oreilles, et en pleurant. "C'est difficile de transplaner dans un lieu qui est en mouvement."

"Pas grave." Dit Harry en se relevant. "Mais un tout petit peu plus, et on aurait fait un remix de paf le chien. Va voir les parent de Ron et dit leur que nous somme bien dans le train. Quelque chose a bloqué la barrière et on n'a pas pu passer, et s'ils sont bloqués eux aussi par la barrière, tu les aideras à rejoindre leur voiture. Quoi que, à leurs âges, ils doivent savoir transplaner. Rassuré, Ron… Ron ?"

"Ma baguette… regarde ma baguette." Dit Ron d'une voix aphone.

En effet la baguette du rouquin avait connue de meilleurs jours. De la base jusqu'au milieu elle était normale, mais un peu au dessus elle était brisée et le bout pointait lamentablement vers le bas.

"Donne lui du viagra et ça ira mieux." Dit Harry. "Mais je serais toi je m'inquièterais plus pour ton rat qui était dans ta poche au moment de tomber."**

Ron qui était déjà pâle, pâli encore plus. Croûtard, son rat, était peut-être lamentable, mais il y tenait.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sorti un Croûtard indemne.

Ron soupira de soulagement. "Il va bien." Dit Ron. "Il est juste… eeeewwwwwwww il sait fait dessus." Dit-il avec dégout.

* * *

"Salut Ginny, on peut squatter ?" Demanda Harry alors qu'ils cherchaient un compartiment vide.

"Harry ! Maman était folle d'inquiétude quand elle a vue que vous n'arriviez pas." S'exclama la rousse.

Harry lui expliqua rapidement leur aventure, puis ils s'installèrent.

Ginny était seule dans le compartiment avec une fille blonde qui avait des radis pour boucle d'oreille.

 _Ça doit être pratique lorsqu'on a un petit creux_. Pensa Harry. _Je devrais peut-être porter un collier en saucissons._

Harry et Ron se présentèrent à la jeune fille qui avait un regard absent, et elle-même se présenta comme étant Luna Lovegood.

"Tu as la tête pleine de Joncheruines." Déclara cette dernière à Harry.

"C'est parce que j'y ais installé une boite de nuit, et que c'est demi-tarif aujourd'hui pour fêter la rentrée." Répondit Harry.

"C'est très généreux." Déclara Luna.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Harry. "J'ai augmenté le tarif des boissons."

* * *

"Vous voilà je vous ai cherché partout." Chuchota Hermione alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la grande salle.

"On a prit le train qu'en cours de route." Répondit Harry à Hermione, et il lui expliqua vite fait ce qui c'était passé. Il venait à peine de finir que les première année arrivèrent pour la répartition.

Bizarrement le Choixpeau se crispa quand il atterri sur Luna avant de se détendre. Elle fut répartie à Serdaigle. Ginny, elle, fini à Gryffondor.***

* * *

"On commence par quoi ?" Demanda Ron.

Hermione vérifia leur emploi du temps. "On commence par botanique avec les Poufsouffles." Déclara-t-elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les serres ils virent le professeur Chourave essayer de distancer Lockhart qui apparemment lui donnait des conseils de botanique.

Harry se faufila derrière Lockhart, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Harcèlement sur son lieu de travail : Deux ans d'emprisonnement et trois milles gallions d'amende."

Aussitôt Lockhart disparu aussi vite que s'il avait transplané.

"Il aurait du faire sprinteur professionnelle, plutôt que romancier." Déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Le Professeur Chourave regarda Harry, puis Lockhart qui s'éloignait au loin, puis de nouveau Harry, et encore Lockhart.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient de la tête comme cela elle fini par déclarer. "Vingt point pour Gryffondor. Maintenant dirigez-vous vers la serre numéro trois."

Normalement les élèves serraient ravi d'aller dans cette serre, car il y avait des plantes plus dangereuses, donc plus intéressante. Sauf que là, il y allait avec Harry.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores, annonça Chourave. "Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?"

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

"La mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives." Récita-t-elle. "On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges."

"Dix points pour Gryffondor." Dit le professeur Chourave. "La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?"

Hermione leva la main à nouveau.

"Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend." Dit-elle aussitôt.

"C'est exacte. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor." Lança le professeur de botanique. "Les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes, donc leur cri n'est pas mortelle. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez leur donner un porte-voix, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ?"

"Oh, pas drôle." Dit Harry qui c'était fait prendre sur le fait, tout en faisant disparaitre le porte-voix qu'il avait dans les mains.

"Comme je le disais leur cri n'est pas mortelle mais il peut vous faire vous évanouir, donc ce n'est non plus une bonne idée d'enregistrer leur cri sur un magnétophone, monsieur Potter."

"Je veux juste un échantillon, c'est pour mon groupe de death metal." Expliqua Harry.

"Non." Répondit Chouraves d'un ton las.

"Une beuglante ?" Proposa Harry.

"Non."

"Un micro branché à des enceintes ?"

"Non. En plus les appareils moldus ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard."

"Deux pots de yaourt et un bout de ficelle ?"

"Toujours non."

"Zut, flute et occiput."

* * *

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Harry ?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger. "C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu enregistrer la mandragore, ou à cause de ce Colin, qui voulait te prendre en photo ?"

"Non, je me suis occupé de Colin, j'ai fait en sorte qu'à chaque fois qu'il regardera dans son objectif il verra un fantôme. Mais pas les gentils fantômes comme on a à Poudlard, mais ceux qu'on trouve dans les films d'horreur, comme Sadako."****

"Qui ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Laisse tomber, tu connais pas. En fait je viens de recevoir une lettre des impôts." Déclara Harry. "Avec ce que j'ai gagné de mes procès, de la vente de mes goodies, et l'argents des romans de Lockhart, ces vampires me demande une somme astronomique."

"Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu." Demanda-t-elle. Mais à sa grande surprise c'est Ron qui lui répondit.

"Non Hermione. Tout le sais que ce sont de vrai vampires qui travailles aux services des impôts, et ils sont aussi retord que les gobelins quand il s'agit d'argent."

"On peut changer de sujets ?" Demanda Harry. "On a quoi comme cours après ?"

"Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lockhart." Répondit Hermione.

Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur la table dans un son mat. "On peut arrêter de changer de sujet ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffé par le bois de la table.

* * *

Ridicule, c'est ce qui définissait le mieux le cours de Lockhart. Il avait commencé un speech de ses exploits dans ses livres tout en étant acclamé par les portraits de lui même, mais en voyant Harry il passa directement à la suite du programme, une interrogation surprise sur ses livres, à laquelle Harry répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

 _L'orange bagnard_. Répondit Harry.

2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

 _Mettre des petits enfants dans son lit, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un secret._

3) À votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?

 _Ne pas avoir encore fait de prison._

Il y avait ainsi trois pages de questions auxquelles Harry répondit avec joie, jusqu'à la dernière question.

54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?

Là, Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait ni le jour ni le mois. Mais il fini par écrire deux paires de zéros, et les lia ensemble deux par deux avec des chaines pour faire des menottes, et il écrivit. _Que son contrat avec moi soit caduc._

Lockhart les ramassa ensuite pour les corriger, et Harry sut tout de suite quand Lockhart était en train de lire sa copie, au vu de son tient cadavérique. Cependant il se reprit bien vite quand il vit qu'une certaine Hermione Granger avait fait un sans faute, et il passa à la suite de son cours.

Il ramena une grande cage remplit de lutins de Cornouaille, et eu la bonne (ou mauvaise ça dépend du point de vue) idée de les libérer et de voir comment les élèves s'en sortaient. Mais évidemment les élèves ne faisaient que paniquer alors Lockhart voulut les aider. Il remonta ses manches et prononça une formule alambiquée.

"Mutinlutin Malinpesti !" Dit-il, mais rien ne se produisit. Au contraire un des lutins fonça sur lui pour lui voler sa baguette et l'a jeta par la fenêtre, Lockhart s'enfuit alors dans son bureau.

Les élèves continuèrent de paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte détonation retentisse.

Elle venait évidemment d'Harry. Ce dernier avait revêtu une tenue de combat pour le moins étrange, même pour lui. Il portait un simple caleçon gris à pois jaunes avec un t-shirt blanc, un grand peignoir ouvert à motifs écossais bleus, et de gigantesques pantoufles en forme de pattes de tigre. Il avait dans chaque mains un objet en métal noir, et celui qu'il tenait dans sa main tendu, fumée légèrement.

Les élèves qui savaient ce qu'était une arme à feu, suivirent la trajectoire du tire, pour tomber sur un lutin de Cornouaille. Ce dernier allait bien. Il était plaqué contre le mur tout tremblant, et au dessus de sa tête se trouvait un trou dans le mur, qui fumait aussi. Le trou, pas le mur.

Harry tira alors plusieurs coups, coupant dans leurs élans, différents lutins sans les blesser.

"Dans la cage, MAINTENANT !" Ordonna Harry.

Les lutins obéir sans attendre, et le dernier à rentrer dans la cage ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Tu vois Ron." Dit Harry en soufflant sur la fumée qui s'échappait des canons de ses armes. "C'est pas d'une nouvelle baguette que tu as besoin. Ces trucs son tellement mieux que des putain baguettes."*****

La cloche indiquant la fin des cours sonna alors, et les élèves quittèrent la salle dans le calme.

Seul Neville remarqua en partant, que dans tous les tableaux de la salle, gisaient par terre au moins un portrait de Gilderoy Lockhart par tableaux, avec chacun un trou entre les deux yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Slogan d'une société d'entretien automobile. Là, le 'S' fait référence à Snorky.

** Anachronisme, la petite pilule bleue ne fut vendue en Europe qu'à partir de 1999 même si la découverte de la substance de base date de 1979.

*** Le pauvre, Harry l'a traumatisé.

**** Référence au film Ring (attention 'Ring' pas 'The Ring'), anachronisme de 1998. Mais aussi aux jeux "project zero", anachronisme de 2001.

***** Référence à un meme récent (2018) cherchez 'Harry Potter gun meme' dans votre moteur de recherche préféré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a Maud: non, il était juste déjà là, comme dans le livre ou le film.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Mariage ?

Chapitre 16 : Mariage ?

"Luna, eh Luna !" Cria Harry en courant vers elle.

"Oui Harry ?" Répondit la blonde d'un air rêveur.

"Selon les bruits de couloir, tu serais folle ?"

"Je préfère le terme originale."

"Cela tombe bien, car moi aussi je suis original. Donc je me demandais. Ça te dirait que l'on se mari ?" Demanda Harry sans ambages.

"Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?"

"Non, le temps qu'on aille jusqu'au bureau d'enregistrement et il sera ouvert."

"Je veux dire que l'on se connait à peine, vu que l'on c'est rencontrer il n'y a même pas trois jours."

"J'ai jamais était doué avec les préliminaires." Répondit Harry. "Les regards timides, les lettres d'amour qu'on n'envoie pas pour finir par se déclaré d'une manière complètement bateau. C'est pas mon truc, donc je vais droit au but."

"Ah, si tu veux qu'on se mari, va falloir travailler tes préliminaires." Répondit Luna.

"Ça marche. Alors ta réponse ?"

Luna regarda Harry pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa des épaules. "D'accord."

Harry sorti alors une alliance de sa poche et la mit au doigt de Luna. "C'était celle de ma mère." Dit-il. Puis il prit la main de Luna pour lui faire un baisemain et il l'attira dans une course effrénée.

"On va où ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Au ministère, pour les papiers." Répondit Harry.

Un Serdaigle de sixième année était là. Il avait, sans le vouloir, entendu la conversation. Il connaissait les frasques d'Harry, vu que comme les autres élèves, il en avait subis quelques unes. Il avait aussi fait parti des Serdaigles qui accueillaient les nouveaux et il avait remarqué que Luna, bien que d'une autre manière, était comme Potter.

Il courut alors, courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, car c'était peut-être le cas. Il arriva en nage dans la grande salle sous les regards surpris des élèves qui n'allaient pas tardé à manger, et des professeurs.

Il s'affala presque devant la table des professeurs d'une manière semblable à celle que Quirrell avait faite l'année précédente au diner d'halloween.

"Il…il… il faut…" Dit-il à bout de souffle.

"Reprenez-vous jeune homme." Dit Dumbledore qui lui tendit un verre d'eau.

Le garçon le bu d'une traite puis déclara. "Il faut que vous les en empêchiez."

"Empêcher qui ? Empêcher quoi ?" Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

"Potter et Lovegood. Ils vont se marier. Si ces deux là arrive à ce reproduire, le monde sorcier est perdu." Déclara-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

Dumbledore gloussa. "Votre réaction n'est-elle pas un peu exagéré ?"

"Mais… mais…" Balbutia le garçon.

"Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ce bruit de couloir, mais c'est ridicule." Reprit Dumbledore.

"Mais… mais…"

"De plus, même si c'était vrai, étant tous les deux mineurs, ils leurs faudraient une autorisation écrite de leurs tuteurs, hors pour monsieur Potter, même s'il réussissait à convaincre ses tuteurs actuel, ils sont moldus. Or il faut la signature d'un tuteur magique, et je sais de source sûre, que le tuteur magique de monsieur Potter n'est pas en état de signer quoi que ce soit." Compléta Dumbledore.

"Mais… Très bien professeur, excusez-moi." Soupira le Serdaigle vaincu.

"Ce n'est rien, bon appétit."

"Bon appétit, professeur."

* * *

"Bon maintenant qu'on a les papiers, il ne manque plus que les signatures." Déclara Harry. "Je te propose de commencer par mes tuteurs, ce sera rapide, et comme ça, on pourra déjeuner avec ton père pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance."

"Ça me vas." Répondit Luna au bras d'Harry. "Mais pourquoi ce sera rapide avec tes tuteurs ?"

"Vas savoir pourquoi, mais je les terrifie." Répondit Harry sur un ton surprit. "Bon, d'accord, j'ai coupé une fois mon cousin Dudley en deux comme le magicien à la télé, et je n'ai pas réussi à recoller les morceaux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je les terrifie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il était peut-être victime de Joncheruines." Proposa Luna.

Harry haussa des épaules et prit la main de Snorky qui les transplana.

* * *

"T…t…t… Toi." Balbutia l'oncle Vernon à terre en pointant Harry du doigt. "Je croyais q…qu'on en avait fini avec toi."

"Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps." Le rassura Harry. "Mais il se trouve que tante Pétunia et toi êtes toujours mes tuteurs. J'ai donc besoin de votre signature pour certaine choses importantes."

"Je ne signerais rien du tout." Beugla Vernon en se relevant difficilement.

"Même si je te dis que vous seriez débarrassé de moi à vie." Dit Harry.

Un long silence plana le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau de l'oncle Vernon.

"Explique-toi." Ordonna-t-il.

"En signant ce papier, en plus de sa fonction première, je serais aussi reconnu légalement comme étant un adulte, et donc je n'aurais plus besoin de tuteur." Répondit Harry.

"Et c'est quoi ce torchon que je dois signer ?"

"Une autorisation pour que je puisse me marier avant ma majorité. D'ailleurs voici ma future moitié."

Vernon arracha le papier des mains d'Harry sans faire attention à Luna. Il marmonna des "Tous aussi fous les un que les autres." en même temps qu'il signait.

"Tien la voilà ta foutu signature."

"J'ai aussi besoin de la signature de tante pétunia." Expliqua Harry.

"PÉTUNIA!" Hurla l'oncle Vernon. Et pétunia descendit les escaliers et se figea en voyant Harry et une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Vernon monta à sa rencontre, vu qu'elle c'était arrêté au milieu de l'escalier. "Signe." Ordonna-t-il en lui présentant le papier d'Harry.

Pétunia devant le ton de son mari, signa aussitôt sans demander de quoi il s'agissait.

"Maintenant fout le camp." Dit l'oncle Vernon en donnant son document à Harry.

Harry et Luna partirent donc, mais juste avant de franchir le palier, Harry se retourna et demanda.

"Est-ce que l'on vous envois une invitation ?"

"DEHOOOOOOOORS !" Hurla l'oncle Vernon en les poussant et en claquant la porte derrière eux.

"Je crois que ça veux dire non." Dit Harry.

"Je crois aussi." Répondit Luna. "On va voir papa maintenant ?"

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait. Le père de Luna fut encore plus rapide à convaincre de signer que les Dursley.

Xenophilius leur avoua qu'il avait toujours eu peur que sa fille ne trouve pas de chaussure à son pied, vu qu'elle avait hérité de son coté originale. Et il signa les papiers avant de se mettre tous à table.

Restait maintenant la partie la plus délicate. L'enregistrement du document. Car Harry savait qu'il lui fallait la signature de son tuteur magique en plus de ses tuteurs moldus, hors celui-ci était son parrain, et il croupissait à Azkaban. Mais Harry savait exactement à qui s'adresser pour palier à son problème.

"Vraiment pratique cette cape." Dit Luna.

"Oui mais chut." Chuchota Harry. "On est invisible, mais pas inaudible."

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à un bureau, où se trouvait un homme avec un certain embonpoint.

Ils se mirent dans un coin hors de vue, et Harry enleva la cape qu'il cacha dans son sac.

"Monsieur le ministre Fudge, je présume ?" Dit-il d'une voix théâtrale.

Le ministre sursauta. "Qui êtes vous ? Comment vous êtes entrez ici ? Garde, GARDE !"

La réaction du ministre pouvait paraitre comme excessive envers des mineurs. Mais Harry et Luna pouvaient très bien être des mages noirs sous une potion de déguisement ou autre.

"J'ai insonorisé la pièce monsieur le ministre. Les gardes ne vous entende pas." Expliqua Harry. "Je me présente Harry Potter, et voici miss Luna Lovegood. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins monsieur le ministre. Que diriez-vous d'un soutien politique de ma par en échange d'un petit service ?"

* * *

Dumbledore était nerveux. C'était déjà l'heure du diner et toujours aucunes trace d'Harry ou de miss Lovegood.

Plusieurs professeurs lui avait signalé qu'ils n'avaient pas assistés aux cours de l'après-midi, et tous les tableaux et fantômes de Poudlard était revenus bredouille de leur recherches.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la grande salle et beaucoup se demandait si Harry avait vraiment enlevé Luna pour l'épouser.

Les amis d'Harry affirmaient que non, tout en affirmant le contraire en disant qu'il en était tout à fait capable.

Les rumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et c'est Hedwige qui mit fin à celles-ci en arrivant dans la grande salle, avec un parchemin à sa patte, qu'elle livra au directeur.

Le directeur détacha fébrilement le parchemin de ses mains qui étaient étrangement devenus tremblantes.

Le parchemin était maintenu par un ruban bicolore, noir et blanc, fait de telles manières que si on avait coupé le ruban dans le sens de sa longueur on aurait obtenue deux rubans unicolores. Un noir et un blanc.

Le parchemin en lui-même n'avait rien de spécial, mais contenait cette missive.

 _Cher directeur._

 _Nous nous absentons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour cause de lune de miel._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Harry et Luna Potter._

Le 'Harry et Luna Potter' était entouré d'un cœur.

Les mains du directeur tremblèrent tellement pendant sa lecture qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était atteins de la maladie de parkinson.

Un des tremblements lui fit lâcher le message alors qu'il portait ses mains à ses yeux.

Ron en voyant le message tomber à ses pieds, le ramassa pour le rendre au directeur. Mais son regard fut attiré par le cœur sur le parchemin, et il vit le nom d'Harry et de Luna. Du coup il lut toute la missive et déclara.

"Oh le con, il l'a vraiment fait."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai sorti deux cross over. Un oneshoot sur harry potter/power ranger, et un qui remplacera "harry monster" qui est un cross over harry potter/kemono friends qui fera douze chapitres.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise.**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Anniversaire mortel

Chapitre 17 : Anniversaire mortel.

Le fait qu'Harry et Luna c'étaient mariés avait fait grand bruit. Aussi bien à Poudlard que dans le monde sorcier.

L'info avait vite fait la une des journaux, mais le Chicaneur, le journal du père de Luna, en eu naturellement l'exclusivité.

Et c'est comme s'il ne c'était rien passé qu'Harry et Luna arrivèrent au petit déjeuné dans la grande salle.

Ils furent littéralement assaillit de questions, mais Harry se contenta de répondre seulement aux questions de ses amis, et Luna aux questions de Ginny.

"Dit, est-ce que…" Commença Ron en bégayant. "Est-ce que… comment dire ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez consommé votre mariage ?" Conclu Neville.

"Non." Répondit sincèrement Harry. "On s'est mit d'accord comme quoi on était trop jeune, et Luna veux que je travaille mes préliminaires."

* * *

Dumbledore marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs de son école. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le ministre avait utilisé sa position de pour passer outre la signature de Sirius. D'accord ce dernier était en prison, mais quand même.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit.

Il tendit l'oreille, et reconnue comme un bourdonnement qui se rapprochait. Non, après mure réflexion il y avait deux bourdonnements, et ça se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Soudain au coin du couloir apparue Harry et Luna. Il était tout les deux sur des machines à roues, en train de faire une course. Les machines ressemblaient à des voitures moldues miniatures dont on avait enlevé la carrosserie pour laisser passer les conducteurs.

"Comment s'appelle déjà ces engins." Chuchota Dumbledore à lui-même. "Des parc ? Des marques ? Non, des Karts."

Albus décida qu'il était temps de tester la théorie de Filius. Il lança deux Finite Incantatem et les Karts disparurent… Pour laisser la place à un énorme monster truck qui prenait toute la taille du couloir. Albus eu juste le temps de plonger dans une salle de classe vide, avant de se faire écrasé.

Une fois l'engin passé, Dumbledore se précipita dans le couloir, et vit que le monster truck était redevenu deux Karts. Chaque kart avait à l'arrière un panneau avec 'jeunes mariés' marqué dessus.

* * *

Harry baillait fort, alors que Dubois l'avait sorti du lit un peu avant l'aube, afin qu'ils s'entrainent.

Colin avait voulut suivre Harry, mais bizarrement chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de ce dernier, un homme baraqué apparaissait de nul par, accompagner de trompettes, et lui faisait une prise de catch en beuglant "JOHN CENAAAAAAA !". Depuis Colin c'était calmé. Mais il avait quand même besoin d'un rappelle à l'ordre de temps en temps.*

Dubois avait réservé le terrain, mais les Serpentards n'étaient pas du même avis.

"Flint !" Hurla Dubois à l'adresse du capitaine des Serpentard. "Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant !"

"Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde." Répondit Flint.

"Mais j'ai réservé le terrain !" Protesta Dubois avec rage. "Je l'ai réservé !"

"Ah bon ?" Dit Flint semblant surprit. "Pourtant, j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regarde."

Flint tendit un petit morceau de parchemin, que Dubois lui arracha des mains. Harry se rapprocha et put lire le mot par-dessus l'épaule d'olivier.

 _Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur._

"Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur, qui ?" Demanda Dubois.

"Il n'y a pas de date sur le mot." Précisa Harry, mais apparemment tout le monde l'ignorait. Pour une fois qu'il ne disait pas une ânerie, c'était vexant.

Les Serpentard s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Drago.

"Salut Drago. Comment va ton père ?" Demanda Harry.

"Père va bien." Répondit Drago. "D'ailleurs nous devrions te remercier. Grâce à l'argent que tu nous as fait gagner avec le romancier d'opérette, père à put offrir à mon équipe des balais à la mesure de nos talents." Dit-il en présentant leurs balais.

"Bof c'est juste des Nimbus 2001." Répliqua Harry.

"Tu es au courant que les 2001 sont supérieur au 2000, Potter ?" Demanda Drago.

"Hein ? Ah, non, non." Dit Harry en riant. "Mon nimbus 2000, c'est juste pour l'entrainement."

"Comment ça, juste pour l'entrainement ?" Demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Hermione.

"Tu te souviens que j'avais tiré quelque ficelles pour t'avoir un Nimbus 2001 à noël."

"Oui."

"Et bien figure-toi que j'ai pu assister à la fabrication d'un balai, et du coup j'ai profité des vacances d'été pour fabriquer mon propre balai."

"Mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais passé ton temps à vérifier les travaux de ta maison ?" Dit Ron surprit.

"J'ai dit que j'avais 'surtout' passé mon temps." Le corrigea Harry. "Mon balai est breveté, homologué, et surtout, unique. Les constructeurs de balais étaient vert quand je leur ais montrer ce qu'un débutant de presque douze ans pouvait faire. Mais j'ai donné l'autorisation pour qu'ils étudient mes plans et ils vont s'en servirent comme base pour leur prochain modèle, l'éclair de feu."

"Et peut-on voir cette merveille, Potter ?" Demanda Drago d'un ton narquois.

"Non, Harry." L'apostropha Dubois. "Ça pourrait être un effet de surprise pour le prochain match."

Harry ne l'écouta pas et brandit sa baguette. "Accio, 'ghost rider'."**

De la lave surgit alors au milieu du terrain obligeant tout le monde à reculer, sauf Harry.

Un crane surgit alors de la lave suivis de près par une armature en os.

Une fois le ghost rider sorti de la lave, et la surprise passé, Hermione fut la première à parler.

"Harry, c'est juste une moto glauque dont les roues on était remplacé par des balais."

"Non, non, non, Hermione. Il s'agit bien d'un balai. Il est parfaitement aux normes et peut être utilisé dans un match de Quidditch officiel."

"C'est quoi ces os ?" Demanda Dubois.

"Des os de wyverne." Répondit Harry. "Ils sont à la fois solide et légers de par leur constitution. Au début je voulais utiliser des os de dragon, mais ils sont plus lourds et rendent le balai moins maniable. En plus, si je le veux, je peux lui faire cracher des flammes, mais j'ai du retirer cette fonction pour pouvoir l'utiliser en match."

"Pour moi un balai reste un balai." Répondit Hermione.

Drago fut offusqué de voir une telle merveille être rabaissé au rang de simple balai. "Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis espèce de Sang-de-bourbe." Éructa-t-il.

"Cette fois tu vas le payer." Hurla Ron. Il sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Drago, mais à cause de sa baguette cassé, le sort se retourna contre lui, et il se mit à vomir des limaces.

* * *

"Lord Potter, Lord Potter !"

Harry ne se retourna pas tout de suite. En se mariant, Harry et Luna était tout les deux reconnue comme majeur aux yeux de la loi, et tous les biens des Potter ont été automatique débloqués, cela incluait le titre de Lord, mais Harry n'y était pas encore habitué. Une fois qu'il prit conscience qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il se retourna pour tomber sur Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

"Sir Nicolas. Que me vaux le plaisir de votre présence ?" Demanda Harry.

"My Lord." Dit Nick en s'inclinant. "Le jour d'Halloween j'organise une fête pour célébrer le cinq centième anniversaire de ma mort. Et ce serait un grand honneur si vous acceptiez, votre compagne et vous, de faire acte de présence à cette fête."

"Premièrement Nick, je ne peux pas dire oui au nom de ma femme nous devons nous concerter avant. Deuxièmement, en mon nom j'accepte à une condition."

"Qu'elle est-elle ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit là d'une demande qu'un gentleman peut accepter."

"Elle l'est, en effet." Répondit Harry. "Je veux simplement qu'au cours de cette fête, il y ait une minute de silence pour mes parents, qui je vous le rappelle, sont mort le soir d'halloween."

Nick eu alors un immense sourire. "En tant que fantôme, vous me voyez ravit de vous voir ainsi honorer les défunts. Nous acceptons votre condition."

"Alors j'accepte de venir. À plus tard, Sir Nicolas."

"À plus tard, Lord Potter."

 _"Viens… Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue…"_

"Vous avez dit quelque chose ?" Demanda Harry.

"Juste, 'À plus tard.'." Répondit Nick.

Harry haussa des épaules. "Ça doit être mon imagination qui fait encore des siennes."

* * *

Pour l'occasion Harry avait mit une robe de sorcier un peu plus raffiné que ses robes d'école habituels, sans pour autant être ostentatoire.

Luna quant à elle avait opté pour une robe noire à jupe longue sans manche, mais avec des gants en dentelles noirs qui remontaient jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes. Elle avait aussi troqué ses boucles d'oreilles en radis par des boucles d'oreilles pendante en onyx.

La soirée se passait bien. Si on omettait bien sûr la musique qui ressemblait à des crissements d'ongle sur tableau noir en Do mineur, et le buffet immangeable pour un être vivant.

Nick allait demander la minute de silence qu'avait demandé Harry, mais il fut interrompu par un groupe de chasseurs sans tête qui débarqua d'une manière qui était tout, sauf civilisé.

Ce groupe en plus d'avoir empêché la minute de silence, avait le culot de rabaisser Nick à son propre anniversaire. Harry décida donc d'agir.

"Je trouve que Sir Nicolas et plus terrifiant que vous." Lança Harry au chef des chasseurs. Sir Patrick.

Ce dernier rit à la remarque d'Harry. "Je parie que c'est lui qui vous a dit de dire ça." Dit-il.

"Je ne fait qu'énoncer les fait." Répliqua Harry. "La connaissance de ce qu'on affronte diminue la peur de celle-ci. Avec les chasseurs sans tête on sait tout de suite que nous avons affaire à des hommes décapités. Alors qu'avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, on reste dans le flou. Après tout regardez-le, il a un visage plutôt avenant, donc on se demande pourquoi, 'Quasi-Sans-Tête'. Est-ce qu'il lui manque une partie de la tête ? Non. Alors quoi ? On va donc naturellement lui demander et alors crack. Il fait basculer sa tête, assurant un sursaut garanti. C'est pour cela que j'affirme que Sir Nicolas et plus terrifiant que vous."

Avant que Sir Patrick puisse digérer l'information, Harry s'adressa à Nick.

"Nous sommes désolé, mais nous devons y allait, nous n'avions pas prévu que le buffet serait exclusivement pour les fantômes et nous devons nous sustenter."

"Mes excuses Lord et Lady Potter. J'ai complètement oublié que les vivants ne pouvaient manger ces plats. Je suis un bien piètre hôte."

"C'est une erreur compréhensible." Le rassura Harry. "Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour cela. Bon anniversaire Sir Nicolas, et bonne soirée."

"Bonne soirée Lord Potter. Bonne soirée Lady Potter."

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, ils tombèrent sur Ron et Hermione.

"On s'est dit que la nourriture des fantômes ne serait pas à votre goût." Expliqua cette dernière en montrant un sac remplit de victuailles.

Harry allait les remercier quand il l'entendit à nouveau.

 _"Sssi affamé… depuis ssssi longtemps… tuer… il est temps de tuer…"_

"Vous avez entendu ?" Demanda Harry.

Ses deux amis et sa femme firent non de la tête.

"Suivez-moi." Ordonna-t-il.

Ils suivirent Harry qui avait l'air de suivre quelque chose à l'ouïe.

 _"Je ssssens l'odeur… DU SSSSANG!"_

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais au moins je suis sûr que c'est pas un Bisounours." Lança Harry.***

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et mirent les pieds en plein dans une flaque d'eau.

"Regardez !" S'exclama Hermione en désignant un mur. Il y avait une inscription.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Demanda Ron en désignant quelque chose sous l'inscription.

C'était Miss Teigne, qui était accroché par la queue à un porte torche, inerte.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir, que d'autres élèves apparurent, et se figèrent en voyant le morbide spectacle.

Une voix forte retentit alors. C'était la voix de Drago.

"Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Référence à un meme, double anachronisme car John Cena n'a commencé sa carrière de catcheur professionnelle quand 1999.

** Référence au 'ghost rider' de marvel. Et oui Harry maîtrise déjà les sortilèges d'attraction, mais à sa manière.

*** Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est une référence au Bisounours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

À Maud: Non, il s'est marié avec Luna simplement parce qu'il est fou, enfin 'original', et que Luna aussi. Elle était donc la candidate idéale, l'émancipation était juste un moyen de pression pour que les Dursley signent.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Questions

Chapitre 18 : Questions.

Le groupe d'Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier examinait Miss Teigne pendant que Rogue interrogeait Harry et ses amis.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ce couloir ?" Demanda-t-il.

"La même chose que les autres élèves, avec une ou deux minutes d'avance." Répondit Harry. "On rentrait à nos dortoirs."

"Il ment." Hurla Rusard. "Il a tué ma Miss Teigne."

"Elle n'est pas morte Argus, mais pétrifié." Dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. "Il se trouve que Pomona a réussi à se procurer des plants de mandragore. Une fois à maturité, nous pourrons faire un philtre pour annuler les effets de la pétrification."

"Si vous voulez j'en ai une mature à la maison." Dit Harry.

"Et comment ce fait-il que vous soyez en possession d'une telle plantes ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Vu que le professeur Chourave n'a pas voulus que j'enregistre les seines j'en ai acheté une lors de ma lune de miel."

"Notre lune de miel." Précisa Luna.

"Notre lune de miel, en effet. Enfin, si vous la voulez, vous pouvez l'avoir, j'ai fini ce que je voulais faire avec."

"C'est très généreux de votre par Harry." Dit Dumbledore. "Nous acceptons avec gratitude."

"Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit." Dit Harry avec malice. "En échange, je veux savoir pourquoi les cheveux du professeur rogue on changés ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rogue. En effet ses cheveux d'ordinaires gras, au point de s'en servir comme graisse à friture, depuis plusieurs années, étaient devenus lisses et propres depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Faisant naître des tas de théories parmi les élèves et professeurs.

Le professeur de potion eut alors le rouge aux joues, et voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire, il baragouina une réponse.

"Pardon, je n'ai pas entendue." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Je disais, que ma petite amie a insisté." Répondit Rogue d'un ton brusque avec force.

Harry entendit alors dans sa tête un "YOUHOU !" Joyeux.

Tous les professeurs présent assommaient alors Rogue de questions sur l'heureuse élu.

"Snorky!" Appela Harry.

"Oui maître." Dit l'elfe en apparaissant.

"Vas chercher la mandragore que j'ai acheté et donne-la au professeur Dumbledore s'il te plait." Ordonna Harry.

"Oui maître." Dit Snorky en s'inclinant avant de disparaitre. Trente secondes plus tard il réapparaissait avec la plante en question, bien à l'abri dans une bulle de silence.

"Merci, Harry." Dit Dumbledore en prenant la plante. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. J'en aurait donné bien plus si tu n'avais pas marchandé."

"Peut-être, mais ça valait le coup." Répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

"Je trouve aussi." Murmura Dumbledore à son oreille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que miss Teigne avait été attaqué et elle était maintenant de nouveau en pleine forme. Cependant, la chambre des secrets, et le soit disant monstre qu'elle renfermait, étaient sur les lèvres de tous les élèves.

"Eh, Harry, Harry il y a un type dans ma classe qu…" Commença Colin.

"JOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

"Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de lui infliger ça ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Quand il arrêtera de vouloir me parler pour un oui ou pour un non." Répondit Harry. "Mais s'il viens pour quelque chose d'important, là je l'écouterais."

"À votre avis, qui est l'héritier de Serpentard ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Malefoy." Lança immédiatement Ron.

"C'est un peu trop évidant, non ?" Répliqua Harry.

"J'ai aussi pensé à lui, et j'ai un plan pour le prouver, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un livre de la réserve pour ça." Dit Hermione.

* * *

La saison de Quidditch avait commencée, et le premier match concernait les Gryffondors contre les Serpentards.

Dire que Harry avait fait sensation avec son nouveau balai était un euphémisme, et plusieurs Serpentards hurlaient à la tricherie.

Cependant Madame Bibine avait affirmé devant tout le monde qu'elle avait examiné le balai, et qu'il était aux normes aussi bien pour les matchs de Poudlard, que pour des matchs officiels.

Le match avait à peine commencé qu'un Cognard fonça sur Harry. Ce dernier l'évita facilement, mais à peine c'était-il redressé que le Cognard fonçait à nouveau sur lui. Harry évita le Cognard encore et encore, si bien que même Fred et George n'arrivaient pas à s'en débarrasser. Ils frappaient le Cognard de toutes leurs forces, mais ce dernier repartait toujours vers Harry, attiré vers ce dernier comme un aimant.

Harry donnait toute la puissance de son balai, mais cela ne suffisait pas à décourager le Cognard. Finalement il passa entre les deux Jumeaux, et leur lança quelque chose.

Fred regarda ce que lui avait lancé Harry. Il avait déjà vus des trucs semblables dans le garage de son père. Une télécommande, mais elle n'avait qu'un seul bouton.

"Appuyez dessus !" Cria Harry au loin en faisant un looping.

"On fait quoi George ?" Demanda Fred.

"Connaissant Harry, ce sera surement spectaculaire." Répondit George. "Appuis."

Fred appuya. Il y alors un énorme grondement mécanique et des cris de paniques. Les cinq gradins principaux bougeaient. Les gradins de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, et des professeurs s'éloignaient du stade.

Une fois reculé de toute leur longueur, on pouvait voir en dessous de leurs anciens emplacements, des plaques métalliques qui s'ouvraient. En dessous de chaque plaques, une armature métallique semblant être composé de plaques et de quatre larges tuyaux sortirent du sol, chacune accompagnées d'un homme d'âge mur, dont l'un était affublé d'un uniforme scolaire moldu.

Les hommes prirent alors place sur le siège de leur armature respective. Harry tendit alors son bras en l'air en ayant le poing fermé à l'exception de son indexe et son petit doigt, et il hurla.

"Voyons ce que ce Cognard pense de, mon AC/DCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"*

Les tubes de chaque armature pointèrent alors vers le Cognard. Et les hommes mitraillèrent la pauvre balle de Quidditch qui vola en éclats.

Les cinq hommes alors se levèrent, baisèrent la tête, et pointèrent leurs deux bras vers le ciel de la même manière qu'Harry, alors que leurs armatures descendait dans le sol, et que les gradins reprenaient leurs places.

Tout les spectateurs furent sorti de leur étonnement quand la voix de Lee Jordan Hurla. "Harry Potter s'empare du vif d'or. Gryffondor gagne le match."

* * *

La fête à la tour Gryffondor battait son plein. Les jumeaux portaient en triomphe Harry pour le coup de la DCA anti Cognard fou.

Harry fut un des derniers à aller se coucher, quand il vit que son lit était déjà occupé.

"Harry Potter et très impressionnant." Dit Dobby qui avait maintenant des bandages sur les mains. "Dobby pensait que son Cognard allait faire tomber Harry Potter et le faire renvoyer chez lui."

"Je suppose que la barrière qui se bloque à la gare c'était toi aussi ?" Demanda Harry à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir.

"Oui monsieur. Dobby voulait, qu'Harry Potter soit à l'abri, mais Dobby a échoué. Et maintenant la Chambre des Secrets et de nouveau ouverte."

"De nouveau ?" Demanda Harry surprit. "Qui a ouvert la chambre Dobby, et quel est le monstre qui l'habite ?"

Harry n'eut pas de réponses. Car Dobby disparut alors que du bruit retentissait dans l'escalier.

La porte du dortoir fut ouverte par McGonagall, suivis de près, par Dumbledore.

"Harry, heureusement, tu n'es pas encore couché." Dit Dumbledore. "Te reste-t-il un plan de mandragore mature ?"

"Non pourquoi ?"

"Un élève a été retrouvé pétrifier, et malheureusement il ne reste pas assez de votre mandragore pour fabriquer un nouveau filtre, et tout aussi malheureusement, le filtre ne se conserve pas, même avec un sort de stase. Donc nous ne pouvons pas utiliser ce qui reste du filtre utilisé sur Miss Teigne." Expliqua McGonagall en soupirant de résignation.

"Je le connais ?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui, il s'agit d'un première année de Gryffondor. Colin Crivey." Répondit McGonagall. "Apparemment, d'après ses amis, il se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour prendre votre balai en photo."

XXXXXXXXXXX

* Jeux de mot entre le groupe de rock AC/DC et DCA (Défense Contre l'Aviation). Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si à cette date le groupe était composé de quatre ou cinq membres, ou si l'un des membres avait déjà son costume d'écolier ou non. Dans le doute, j'en ai mit cinq, et avec le costume.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Duel

Chapitre 19 : Duel.

"À nouveau ?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils c'étaient planqué dans les toilettes des filles du second étage.

"Réfléchi Hermione, c'est logique." Dit Ron "Lucius Malefoy à ouvert la chambre des secrets la première fois, et il a ensuite expliqué à Drago comment faire."

"Et sinon, pourquoi on est ici ?" Demanda Harry.

"La potion que je prépare est du Polynectar, elle nous permettra de prendre l'apparence de celui qu'on veut. Mais ce n'est pas très légal. On pourra ainsi se faire passer pour des Serpentard et demander à Malefoy directement s'il est l'héritier de Serpentard. Par contre il nous faudra un bout de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence."

"Je m'en occupe." Dit Harry en sortant une tronçonneuse d'on ne sait où. "Ron tu veux un bras ou une jambe ?"

"Une tête." Répondit-il avec un petit rire. Puis il se rappela qu'il parlait à Harry, et l'intercepta avant qu'il ne parte. "C'était une blague Harry, on ne découpe pas les gens, même s'ils sont à Serpentard. Mais Harry a raison." Reprit Ron. "Pourquoi on fait la potion, ici, et en plein jour ? On va se faire prendre."

"Aucun risque." Répliqua Hermione avec un petit rire. "Personne ne viens jamais ici."

"Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Ron.

"Mimi geignarde." Répondit Hermione.

"Qui ?" Demanda Ron.

"Mimi geignarde." Répéta Hermione.

"Qui est Mimi geignarde ?" Insista Ron.

"JE SUIS MIMI GEIGNARDE." Cria le fantôme d'une jeune fille, en surprenant Ron par derrière.

"Lady Warren. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir." Dit Harry en faisant une révérence, suivis d'un baisemain au fantôme, qui rougissait de plaisir. Bien que les lèvres d'Harry traversaient la main fantomatique et que le rouge des joues de Mimi était en fait gris foncé.

"Je vous en pris Lord Potter, inutile d'être aussi formel." Répliqua Mimi avec un grand sourire. "Je ne suis point une lady, je ne suis même pas une simple sorcière du peuple, étant née-de-moldus."

"Vous avez pourtant tout d'une grande dame." Répondit Harry en refaisant une révérence, faisant glousser Mimi. "Pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour garder notre secret, my lady ?"

"Je ne peux rien vous refuser, Lord Potter." Dit Mimi avec le rose aux joues. "J'éloignerai les opportuns pour vous."

* * *

Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle. Pour rassurer ces derniers, le professeur Lockhart avait créé un club de duel et les quatre tables de la grande salle avait disparus pour mettre à la place une estrade, sur laquelle se trouvaient Lockhart et Rogue.

Après les flagorneries habituel de Lockhart, il y eu un duel entre les deux professeurs, et Rogue envoya valdinguer son adversaire à l'autre bout de la salle avec un sort de désarmement appelé 'Expelliarmus'.

"C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue." Déclara Lockhart. "Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive."

Rogue lança un regard noir à Lockhart. Ce dernier l'ayant remarqué décida de laisser la main aux élèves et désigna les deux premiers qui lui tombèrent sous les yeux, sans même y réfléchir.

"Potter, Weasley veuillez monter sur l'estrade." Demanda Lockhart.

"Cool !" Dit Harry en armant un fusil à pompe, alors que Ron devenait pâle comme un linge.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois." Intervint Rogue, même si tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour Lockhart. "Potter est un vrai danger publique. Nous enverrons Weasley à l'infirmerie dans une boite d'allumettes."

"Vous exagérez, professeur." Répliqua Harry. "Seulement dans une boîte à chaussure."

Ron pâli encore plus, alors que rogue montrait Harry d'un signe de main à Lockhart qui voulait dire 'Vous voyez ?'

"Puis-je proposer quelqu'un de ma propre maison ?" Demanda Rogue. "Malefoy peut-être ?"

Lockhart se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, au grand soulagement de Ron.

Dès que Ron posa son pied sur l'estrade, les lumières diminuèrent, des ronds lumineux multicolores apparurent en balayant la salle et la musique 'Get Ready for This' se fit entendre.*

Tout le monde tourna instinctivement la tête vers Harry. Et là, vision d'horreur.

Harry était habillé en pom-pom-girl aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avec un gros 'O' sur son haut. Ça encore, les élèves auraient pu le supporter. Mais Harry faisait le célèbre levé de jambe, montrant à tout le monde ce qu'il y avait sous sa mini jupe. Pour l'accompagner, Luna avait aussi revêtu une tenue de pom-pom-girl aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et avait un 'N' sur son haut, et était très heureuse d'agiter ses pompons.

À la grande consternation de tout le monde, la troisième pom-pom-girl était Hermione. Elle portait la même tenue que les deux autres, avec un 'R' sur son haut. Mais contrairement aux deux autres elle était complètement crispée. Ses bras repliés, plaqués le long de son corps, elle était légèrement avachi, mais elle donnait quand même un petit à-coup à ses pompons de temps en temps pour la forme.

"Hermio…" Commença Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." L'interrompit Hermione. "Je te conseil de te taire. Même moi je ne sais pas comment j'ai fini dans cet état."

Ron se tut, sachant que si Hermione utilisait son nom complet, ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais il se rapprocha d'Harry qui lui faisait signe, alors que les lumières revenaient à la normale. Ce dernier lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, tout en lui prêtant sa propre baguette, vu que celle de Ron était toujours cassée, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Ron.

"T'es sérieux." Demanda Ron.

"Essaye, tu verras." Répliqua Harry.

Malefoy et Ron se mirent en garde. Au signal du départ de Lockhart, Malefoy fut le premier à lancer son sort, étant donné qu'il l'avait lancé 'avant' le signal.

"Rictusempra !" Cria-t-il

Ron, suivant le conseil d'Harry, avait sauté sur le côté avant le signal de Lockhart, évitant ainsi le sort, et il lança le sort que lui avait apprit Harry en lui passant sa baguette.

"Dontazmebro !"**

Le sort couleur arc-en-ciel de Ron toucha Drago de plein fouet. Ses cheveux devinrent alors noirs, ses yeux, marrons, et sa peau prit une belle couleur chocolat.

À peine la transformation de Drago finie, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment et deux policiers moldus apparurent.

L'un d'eux pointa Drago du doigt et s'exclama. "Il est armé."

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux un taser de leur poche et tirèrent sur Drago, qui convulsa sous les décharges électriques.

Rogue lança un Finite Incantatem sur Drago, il retrouva ses couleurs habituelles et les policiers disparurent.

Pendant que Rogue relevait Drago, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, provocant un sourire de Malefoy.

Après qu'ils se soient remit en garde, Malefoy cria. "Serpensortia !"

Un immense serpent sorti de sa baguette et commença à se diriger vers un Ron tétanisé.

Malgré le plaisir que cela lui procurait de voir un Gryffondor terrifié par un de ses Serpentard. Rogue se dirigea vers le serpent pour le faire disparaitre, mais Harry se mit alors à chanter en sifflant.

 _"Aie confiancccccce  
Crois en moi  
Que je puisssssssssse  
Veiller sur toi ..."***_

* * *

Après deux minutes de… Chant. Le serpent était maintenant sur les épaules d'Harry et il dormait.

Un silence de mort régna dans la grande salle, et c'est Luna qu'il le brisa.

"Tu parle fourchelang ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Fourchelang ?" Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

"La langue des serpents." Expliqua Hermione. "Salazar Serpentard était un fourchelang. Tout le monde va penser que tu es son descendant et que tu as ouvert la chambre des secrets."

Harry haussa les épaules mais le serpent ne broncha pas. "Honnêtement Hermione, je parle des langues qui officiellement n'excite pas, alors parler au serpent c'est pas vraiment un exploit pour moi. De plus, si j'étais vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard. Tu crois vraiment que je planquerais le monstre ? Au contraire, je serais en train de le chevaucher dans le parc en talons aiguilles."

"C'est qui, qui aurait les talons aiguilles ?" Demanda Luna, alors que les élèves qui avaient entendus la conversation, la rapportaient aux autres. "Toi ou le monstre ?"

"Moi. Le monstre, lui, aura les griffes peinte en jaune fluo." Répondit Harry.

"Et s'il n'en a pas ?" Demanda Luna. "Vu qu'on parle de Salazar, ça doit surement être un serpent."

"Alors ce sera les crocs, crochet, ou tous autres parties pointue qui seront en en rose fluo."

Plusieurs élèves hochèrent positivement de la tête. Sachant pertinemment que si Harry avait vraiment un monstre à sa botte, ce serait au monstre de se méfier d'Harry, et pas aux élèves de se méfier du monstre.

"En plus." Reprit Harry. "Si je devais changer les gens en pierre, je m'y prendrais autrement."

Sur ces mots, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau et un homme avec une petite barbichette apparue, étant vêtu d'une blouse et d'un béret blanc, tous les deux recouverts de tâches de peintures.

"Poussez-vous." Dit l'homme avec un fort accent italien.

Il tourna autour de Malefoy en l'observant, puis fit apparaitre un bloc de pierre.

Il tourna alors autour du bloc de pierre avec une vitesse tel, qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, et il projetait un épais nuage de poussière.

Une fois qu'il eu fini, le nuage se dissipa, montrant une statue de Drago, à la mode des statue de l'antiquité. C'est-à-dire qu'il était nu, et que son intimité était cachée par une simple mais minuscule feuille d'ortie. Rendant Drago rouge de honte.

Drago avait failli s'exclamer 'Elle n'est pas si petite.' Mais il se retint, dut à son éducation.

Le Sculpteur s'avança alors vers Harry, et fit la même chose.

Quand le nouveau nuage de poussière disparu. Une statue d'Harry, semblable à celle de Drago apparue. Sauf que contrairement à cette dernière, l'intimité d'Harry était cachée par le serpent, qui descendait de ses épaules, pour passer devant son entrejambe et arriver jusqu'à ses pieds. Les filles dans l'assistance qui avait put voir sous la jupe d'Harry, savait que c'était à peine exagéré, même si rien n'avait dépassé de sa petite culotte.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Harry, il ne put garder le serpent, du fait qu'il était issu de la magie de Drago, et Rogue l'avait fait disparaitre en même temps que les deux statues.

Plusieurs jours c'étaient passés depuis l'accident de duel. La rumeur comme quoi Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard c'était rependue, mais elle a vite était étouffé dans l'œuf suite au passif d'Harry, qui, s'il avait un monstre sous ses ordres, le montrerait à tout le monde.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry tomba à nouveau sur des victimes du monstre de Salazar, en suivant la voix qu'il avait déjà entendue. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et un Poufsouffle, un certain Justin, avaient tous les deux étaient pétrifiés, et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, car Peeves l'avait surpris sur le lieu du crime.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* Anachronisme de 1993.

** Anachronisme de 2007, voir "Don't taze me bro". C'est aussi une référence au policier américain trop zélé avec les personnes de couleur comme les Afro-américains.

*** Référence à la chanson de Kaa dans le "Livre de la jungle" de Disney.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle, je ne peux plus écrire pour l'instant à cause d'une tendinite. J'ai de quoi tenir environs deux mois avec ce que j'ai écris à l'avance, mais je tenais quand même à vous avertir au cas où. j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Je me suis bien marré à écrire la parti pom-pom-girl.**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Solid Snake

Chapitre 20 : Solid Snake

Dumbledore était dans sa chambre, séparé de son bureau par une simple porte, lorsqu'il entendit un cri de panique.

Il pénétra d'un pas vif dans son bureau et il vit que son phénix était en feu, et que le Choixpeau était par terre se tortillant comme il le pouvait pour s'éloigner d'Harry.

"J'ai juste dit bonjour." Expliqua Harry, qui lui-même ne revenait pas de ce qu'il ce passait, alors que le Choixpeau disait "Pitié, pas lui !".

Albus eu un sourire indulgent. "Il semblerait que tu ais terriblement marqué le Choixpeau." Dit-il avec un petit rire, en ramassant le Choixpeau et en le remettant sur son étagère. "Quant à Fumseck, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Fumseck est un phénix. Quand le temps est venue pour un phénix de mourir, il prend feu, afin de renaitre de ses cendres. Approche, n'est pas peur." Dit-il en faisant signe à Harry de se rapprocher de la coupelle se trouvant sous le perchoir, où se trouvait un tas de cendre.

Harry pu voir alors un bec sortir des cendres suivi par la tête d'un bébé phénix.

"Pour en revenir à la raison pour laquelle tu es dans mon bureau." Dit Dumbledore, justement en allant s'installer derrière son bureau. "Je ne crois pas que tu sois coupable, Harry. Mais j'aimerai que tu me dise si quelque chose te préoccupe… quoi que se soit."

Harry réfléchit, et repensa à la voix désincarnée qu'il avait déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises. "Non professeur, tout va bien. Rien que les voix habituelles dans ma tête."

* * *

Les rumeurs sur le faite qu'Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard avaient refait surface, et de plus en plus de monde croyait qu'Harry était bien l'héritier.

Fred et Georges, eux, n'y croyaient pas du tout, et s'amusaient à passer devant lui en scandant. "Laisser passer l'héritier de Serpentard !"

Cela amusa beaucoup Harry et il décida de mettre sa touche personnelle au tableau.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry arriva sur le dos d'un éléphant, et que les jumeaux avaient maintenant la peau bleu et chantaient.*

 _Faites place, au Prince Harry !  
Quelle grâce, le Prince Harry !_

 _Bande de veinards,  
Dégagez le couloir.  
Et vous allez voir,  
C' que vous allez voir.  
Venez applaudir, l'héritier de Salazar !_

 _Fêtez ce grand jour,  
Clochettes et tambours,  
Venez adorer l'idole !_

 _Prince Harry, Sa Serpenterie,  
Harry Potter.  
A genoux, prosternez-vous,  
Soyez ravis !_

 _Pas de panique, on se calme !  
Criez vive Harry, Salam !  
Venez voir le plus beau spectacle de Poudlardie._

 _Prince Harry, plus fort que lui,  
On n'en connaît pas.  
Qui vous envois à l'infirmerie,  
D'un claquement doigts._

 _Il a vaincu une armée,  
En leur donnant la fessée !  
La terreur des ennemis, c'est Prince Harry !_

 _Il a cent trois elfes de maison..._

 _Sont-ils pas mignons, Hermione ?_

 _Des caravanes D'Hyppogriffe, qui ce pavanent..._

 _Tout à fait George, j'adore leur plumes !_

 _Des gorilles qu'ils protègent de leurs ailes.  
Cette école est un souk,  
Corne de bouc !  
C'est une superbe magie ! _

_Prince Harry, oui c'est bien lui,  
Harry Potter !  
Quel physique, c'est magnifique,  
Il est charmant.  
Il y a du monde au balcon,  
Moi, j'ai du poil au menton.  
Et tout le monde se pétrifie pour Prince Harry._

 _…_

* * *

Noël approchait. Et avec les accidents de la chambre des secrets, la plupart des élèves étaient rentré chez eux. Si bien que seule nos trois Gryffondors et quelques Serpentards étaient resté.

"La potion est prête." Déclara Hermione et touillant la mixture dans son chaudron. "Il nous reste plus que les cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle."

"Et toi ?" Demanda Ron. "Comment tu vas faire."

"Millicent Bulstrode." Déclara-t-elle en sortant une éprouvette contenant un minuscule cheveu. "Je l'ai récupérer sur sa robe pendant le club de duel. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que j'ai changé d'avis et décidé de rester à Poudlard pour noël."

"Vous savez qu'un carton avec de l'urine de loup, c'est tout aussi efficace pour l'infiltration." Lança Harry.**

"Je veux même pas savoir où tu as pêché ça." Soupira Hermione.

* * *

"Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché." Déclara Ron en enferment Crabbe et Goyle dans un placard. "Ils voient des gâteaux flotter devant eux et ils les mangent sans se poser de question. On aurait limite put leur donner le somnifère directement."

"C'est sûr que niveau bêtise ils sont champion." Approuva Harry.

Après avoir arraché des cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle ils allèrent aux toilettes de Mimi pour prendre leur Polynectar.

Chacun se mit dans une cabine différente afin que la douloureuse transformation ait lieu.

"Ça va?" Demanda Harry avec une voix pâteuse qui n'était pas la sienne.

"Ça va." Lui répondit la voix de Crabbe, qui était en fait Ron, en sortant de la cabine. "C'est toi Harry ?"

"Non je suis juste une illusion de ton esprit." Répondit Harry avec la voix de Goyle. "La potion à échoué et tu es actuellement à Sainte Mangouste, plonger dans le coma… Bien sûr que c'est moi."

"Partez sans moi les garçons." Déclara Hermione depuis sa cabine.

"Ça va Hermione ?" Demanda Ron.

"Dépêchez-vous, la potion ne fait effet qu'une heure." Lança Hermione sans répondre à la question.

Ron lança un regard interrogatif à Harry, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, et ils partirent en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à garder ton sérieux si longtemps." Dit Ron en revenant de la salle commune des Serpentards.

"C'était une mission d'infiltration." Répliqua Harry alors qu'il poussait la porte des toilettes de Mimi. "Ça aurait servi à rien de prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle si on m'avait grillé avec une de mes crises. Hermione tu peux sortir ? Mauvaise nouvelle Drago n'est pas l'héritier. Mais en même temps je l'avais dit que ça aurait été trop évidant."

"Fichez le camp." Cria Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

Harry fronça des sourcils et allait répliquer, quand Mimi sorti de la cabine d'Hermione.

"Il semblerait que votre ami et fait une erreur, Lord Potter." Déclara Mimi.

La cabine s'ouvrit alors sur une hybride mi humaine mi chat.

"Ce… ce n'était pas un cheveu de Millicent." Gémie Hermione. "C'était un poil de chat. Le polynectar n'est pas fait pour les transformation animale."

Ron et Harry de dire rien pendant une minute, puis ce dernier déclara. "C'est officiel, le furry c'est pas mon kiff."***

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent avant qu'Hermione puisse sortir de l'infirmerie. Le fait qu'elle menti sur la raison de son état n'accélérant pas les choses.

Ron et Harry montaient les escaliers quand ils tombèrent sur le couloir du deuxième étage, complètement inondé.

"Ça c'est signé Mimi." Déclara Ron.

"Allons voir." Dit Harry, en se précipitant vers les toilette de la sus nommée.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Mimi était en train de pleurer.

"Que vous arrive-t-il lady Warren ?" Demanda Harry.

Mimi essuya rapidement ses larmes en entendant Harry.

"Oh, Lord Potter. Veuillez excuser se misérable spectacle que je vous donne." Dit-elle.

"Vous êtes toute excusé très chère. Celui que je ne peux pas excuser, c'est celui qui vous à mis dans cet état." Déclara Harry. "Que vous est-il arrivé ?"

"Quelqu'un m'a jeté un livre à la figure." Répondit-elle en pointant un livre par terre.

"Qui est cet impudent que je dois châtier ?" Demanda Harry en ramassant le journal.

"Je l'ignore Lord Potter. Je ne l'ai pas vue."

"Ne vous en faite pas Myrtle. Je trouverais le coupable de cette infamie." Dit Harry. "Avec votre permission, j'aimerai emmener ce livre en guise de preuve et indice."

"Vous l'avez Lord Potter." Répondit Mimi.

* * *

"Vous allez prendre quoi comme options ?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry s'acharnait à trouver un indice dans le livre de Mimi.

"Divination et soin aux créatures magiques." Répondit Harry sans la regarder.

"Oh! Comme moi." Dit Ron surprit.

"Pourquoi ces options ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Ça semble les options les moins dures." Répondit honnêtement Ron.

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Hermione. "Et toi Harry."

"J'ai pris soin aux créatures magiques afin d'augmenter mon catalogue d'apparition, et parce que ça a l'air follement dangereux." Répondit-il. "Quant à divination c'est pour plusieurs raisons. La première c'est qu'on dit que la prof est à moitié timbrée. Donc je veux évidemment faire sa connaissance. La deuxième c'est parce que je suis voyant."

"QUOI !?" Hurlèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

"Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous ne comprenez même pas le quart de mes références ?" Répliqua Harry en secouant le livre de Mimi. "C'est tout simplement quelle n'excite pas 'encore'. Mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes visions et je ne vois que des âneries. Je veux aussi comprendre pourquoi je me souviens de mes visions alors que normalement un voyant ne s'en souvient pas. Mais bon ce ne serait pas la première fois que je ne fais pas comme tout le monde."

Soudain Harry poussa un cria d'exaspération. "Aaarrr. J'en ai marre !" Dit-il. Il fit apparaitre une lampe de bureau et braqua la lumière vers le livre. "Parle ! Où sont les microfilms !?" ****

Un texte apparu alors sur le livre

 _Qu'est-ce qu'un microfilm ?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Référence à Aladdin de Disney. J'avais fait la chanson en entier mais la seconde partie était quasiment identique à l'original, alors je l'ai enlevé.

**Référence à Metal gear solid sur ps1. Le titre de ce chapitre et aussi une référence à ce jeu. Anachronisme de 1998. Mais comme l'a dit Harry, il est voyant donc ce n'est pas des anachronismes pour lui.

***Les furry sont des animaux anthropomorphisé. Pour vous donner une idée, les personnages du film zootopie de 2016, ou Krystal de Star fox adventures sur gamecube, sont des furry.

****Référence aux vieux films et feuilletons où les force de l'ordre aveuglait les suspects avec une lampe de bureau pour les faire parler.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **J'ai sorti ce chapitre une semaine plus tôt pour fêter officiellement le fait que j'ai achevé l'écriture du tome 2, qui finira au chapitre 24. Le basilic (et voldemort), ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'ils vont prendre en pleine tronche. ;)**

 **BONUS**

 **Vu que je n'ai pas mit la chanson d'Aladin en entier je vous mets une autre chanson que j'ai parodié pour la saga mp3 de quelqu'un d'autre et qui n'est jamais sorti malheureusement. Le trip c'était que c'étaient des Krabby (les pokémons) rastafaris. La chanson parodié est 'sous l'océan' de la petite sirène. J'ai du malheureusement mettre un type plante parmi tout les type eau, mais vu qu'il ressemble à un tas d'algues, ça passe. Par sécurité je vous rappelle que la drogue c'est mal, et que je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde pour écrire ces chapitres.**

krabby, écoute-moi, chez les clean, c'est la pagaille  
La vie sous stupéfiant, c'est bien mieux que la vie qu'ils ont en restant clean...

Le canabis est toujours plus vert dans le jardin d'à côté  
Toi, t'aimerais bien vivre clean, bonjour la calamité !  
Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure dans l'air parfumé  
On fait Carnaval tous les jours, mieux tu pourras pas trouver !

Sous stupéfiant, sous stupéfiant  
le oinj, c'est bien mieux  
Tout l'monde est heureux  
Sous stupéfiant

Là-bas, ils bossent toute la journée, ils ne savent pas s'éclater  
Pendant qu'on fonce et on se défonce  
Sous stupéfiant

Chez nous les krabby s'fumme la pipe  
Les fumées sont un vrai régal  
Là-haut ils travaillent et ils triment  
À faire leur statue social  
Le social faut dire, c'est l'extase !  
Chez leurs copains cannibales  
Si Missié krabby n'est pas sage  
Il finira dans la poêle  
Oh, non ! Sous stupéfiant

Sous stupéfiant  
Y'a pas d'évolution, pas d'super potion, ni super bonbon  
Pour la tatane, on leur dit non  
Sous stupéfiant y'a pas d'baston  
On déambule, on fait des bulles  
Sous stupéfiant

Sous stupéfiant, la vie est super, mieux que sur la terre  
Je te le dis... Je te le dis...  
Tu vois le lupio et la bactracné se sont lancés dans le reggae  
On a le rythme, c'est du bon chit  
Sous stupéfiant  
L'laggron au flûtiau  
Le tetarte joue d'la harpe  
Le kokiyas d'la basse  
C'est les rois du rap  
l'tarpaud au saxo  
L'barpau au bongo  
Saquedeneu est le dieu d'la soul  
Ouais !  
bactracné au djembé  
pingoléon au violon  
Les tentacool rock and roll  
corayon garde le ton  
ptitard et colomard s'marrent et s'éclatent  
Vas-y fume mon doudou

Ouais ! Sous stupéfiant sous stupéfiant  
Quand le crocodil fume de la wide  
Ça balance, ça swingue  
Ils ont le seum, ça c'est certain  
Nous le carc et tout les copains  
On a les kick ban pour faire une rêve-jam  
Sous stupéfiant

Les groupes de wailmer au rythme d'enfer  
Sous stupéfiant  
Et les mustéflo pour donner l'mégo  
C'est frénétique, c'est ça le chit!  
On est en transe, faut qu'ça balance  
Sous stupéfiant


	21. Chapitre 21 : Araignée au plafond

Chapitre 21 : Araignée au plafond.

Après de nombreuse recherches, Harry n'avait pas trouvé les microfilms, mais il avait réussi à en découvrir plus sur la chambre des secrets à l'aide du livre de Mimi, qui était en fait un journal intime magique qui contenait le souvenir de son ancien propriétaire, Tom Elvis Jedusor, avec lequel Harry avait put communiquer. Ce dernier avait révélé à Harry que c'était Hagrid qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets dans son enfance, et Harry se dirigeait donc vers la cabane d'Hagrid afin d'avoir des réponses, vu que le journal avait mystérieusement disparu peu de temps après sa révélation.

Il n'était pas seul, car Luna et Ron l'accompagnaient. Hermione serait bien venue, mais elle avait aussi été victime du monstre et était pétrifiée à l'infirmerie.

À peine avaient-ils frappé à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid que celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Hagrid pointait une arbalète dans leur direction.

"Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir." Déclara Harry.

"Oh, c'est vous." Lança Hagrid en baissant son arbalète.

Il les fit entrer et leur prépara du thé. Harry voulus poser sa question mais on frappa alors à la porte.

"Vite retournez sous la cape." Chuchota Hagrid.

Harry aida Luna et Ron à enfiler la cape mais ne s'installa pas dessous.

"Harry toi aussi." Demanda Hagrid qui commençait à paniquer.

"Non. Vous ouvrez, ou je m'en charge ?"

Hagrid n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter.

"Bonsoir Hagrid." Dit le professeur Dumbledore en entrant, accompagné par le ministre Fudge. "Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Non seulement le couvre-feu est passé mais avec la dernière attaque il est interdit de sortir du dortoir sauf pour les cours."

"Bonsoir Professeur. Monsieur le Ministre. Je suis ici parce que mon petit doigt me la dit."

"Ouai j'confirme." Dit alors le petit doigt d'Harry avec une voix bourrue, alors qu'une bouche était apparue dessus."

"Qu…" Commença Fudge, mais Dumbledore l'interrompu.

"Je vous conseil de ne pas poser de question à monsieur Potter, Cornélius. Ça ne fait qu'apporter plus de questions."

"Euh… très bien." Bafouilla le ministre. Puis il se dirigea vers Hagrid en faisant comme si Harry n'existait pas. "Sale affaire, Hagrid. Très sale affaire. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Quatre agressions contre des enfants de Moldus. Les choses sont allées suffisamment loin comme ça. Le ministère doit agir."

"Je n'ai jamais…" Dit Hagrid en regardant Dumbledore d'un air implorant. "Vous savez bien, professeur, que je n'ai jamais…"

"Cornélius, je voudrais qu'il soit bien clair que Hagrid a mon entière confiance." Proclama Dumbledore.

"Écoutez, Albus." Répondit Fudge, mal à l'aise. "Les antécédents d'Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Le ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés. Il faut qu'on me voie agir. Si on s'aperçoit qu'Hagrid n'est pas coupable, il reviendra chez lui et on n'en parlera plus. Mais il faut que je l'emmène."

"M'emmener ? M'emmener où ? Pas à Azkaban j'espère." Dit Hagrid avec de la terreur dans la voix.

"Pour quelque temps, seulement." Dit Fudge "Ce n'est…"

"Ah ben voilà pourquoi je suis là !" L'interrompit triomphalement Harry. "Pour vous éviter de faire une boulette."

"Ouai j'confirme." Dit le petit doigt.

"Cornélius, mon ami. Je vous ai promit un soutien et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire pour vous éviter une boulette qui vous couterez votre poste."

"Je suis tout ouïe, Harry." Répondit le ministre dont le teint était devenu pâle.

"Vous allez mettre une personne présumée innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire dans la prison la plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni ?" Commença Harry. "Prison remplit de Détraqueurs. Êtres, ayant pour but d'empêcher les sorciers d'utiliser la magie, alors qu'Hagrid n'est pas un sorcier vu que ses études se sont arrêtées à sa seconde année et qu'il n'a même pas de baguette. Imaginez la tête des électeurs si un présumé innocent est envoyé à Azkaban avant même un procès, alors que ne sachant pas faire de magie, une cellule moldue renforcée par magie serait amplement suffisante. Cornélius, si vous voulez vous faire virer de votre poste vous vous y prenez très bien."

Pendant la tirade d'Harry, Dumbledore lutait avec rage contre le sourire qui se profiler sur ses lèvres alors que Cornélius se faisait manipuler en beauté par un seconde année. Parce qu'il était sûr en voyant le visage de Fudge, que les arguments d'Harry faisaient mouche. Malheureusement pour lui, Lucius Malefoy arriva avec un document lui disant qu'il était destitué de son poste de directeur, et il du partir avec Lucius, Laissant Fudge Hagrid, Harry et Ron et Luna qui étaient toujours sous la cape.

"Venez Hagrid." Dit Fudge avec tristesse. "Harry, je vais suivre tes conseils."

"Puis-je dire au revoir à Harry s'il vous plait." Demanda Hagrid.

Cornélius approuva de la tête.

Hagrid se penchant sur Harry et lui fit un câlin. Il profita de cette position pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Suivez les araignées, trouvez Aragog dans la forêt." Puis il se releva et dit plus fort. "Tu pourras t'occuper de Crockdur pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr." Répondit Harry.

* * *

"Suivez les araignées ?" Dit-il avec un ton de dégoût. "Je déteste les araignées."

"T'inquiète, j'ai de l'arachnicide." Dit Harry, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite. Luna, elle, était resté à la cabane pour s'occuper de Crockdur.

"On dit insecticide." Répliqua Ron.

"Sauf que les araignées sont des arachnides." Répliqua à son tour Harry. "Et puis tu sais, fasse à du napalm, l'espèce importe peu."

* * *

"Hagrid c'est toi ?" Demanda une voix sembla sortir d'outre tombe.

"Oui j'ai fait un gros régime." Dit Harry.

"Vous n'êtes pas Hagrid." Dit la voix.

"En effet mais on vient de sa part. Vous êtes Aragog je suppose." Demanda Harry.

"Oui, mais Hagrid n'avait jamais envoyé d'humain dans notre fosse avant." Répondit Aragog en se montrant.

Ron faillit se faire dessus en voyant qu'Aragog était une araignée géante.

"Hagrid a des ennuis." Dit Harry. "C'est pour ça qu'il nous a envoyé."

"Quels ennuis ?" Demanda Aragog inquiet.

"À l'école, ils croient qu'Hagrid a lâché le monstre de Serpentard" Dit Harry. "Et ils l'ont emmené en prison. J'ai réussi à convaincre le ministre de ne pas l'envoyer à Azkaban, mais qui sais s'il ne changera pas d'avis."

"Tout ça s'est passé il y a des années." Dit Aragog de mauvaise humeur. "Des années et des années. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école. Ils croyaient que c'était moi, le monstre qui habitait dans ce qu'ils appelaient la 'Chambre des Secrets'. Ils pensaient qu'Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre pour me libérer."

"Mais ce n'était pas vous qui y habitiez, n'est-ce pas." Dit Harry comprenant le sous entendu d'Aragog.

"Moi !" S'exclama Aragog dans un cliquetis furieux. "Je ne suis pas né au château. Je viens d'un pays lointain. Un voyageur m'a donné à Hagrid quand je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. Hagrid était très jeune à l'époque, mais il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a caché dans un placard de l'école, il m'a donné à manger. Hagrid est un homme généreux et c'est mon ami. Quand on a découvert mon existence et qu'on m'a accusé d'avoir tué une jeune fille, il m'a protégé. Et depuis ce temps-là, je vis ici, dans la forêt, où Hagrid vient parfois me rendre visite. Il m'a même trouvé une épouse, Mosag, et, comme tu peux le voir, ma famille s'est agrandie. Tout cela, je le dois à la bonté de Hagrid…"

"Ouais Hagrid est vraiment la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse." Confirma Harry. "Alors, vous n'avez jamais attaqué personne ?"

"Jamais !" Grogna la vieille araignée. "Mon instinct m'y poussait, mais par respect pour Hagrid, jamais je n'ai fait de mal à un humain. Le corps de la jeune fille qui avait été tuée a été découvert dans des toilettes. Et moi, je ne connaissais du château que le placard où j'ai grandi. Dans notre espèce, nous aimons le calme et l'obscurité…"

"Oh! Moi aussi j'ai grandi dans un placard." Dit Harry en sautillant. "Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'on me mette en hospice. Mais vous savez peut-être ce qui a tué cette fille ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le monstre est de retour, et il nous joue un mauvais tour."*

"La chose qui vit dans le château." Dit Aragog. "Est une créature très ancienne que nous, les araignées, nous craignons par-dessus tout. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier d'avoir supplié Hagrid de me laisser partir quand j'ai senti que la bête se promenait dans les couloirs."

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Dit précipitamment Harry.

Les enfants d'Aragog qui étaient tout autour d'eux commençaient à s'énerver.

"Nous n'en parlons jamais !" Répliqua Aragog. "Jamais nous ne la nommons ! Même à Hagrid, je n'ai jamais révélé le nom de l'atroce créature, bien qu'il me l'ait souvent demandé."

Aragog semblait fatigué de parler. Alors Harry décida qu'il était temps de partir.

"Dans ce cas, on vous laisse." Dit Harry." Faut qu'on aille sauver Hagrid."

"Partir ?" Dit lentement Aragog. "Je ne crois pas. J'interdis à mes enfants de faire du mal à Hagrid par respect pour lui. Mais je ne peux pas leur refuser de la viande fraiche qu'en celle-ci viens directement dans notre fosse."

"Harry, est-ce que je peux paniquer maintenant ?" Demanda Ron qui était resté muet tout du long, à cause de son arachnophobie.

"Pas tout de suite Ron." Dit Harry, puis il se tourna vers Aragog. "Vous avez juste oublié une chose… vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des araignées de votre côté."

Sur ces mots, deux fils épais d'araignée touchèrent Harry et Ron et ils furent projetés en l'air.

"Accrochez-vous les enfants."

"C'est qui ce type ?" Cria Ron paniquer.

"Travaille ta culture Ron, c'est Spiderman." Répondit Harry.

* * *

"Suivez les araignées, si Hagrid s'en sort je le tue." S'énerva Ron, alors qu'ils étaient déposés devant la cabane d'Hagrid.

"Je vous laisse les enfant, je dois encore sauver la veuve et l'orphelin." Dit Spiderman en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

"Il ne parlait pas un peu du nez ?" Demanda rêveusement Luna.

"Ma chérie. Si je portais un masque et un collant qui me broies les noix, moi aussi je parlerais du nez." Répliqua Harry.

"Je préférerais que tes noix reste intacte." Dit Luna. "Vous avez découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

"Rien." Répondit Ron.

"C'est tout le contraire." Répliqua Harry. "On sait qu'Hagrid n'a pas ouvert la Chambre des secrets, qu'Aragog n'est pas le monstre de Serpentard et qu'une jeune fille est morte dans les toilettes."

"Myrtle ?" Demanda Luna.

"C'est bien ma femme." Dit Harry en lui donnant un baisé passionné. "Tu as pensé à la même chose que moi."

"Qui ?" Demanda Ron alors que son visage virait au rouge.

Harry soupira. "Myrtle… La jeune lady qui a gentiment gardée notre potion à l'abri des regards indiscrets."

"Vous voulez dire Mimi Geignarde ?" Répliqua Ron.

"Si tu veux Ron." Dit Harry en soupirant à nouveau. "Mais ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Comment te sentirais-tu si tout le monde t'appelait Ron le Rouge ? Surtout que Myrtle et morte. Ce serait preuve de compassion et de gentillesse de ne pas l'appeler par ce surnom insultant."

"Euh… Excuse-moi." Dit Ron penaud.

"J'accepte tes excuse, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses."

"Très bien." Grommela Ron. "Je demanderais pardon à Mim… à Myrtle plus tard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Référence à la Team Rocket. Anachronisme de 1997.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Mimi amor

Chapitre 22 : Mimi amor.

Allez voir Mimi, ne fut pas simple. À vrai dire ce fut même impossible. L'école étant toujours sous la menace d'une attaque, les professeurs ne lâchaient pas les élèves d'une semelle, et les accompagnaient dans les couloirs entre chaque cours.

Cependant Harry trouva comment faire, grâce à son souffre douleur préféré.

"Professeur Lockhart, vous êtes un peu trop proche." Dit Harry. "Devrais-je informer le comité de direction que vos penchants pédophiles sont revenue ? Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient nous feront le reste du trajet sans… Il m'a même pas laissé le temps de finir !" Dit-il à Ron alors que Lockhart était déjà parti.

"Faut dire que je suis surprit qu'il ne t'ait pas étranglé avec tous ce que tu lui fais subir." Répliqua Ron.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Profitons-en, allons voir Myrtle."

"Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite là." Cria McGonagall.

"Alors il y a douze ans, mon papa et ma maman ainsi que le papa et la maman de Ron se sont aimés très, très, très fort. Une graine a été planté dans chaque maman et…" Dit Harry avant d'être interrompue.

"Je veux dire dans ce couloir." Dit McGonagall.

"J'y viens mais, c'est une longue histoire." Reprit Harry. "Donc, neuf mois plus tard nous…"

"Abrégez, par pitié Potter, abrégez." Répliqua McGonagall en soupirant.

"On allait voir Hermione." Dit Harry. "Vue que vous nous avez signalé que les mandragores du professeur Chourave était murent et que le philtre serait bientôt prêt, on s'est dit qu'il fallait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hermione."

Cela choqua Minerva. "Je… Je comprends. Les personnes pétrifiées ne sont pas les seuls à avoir soufferts. Je vous donne mon autorisation et je préviendrais le professeur Binns que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours."

* * *

"Bon sang je n'arrive pas à croire comment tu arrives à déblatérer autant de co- bêtises, et t'en sortir quand même." Déclara Ron.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, c'est-un-art." Répliqua Harry. "Bon allons à l'infirmerie, si on n'y va pas, le professeur McGonagall vas nous en faire baver."

* * *

"Ça ne sert à rien de parler à quelqu'un qui a été pétrifié." Dit l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, qui les avait laissée entrer à contre cœur.

"Si les murs on des oreilles, je ne vois pas pourquoi une personne pétrifiée ne pourrait pas entendre." Répliqua Harry.

L'infirmière se contenta de partir pour s'occuper de ses autres patients. Elle savait bien que c'était très difficile, voir impossible d'argumenter avec Harry, donc inutile de se prendre la tête avec lui.

* * *

"Tu seras bientôt parmi nous Hermione." Dit Ron à la concernée. "C'est bien non ?"

"Il y a mieux." Dit Harry.

"Ah oui ! Et quoi ?" Répliqua Ron d'un ton acerbe.

"Écraser ses ennemis, les voir mourir devant soi et entendre les lamentations de leurs femmes." Répondit Harry.*

"…Mec, parfois tu me fais vraiment peur."

"Parfois seulement ?" Dit Harry déçu. "Va falloir que je mettes les bouchées double."

"NON, pitié." Gémit Ron.

"Rabat-joie… Eh! On dirait qu'Hermione à quelque chose dans la main."

"C'est quoi ?" Demanda Ron en se rapprochant.

"C'est ma b- non oublie, si je fais cette blague Luna va me passer un savon." Dit Harry. "On dirait une feuille."**

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Harry réussi tant bien que mal à extirper la feuille de la main d'Hermione.

"Alors voyons, trois plumes, deux bouteilles d'encre, dix rouleaux de parchemin, le dernier numéro de playwizard…"***

"C'est une liste de course ?" Dit Ron surprit. "N'empêche, 'Playwizard'. Je ne pensais pas quelle avait se genre de… lecture."

"Non je me fous de toi." Dit Harry en rigolant. " _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._ Et Hermione à rajouté un mot en bas 'tuyaux'… D'accord, j'ai comprit. Le monstre de Serpentard est un Basilic. C'est pour ça que j'étais le seul à l'entendre, c'est un serpent. Comme quoi ma tendre moitié avait raison en disant que le monstre était surement un serpent."

"Mais s'il tue d'un seul regard, pourquoi personne n'est mort ?" Demanda Ron.

"Hum…" Réfléchit Harry. "Miss teigne a vue son reflet dans l'eau qui inondait le couloir, Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo, le Poufsouffle, c'était quoi son non déjà ?"

"Justin."

"C'est ça ! Justin, lui, l'a vu à travers Sir Nicolas et Sir Nicolas étant déjà mort, il ne peut pas mourir une seconde fois. Et Hermione et la préfète qui l'accompagnait l'on vus à travers le miroir qu'elle avait à la main au moment où elles se sont faite attaquer. Hagrid m'avait aussi signalé que tous ses coqs avait été tués. Or le Basilic craint le cri du coq. Bizarre, vue que les serpents n'ont pas d'oreilles. Et les araignées le craignent. D'où la réaction d'Aragog. Si Hermione ne veux plus devenir sorcière elle ferait une excellente détective."

"Mais un serpent aussi gros on devrait le voir non ?" Demanda Ron.

Harry lui tendit la page et montra le mot d'Hermione. "Il se déplace dans les tuyaux. D'ailleurs, balèze la plomberie de Poudlard pour accueillir un serpent aussi gros. Faut qu'on aille voir Myrtle. Si ça ce trouve, l'entrée se trouve dans ses toilettes."

"Faudrait d'abord le signaler à McGonagall." Conseilla Ron. "Allons à la salle des professeur."

* * *

"TOUS LES ÉLÈVES DOIVENT IMMÉDIATEMENT RETOURNER DANS LEURS DORTOIRS. LES PROFESSEURS DOIVENT SE RENDRE DANS LE COULOIR DU DEUXIÈME ÉTAGE." Annonça la voix magiquement amplifiée de McGonagall.

"On dirait qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque." Dit Harry. "Allons voir."

Ils arrivèrent au coin du couloir du deuxième étage. Tous les professeurs était déjà présent sauf un. Harry et Ron, d'un accord silencieux, restèrent cachés, mais ils pouvaient quand même entendre la conversation.

"Le pire est arrivé." Annonça McGonagall. "Une élève a été capturée par l'héritier et emmenée dans la Chambre."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?" Demanda Rogue.

"L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message." Répondit le professeur McGonagall. "Juste au-dessous du premier message, il a écrit : Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre."

"Qui est la victime, Minerva ?" Demanda Madame Bibine.

"Ginny Weasley."

Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir Ron pour savoir qu'il était choqué.

"Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux dès demain." Continua le professeur McGonagall. "J'ai peur que ce ne soit la fin de Poudlard."

Lockhart qui n'était pas encore là, arriva enfin, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Enfin éternel tant qu'Harry n'était pas dans le coin.

"Désolé, je m'étais endormi." Expliqua-t-il. "J'ai manqué quelque chose ?"

"Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut." Dit Rogue. "Le monstre a capturé une jeune fille, Lockhart. Il l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il est temps que vous agissiez."

Lockhart pâli.

"C'est vrai, Gilderoy." Approuva Chourave. "Ne disiez-vous pas encore hier soir que vous saviez depuis toujours où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?"

"Je… enfin… je…" Balbutia Lockhart.

"Vous nous avez également dit que vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait." Ajouta Flitwick.

"V… vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas…" Répliqua Lockhart.

"Je me souviens de vous avoir entendu dire que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous trouver face au monstre avant qu'Hagrid soit arrêté." Déclara Rogue d'un ton glacial. "Vous avez affirmé que toute cette affaire avait été très mal menée et qu'on aurait dû vous donner carte blanche depuis le début."

"Non, vraiment… je n'ai… Vous m'avez sans doute mal compris…" Essaya d'expliquer Lockhart.

"Nous comptons donc sur vous, Gilderoy." Dit le professeur McGonagall. "Il vous faudra agir dès ce soir. Nous ferons en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Comme ça, vous pourrez neutraliser le monstre à vous tout seul. Vous avez enfin carte blanche."

"T… très bien…" Dit-il. "Je… je vais dans mon bureau… me… me préparer…" Et il quitta le couloir aussi vite qu'il le put en marchant.

"Bien, au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos pieds." Déclara Minerva. "Maintenant, il faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tous les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs."

Et ils quittèrent tous le couloir.

"Allons rejoindre Lockhart." Dit Harry. "Je doute qu'il aille vraiment sauver Ginny, et tout autres professeurs nous empêcherait de le faire. Et puis au cas où ça tourne mal, il ne sera pas une grande perte."

* * *

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Il plie bagage."

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez." Expliqua Lockhart. "Un appel urgent… Impossible de faire autrement… Il faut que je m'en aille…"

"Pas de cette bouse de dragon avec moi." Dit Harry d'un ton sombre. "Voici le deal. Vous nous accompagnez dans la chambre des secrets, c'est moi qui m'occuperais du monstre. Une fois tout ce micmac fini. On fera croire que vous avez tué le monstre et sauvé Ginny. Ainsi que Ron, et moi, alors que vous nous avez trouvé en train de tenter de sauver Ginny. Vous écrierez un nouveau best-seller et Ron, Ginny, et moi auront un part du gâteau, vus que nous seront dedans. Un livre où vous avez sauvé le survivant, ça devrait bien se vendre, non ? Ah, et pour éviter que vous nous jouiez un mauvais tour, je garderai votre baguette. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais… en fait si, je n'ai pas confiance."

Lockhart sembla peser le pour et le contre.

"Où sinon." Reprit Harry. "Je vous assomme, et je me sers de vous comme appât pour le monstre."

"C'est bon, je viens." Répondit précipitamment Lockhart.

* * *

"THIS IS SPARTAAAA!"****

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh." Hurla Lockhart alors qu'il tombait dans l'ouverture menant à la Chambre des secrets, qu'Harry avait ouverts en parlant fourchelang.

"T'étais obligé de lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties intimes ?" Demanda Ron.

"Ben, avec ma petite taille, je pouvais difficilement taper plus haut." Répondit Harry.

"J'aurais préféré ne pas être frappé du tout." Dit la voix étouffée et lointaine de Lockhart.

"Bon j'y vais, on se retrouve en bas." Dit Harry.

"Lord Potter !" L'apostropha Mimi. "Si vous mourez je vous ferais une place dans mes toilettes."

Harry s'inclina. "Votre offre est très généreuse, mais je me dois de refuser. Je suis marié, et même la mort ne pourra me détourner de ma Luna." Puis il sauta dans le trou.

"Il est tellement romantique." Soupira amoureusement Mimi.

XXXXXXXXX

*Référence à Conan le barbare.

**Je vous laisse deviner la suite du mot commençant par 'B'. Perso je propose baguette.

***Version sorcier d'un playboy pour les filles, où on y voit des sorciers musculeux agiter leur B-baguette. N'oubliez pas que les photos sorcières sont en mouvement.

****Référence au film 300 Anachronisme de 2006.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ma tendinite va mieux, je recommence à écrire, mais j'y vais quand même doucement pour pas faire une rechute. Le chapitre prochain sera l'affrontement avec le Basilic. Prévenez vos voisins et appelez une ambulance en cas de mort de rire, on ne sait jamais, tellement j'ai écrit du wtf. Honnêtement si quelqu'un a trouvé ce que j'ai prévu pour l'affrontement, je lui tire mon choixpeau.  
**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Voldemort 2 : Le retour

Chapitre 23 : Voldemort 2 : Le retour.

Harry se senti glisser le long d'un immense toboggan, et il fini par arriver dans une sorte de fosse où il y avait des milliers de squelettes de rongeurs. Peu de temps après, Ron arriva à son tour.

"Cool." Dit Harry en voyant les squelettes. "Qui est partant pour un tournois d'osselet géant."

"Harry, t'es crade." S'exclama Ron.

"Fais pas ta chochotte." Répliqua Harry. "Tu crois qu'ils utilisaient quoi, avant que le plastique n'apparaisse, pour jouer aux osselets ?"

"Euh… Du bois ?" Demanda timidement Ron.

"Non, des os de très jeunes moutons, ensuite ça a été remplacé par des osselets en terre cuite." Répondit Lockhart à la surprise générale. "Quoi !? Il faut quand même une certaine culture générale pour être écrivain."

"On peut s'occuper de ma sœur plutôt que parler histoire ?"

* * *

"Soit c'est une mue de serpent, soit c'est la plus grosse capote au monde. Dans les deux cas on peut contacter le livre des records." Déclara Harry.

"Le serpent doit faire au moins vingt mètres." Déclara Ron, ce qui eu pour effet de faire s'évanouir Lockhart. "Il a un sacret courage ce type." Dit-il sarcastiquement.

"Il était à Serdaigle, pas Gryffondor." Répliqua Harry.

Ron se pencha pour réveiller Lockhart, mais se dernier se releva précipitamment et vola la baguette de Ron.

"L'aventure se termine ici, les amis." Déclara-t-il triomphalement. "Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs !"

"Mais j'ai déjà perdu l'esprit depuis longtemps." L'informa Harry.

"Peu importe, Harry." Répliqua Lockhart. "Et merci pour l'idée du livre. Sur ce, Oubliettes."

Lockhart dut mettre trop de puissance dans son sort, car la baguette de Ron explosa, provoquant l'éboulement du plafond.

"Ron ça va ?" Demanda Harry qui était maintenant seul. "Si tu es vivant dit-le, et si tu es mort dit-le aussi."

"Je suis toujours vivant Harry." Déclara la voix étouffé de Ron, mais le passage est bloqué."

"Essayes de creuser un passage, je pars devant." Dit Harry.

* * *

"Wow ! Pour avoir une statue de cette taille, Salazar devait avoir quelque chose à compenser." Dit Harry en voyant l'immense statue représentant le visage de Serpentard.

"J'avoue que je me suis posé la même question." Déclara un garçon plus âgé en s'approchant pour observer aussi la statue.

"…"

"…"

"Et le fait que le monstre est un serpent 'géant' ne joue pas en sa faveur." Dit Harry sans quitter la statue des yeux.

"En effet."

"…"

"…"

"Il fait beau temps pour la saison." Dit Harry.

"Oui, mais un peu humide, tu ne devrais pas sauver la fille ?"

"Mince, j'avais oublié." Dit Harry en se précipitant vers le corps inconscient de Ginny. "Ginny, s'il te plaît ne soit pas morte. Si tu es morte je te tue."

"Oh, mais elle est vivante. Mais c'est tout juste." Déclara le garçon, qui s'avérait être Tom Jedusor.

"Oh… ! Vous êtes un fantôme ?" Demanda Harry.

"Plutôt un souvenir, conservé dans un journal pendant cinquante ans." Dit Tom.

"Vous ne les faite pas." Dit Harry.

"Merci, mais bientôt je serais plus qu'un souvenir."

"Euh… C'est-à-dire ?"

"Je te parle de mon journal Harry. La petite Ginny y a écrit ses confidences pendant des mois et des mois, en me racontant ses petites préoccupations dérisoires, ses frères qui se moquaient d'elle, son arrivée à Poudlard avec des vêtements et des livres d'occasion, et aussi sur le fait que le grand et beau Harry Potter lui avait filé sous le nez pour épouser sa meilleur amie. C'est terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'une fillette de onze ans. Mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai compati à ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil, très gentil. Ginny m'adorait. 'Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom.' M'écrivait-elle. 'Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal… C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche…' Elle ne sait même pas rendue compte que plus elle écrivait, plus j'avais d'ascendance sur elle. Pour finir enfin par en faire ma marionnette. C'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert elle-même la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a tordu le cou des coqs, c'est elle encore qui a tracé les terribles messages sur le mur. C'est elle enfin qui a lancé le monstre de Serpentard sur quatre Sang-de-Bourbe et sur la chatte d'un Cracmol."

"Tu te rends compte du double sens de la fin de ta dernière phrase ?" Demanda Harry comme si de rien était.

Tom l'ignora. "Bien sûr au début, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était très amusant. Mais en lui disant des paroles rassurantes et en la caressent dans le sens du poil tout c'est bien passé pendant un temps."

"Tu pourrais éviter les double sens s'il te plaît, elle est mineur je te rappelle." Répéta Harry.

Tom l'ignora à nouveau. "Il a fallu longtemps pour que la stupide petite Ginny cesse de faire confiance à son journal, poursuivit Jedusor. Mais elle a fini par avoir des soupçons et elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser. C'est à ce moment-là que tu es intervenu, Harry. Tu as trouvé le journal et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu tomber dessus, mais c'est toi qui l'as trouvé, la personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître…"

"Trop aimable, mais je suis déjà en couple, et je ne suis pas de se bord là."

"Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi pour ça." Fulmina Tom. Puis il se calma. "Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur toi, te parler, te rencontrer si c'était possible. Alors, pour gagner ta confiance, j'ai décidé de te montrer la célèbre capture de ce grand benêt de Hagrid."

"Tu m'aurais invité au restau ça aurait eu le même effet." Dit Harry. "… même si je ne suis pas de ce bord là."

"Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'intéresses à toi." Fulmina à nouveau Tom. Puis il se calma à nouveau. "Après le renvoi d'Hagrid, Dumbledore m'a soumis à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école. Alors j'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans, pour qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre sur mes traces et achever ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard."

"T'as foiré ton coup." Dit Harry. "Personne n'est mort."

"Oh, mais je te l'ai pas dit ?" Reprit Tom d'une voix doucereuse. "Tuer des sang-de-bourbe ne m'intéresse plus. Maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est… toi."

"Est-ce qu'il faut que je le répète encore ?" Demanda Harry. Mais cette fois Tom ne se mit pas en colère.

"Imagine ma fureur…"

 _C'est pas vrai, il a l'intention de battre le record du monologue de méchant le plus long ?_ Pensa Harry.

"…quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais plus mon journal et que c'était Ginny qui l'avait repris. Elle l'avait vu dans tes mains et s'était mise à paniquer. Alors, cette petite idiote a attendu que le dortoir soit vide et elle est venue te le voler. Mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me doutais bien que tu étais sur la trace de l'héritier de Serpentard…"

"En fait c'est Ron et Hermione qui…"

"D'après tout ce que Ginny m'avait dit sur toi, je savais que tu serais prêt à tout pour résoudre le mystère, surtout si une de tes meilleures amies se faisait agresser à son tour."

 _Il m'écoute pas hein ?_

"Et Ginny m'avait dit que toute l'école était en émoi depuis qu'on savait que tu parlais Fourchelang… Alors, j'ai fait écrire à Ginny son propre message d'adieu sur le mur et je l'ai amenée ici en t'attendant. Elle s'est débattue, elle a crié, elle est devenue insupportable, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale en elle : elle en a trop mis dans le journal, c'est-à-dire en moi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de me détacher de ses pages et de reprendre une existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter."

"Vas-y père Fouras, pose ton énigme que je puisse enfin en placer une." Dit Harry en soupirant.*

"Comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ?"

"De un, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, vu que je suis devenue fou, et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"

"Voldemort…" Commença Tom

 _Et merde, il est reparti, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de poser cette question ?_

"…est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir." Finit Tom. Il sorti la baguette de Ginny et écrivit dans l'air en lettres de feu.

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et les lettres changèrent d'ordre pour former :

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT

"Oh, c'est bien trouvé." S'exclama Harry. "C'est bien Tomy."*2

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" Cria Voldemort. Il se dirigea vers la statue de Salazar. _"Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard."_ Dit-il en Fourchelang.

"Il avait vraiment quelque chose à compenser." Dit Harry.

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit béante, et le basilic en sorti. À peine celui-ci toucha le sol qu'il dirigea son regard meurtrier vers Harry.

"Qu…" Dit Voldemort surprit. "Le regard du Basilic et mortel alors pourquoi tu ne meurs pas ?"

"Son regard est mortel ? J'étais pas au courant." Dit calmement Harry.

"Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, et puis maintenant tu l'es." Répliqua Voldemort.

"Ben non, il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard, tout le monde sais ça. Et en plus les serpents ça marche pas, ça rampe." Renchérit Harry. "Bon je suppose que c'est le moment ou je joue les héro." Il se mit alors à crier. "Tu va me le payer CONGÉLATEUUUUUUUUUUU…"*3

Une immense vague de magie déferla dans la chambre des secrets faisant même reculer le Basilic, alors que les cheveux d'Harry se dressaient sur sa tête et qu'ils prenaient une couleur dorée. Mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup quand Harry se mit à tousser.

"Désolé, avec toute l'humidité ambiante, j'ai du choper un rhume." Il sorti un spray mentholé de sa poche et s'en aspergea la gorge. "mimimimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ah c'est mieux. EEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, à non mince, j'ai déjà fait le coup du super saiyan. Faut que je trouve autre chose." Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas sous le regard interdit de Voldemort. "Ah je sais." Dit Harry. Il ramassa un crane de rat par terre et le brandit. "Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral je détiens la force toute puissante."*4

Le corps de Harry s'illumina soudainement choquant à nouveau Voldemort, qui en oubliait de donner des ordres au Basilic.

"Ah, ah!" S'exclama Harry alors que la lumière disparaissait. "À nous deux, coriandre."

"Coriandre ?"

"Euh, romarin ? Non, thym ? Toujours pas. Curcuma, persil, coriandre ? Non je l'ai déjà dit coriandre… ah ça y est. À nous deux balsamique."*5

"C'est Basilic !" Cria Tom. "Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ?"

Harry s'examina et déclara. "C'est vrai qu'après ce que je t'ai dit, le slip en fourrure prête à confusion… et en plus sa gratte."

Il y eu alors un chant qui retenti et Fumseck apparue, et largua le Choixpeau aux pieds de Harry qui avait de nouveau son apparence habituelle.

"Alors c'est ça que Dumbledore envoi à son élu ? Un oiseau chantant et un vieux chapeau moisi." Déclara Tom avec dégout, mais Harry l'ignora, alors qu'il était en train de déplier le Choixpeau.

Harry eu alors un sourire de diablotin. "C'est l'heure de l'examen de la prostate."

"Qu- quoi !? Comment ça ?" Demanda le Choixpeau terrifié.

"Mes dames et Messieurs, je vais devant vos yeux ébahis, faire sortir un lapin de ce chapeau." Déclara Harry en plongeant sa main dans le Choixpeau et en n'en sortant, une épée. "… Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Mais bon, contre un serpent géant c'est un peu inutile." Dit-il en jetant l'épée par-dessus son épaule. "J'ai une meilleur idée pour ça."

Voldemort entendit alors un bruit fort mais régulier. Comme une marche militaire, mais avec des pieds miniatures. Puis il les vit.

Sortant des différents tuyaux, des centaines de poules apparaissaient en caquetant à l'unisson.

"pow pow pow, pow pOw pow, pow pOw pow. POW POW POW pow pOw pow…"

"Qu'est-ce que ?" Dit Tom surprit.

"C'est la marche impérial espèce d'inculte." Expliqua Harry. "À ne pas confondre avec la marche de l'empereur, c'est pas le même support… ni le même volatile."*6

"Aucune importance." Déclara Voldemort en se ressaisissant. "C'est le chant du coq qui est mortel pour le Basilic, pas le chant des poules."

"Qui te dit qu'elles allaient le battre en chantant ?" Déclara Harry.

Tom vit alors que chaque poules sortaient une sorte de baguette de sous leur aile, et que de chaque baguettes, sortait un faisceau lumineux droit, d'environ un mètre de longueur. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, des verts, des bleus, des rouges, des mauves, il y avait même une poule qui en avait deux avec des faisceaux couleur arc-en-ciel.*7

Soudain le chant des poules changea.

"À ça c'est 'the duel begin'." Expliqua Harry, alors que les poules se jetaient sur le Basilic.*8

Le pauvre serpent ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, alors que les poules le lacéraient aussi facilement que s'il était fait de beurre.

Tom était abasourdit devant ce spectacle. Il ne fut sorti de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il vit une des poules trancher l'un des crochets de son Basilic, et qu'il tomba directement sur son journal, le transperçant, et tuant Voldemort sur le coup.

Ginny se réveilla et vit le monstre de Serpentard s'écrouler, alors que le corps du monstre était recouvert de profonde entaille, que sa tête atterrit au dessus d'une épée et qu'un filet de bave et de sang coulant du cadavre s'étalait sur la lame. Elle fut sortie de cette vision quand la voix d'Harry l'interpelât.

"Hé Ginny ! Bien dormi ?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

* Référence à Fort Boyard.

*2 Référence au ancienne pub de la firme de jouet 'Tomy'.

*3 Référence à dragon ball Z et surtout la première transformation en super sayen. Congélateur et le nom qu'aurait eu Freezer si son nom avait été francisait. D'ailleurs dans le film 'DBZ la résurrection de F', il y a eu une erreur dans les sous-titres et un des sous-fifres de Freezer l'appelle congélateur.

*4 Référence à Musclor (He-Man).

*5 J'avoue, elle était facile celle-là.

*6 Référence à star wars et au film la marche de l'empereur. Je dis 'pas le même support' car la marche impérial et la 'musique' d'un film et que la marche de l'empereur est un film.

*7 Des sabres laser évidement.

*8 Autre musique de star wars

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël. Rendez-vous la nuit du nouvel an pour le chapitre final du tome 2.**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Révélation

Chapitre 24 : Révélation.

Harry et Ginny sortaient de la Chambre des secrets, suivi de près par Fumseck, qui tenait l'épée de Gryffondor dans ses serres par la garde, et le Choixpeau dans son bec.

Ils étaient en train de se rapprocher de Ron qui était en train d'aménager un passage assez grand pour laisser passer une personne. Ce dernier s'interrompit quand il entendit Harry chanter. "J'fais des trous, des p'tits trous, encore des p'tits trous. Des p'tits trous, des p'tits trous, toujours des p'tits trous…"*1

"Ginny !" S'exclama Ron en tendant les bras pour l'aider à passer par l'ouverture.

"Vivante ! Je n'osais plus y croire !"

"C'est parce que tu me sous estime encore." Répliqua Harry à travers le trou.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda Ron

Il voulut serrer Ginny dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa, secouée de sanglots.

"Tout va bien, Ginny." Dit Ron avec un grand sourire. "C'est fini maintenant. D'où il vient, cet oiseau ?"

Fumseck était passé par le trou à la suite de Ginny.

"C'est celui de Dumbledore." Dit Harry en franchissant l'éboulis à son tour.

"Et comment ça se fait qu'il ait une épée ?"

"J'ai voulu sortir un lapin du Choixpeau et j'ai eu ça à la place. Mais j'expliquerai tout plus tard."

"Mais…"

"J'ai dit, plus tard." L'interrompit Harry. "Où est Lockhart ?"

"Là-bas." Dit Ron avec un sourire. "Il a perdu la mémoire. Le Sortilège d'Amnésie a marché à l'envers. C'est à lui que ma baguette magique a jeté le sort. Il ne sait plus du tout qui il est, ni où il est, ni qui nous sommes. Je lui ai dit de nous attendre ici. Il n'est plus capable de se débrouiller tout seul." Lockhart les regarda avec bonne humeur.

"Bonjour." Dit-il. "Drôle d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que vous habitez ?"

Harry s'approcha de Lockhart et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'amnésique. "Oui Gilderoy. Et il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je suis ton père."*2

* * *

Le petit groupe suivait Fumseck qui les dirigeait clairement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte il y eut un grand cri.

"Ginny !"

C'était Madame Weasley qui, jusqu'à présent, était restée assise devant la cheminée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se leva d'un bond, suivie de près par Monsieur Weasley, et tous deux se précipitèrent sur leur fille.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait près de la cheminée, le visage rayonnant, à côté du professeur McGonagall qui respirait profondément, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Fumseck fondit sur le professeur Dumbledore et vint se poser sur son épaule en déposant au passage le Choixpeau et l'épée sur son bureau, pendant que Mrs Weasley se jetait sur Ron et Harry pour les serrer dans ses bras.

"Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Comment avez-vous fait ?"

"C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir." Dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible.

"Oh juste un peu de fantaisie, juste un peu de magie, et beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, de folie." Répliqua Harry.*3

Madame Weasley libéra Harry de son étreinte. Il s'approcha du bureau et y posa ce qui restait du journal intime de Jedusor.

Il raconta alors toute l'histoire, à l'aide d'un mini-théâtre pour enfant. L'une des dernières images montrait Harry, brandissant l'épée de Gryffondor, dans une posture où il semblait ordonner la charge, à une centaine de poules jedi.

C'est à ce moment que Lucius Malefoy apparu dans le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie de Dobby, qui apparemment avait encore était maltraité, au vus des bandages qu'il avait sur les mains.

"Bonsoir Lucius." Dit joyeusement Harry. "Quel mignon petit elfe vous avez là. Vous ne voudriez pas me le vendre par hasard ? Mon elfe actuel est un peu vieux et il aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main."

"Bonsoir monsieur Potter." Dit Lucius d'une voix trainante. "Désolé mais Dobby n'est pas à vendre."

"Allez, soyez sympa." Répliqua Harry boudeur. "Je vous propose un pourcent à vie sur les bénéfices de mon prochain livre."

"Votre livre ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Oui, j'ai eu l'idée du professeur Lockhart après tout l'argent que j'ai gagné grâce à lui. Depuis le début d'année scolaire j'ai sorti vingt-cinq livres, et mon dernier roman 'Salazar ce vicelard' et déjà un best seller."

Il y eu alors un autre cri poussé par Madame Weasley. Ce qui surprit tout le monde, car c'était un cri typique de fangirl.

"Tu es Petra Ryhtro ?" Demanda-t-elle.*4

Harry lui fit une révérence. "C'est mon nom de plume, en effet. Si j'avais signé Harry Potter, la vente aurait été biaisée par mon statue de survivant. Merci de me lire."

"Petra Ryhtro ?" Demanda McGonagall.

Madame Weasley lui lança un regard comme si elle avait annoncé qu'elle ne connaissait pas Merlin.

"C'est l'auteur le plus en vogue du moment. Elle… enfin il, je croyais que c'était une femme, écrit aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu. Chacun de ses livres s'écoulent à plus d'un million d'exemplaire le jour même de leur sorti." Expliqua-t-elle. "Oh Minerva, il faut absolument que tu lises sa saga 'Daybreak'. C'est l'histoire d'un triangle amoureux entre un vampire, un loup garou et une moldue. D'ailleurs Harry, comment s'appellera ton prochain livre."*5

"Je pense que je vais l'appeler 'Basilic instinct'. L'histoire tragique d'un basilic qui cherche l'amour mais qui désespère de le trouver à cause de ses yeux maudits, jusqu'au jour où il tombe sur un jeune humain immunisé à son regard."*6

Molly bavait littéralement au résumé du livre, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Lucius quant à lui réfléchissait. Même si son elfe était un bon elfe, il ne valait pas la somme que lui proposait Potter. Surtout que même lui avait entendus parler de ce nouvel auteur dont sa femme était fan. Finalement il déclara. "Ajoutez un exemplaire dédicacé pour ma femme et nous avons un accord."

"Deal."

Après cinq minutes tout ce petit monde à l'exception d'Harry, et Dumbledore, avait quitté le bureau. Dobby ayant transplané chez Harry pour prendre ses ordres de Snorky.

Dumbledore ricana. "Harry, nous savons toi et moi que ton elfe est encore jeune."

Harry lui lança un regard malicieux et mit son index devant sa bouche en faisant "chuuuuuuuuut." Puis il ricana à son tour. "À vrai dire, je suis surprit que mon plan A ai marché. D'habitude le plan A ne fonctionne jamais."

"Et quel était ton plan B ?" Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

"Lui balancer mes chaussettes trempées à la tronche. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait continué à être mon avocat après ça."

"Je le crois, en effet. En tout cas je dois te remercier Harry. Tu as du faire preuve d'une grande loyauté envers moi pour que Fumseck vienne à ton aide."

"Ce n'est rien professeur." Dit Harry. Dumbledore pris alors l'épée et la rangea derrière son bureau.

Harry profita qu'il avait le dos tourné pour s'approcher de Fumseck. "Psst!" Chuchota-t-il. "Tu lui as pas dit que tu était intervenue parce que tu avais eu pitié pour Tom ?"

Fumseck hérissa ses plumes comme pour dire "Non mais ça va pas la tête ?"

"Maintenant Harry, tu devrais aller rejoindre Ron à l'infirmerie. Miss Granger ne devrais pas tarder à être dépétrifiée."

"Bonne nuit professeur."

"Bonne nuit Harry. Ah! Juste avant de partir." Il ouvrit alors un tiroir et en sorti un livre. "Tu peux dédicacer mon exemplaire ? J'avoue qu'écrire une histoire sur une liaison secrète entre Salazar et Godric, et que ce serais leur rupture la vrai raison du départ de Salazar de Poudlard est du vrais génie."

Une fois Harry sorti, et la porte fermé, Albus soupira. "On l'a échappé belle Fumseck. C'est vraiment un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort. Après tout ça, je prendrais bien un bonbon au citron." Il tendit la main vers son bol de friandise, mais la retira aussitôt quand il senti quelque chose lui piquer les doigts. Il fut sidérer de voir que ses bonbons étaient devenus vivant. Ils avaient des feuilles de menthe en guise de couvre-chefs, comme les indiens, et étaient armé de cure-dents.

"Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?" Se demanda Dumbledore.

"ayaaadaga" Chanta celui qui semblait être le chef. Car il avait plus de feuilles de menthe sur la tête.

"aaaaaaaaaaadaga" Dirent les autres en cœur.

"egoyyyydaga"

"aaaaaaaaaaadaga"

"umumayay"

"aaaaaaaaaaadaga"

"gogaygédéa"

"aaaaaaaaaaadaga"

"SOLO!" Hurla le chef en s'acharnant sur son cure-dent en produisant un son de guitare électrique.

"aaaaaaaaaaadaga"

"Yeyyyyyy"

"aaaaaaaaaaadaga"

"Wooooooooo"

"aaaaaaaaaaadaga"

"Vas-y Paul." Dit le chef en continuant à s'acharner sur son cure-dent.*7

Après tout le stress que le directeur avait accumulé, Albus ne put qu'éclater de rire en voyant ça.

Fin du tome 2.

XXXXXXXXXX

*1 Référence à 'le poinçonneur des Lilas' de Serge Gainsbourg.

*2 Référence à la réplique culte de darkvador.

*3 Référence au générique français du magical girl 'Creamy'.

*4 C'est un anagramme. Comme le Tom Elvis Jedusor/je suis Voldemort.

*5 Référence à Twilight. Twilight voulant dire 'crépuscule', j'ai appelé ma version Daybreak qui veut dire 'aube'.

*6 le titre fait référence à 'Basic instinct', mais le résumé de l'histoire est complètement de moi. Peut-être que je l'écrirais vraiment un jour.

*7 référence à un sketch des 'deux minutes du peuple' de François Pérusse.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Et voilà, un autre tome de fini. Il vous a plus ? Allez, maintenant je m'attaque au tome trois. Qu'est-ce je vais envoyer sur la tronche des détraqueurs ?... oh je sais. *rire maléfique*.**

 **Sinon je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne santé. Perso je vais prendre une ou deux semaines de repos, alors à la prochaine.**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Familiers

Chapitre 25 : Familiers.

"J'ai demandé à la luuune, si elle voulait encore de moi." Chantait Harry.*

"Mais bien sûr que j'ai encore envie de toi." Répondit Luna en gloussant.

Le jeune couple était en train de marcher dans un parc près de la maison de Harry, qui était aussi maintenant la maison de Luna. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Tous les soirs après dinée, ils faisaient une balade digestive dans le parc.

Leur ballade fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un chien. Il était gros, noir, et malgré sa carrure imposante, il n'avait que la peau sur les os.

"Oh, regarde mon petit coup de foudre." Dit Luna d'un ton badin, car elle savait qu'Harry détestait ce petit nom.

"Qui a-t-il mon rayon de Lune." Répliqua Harry sans laisser voir ses émotions.

"Regarde ce chien, affamé, à demi mort, sur le point rendre l'âme."

"Oh tish, tu m'excites." Dit Harry en lui embrassant la main, puis en la couvrant de baisés jusqu'à l'épaule.**

"Je n'aurais vraiment pas du te laisser voir ce film." Rigola Luna.

"Hé!" S'offusqua Harry. "Je suis sûr que ça deviendra un classique."

"En attendant on fait quoi pour ce pauvre chien ?"

"On en fait un méchoui." Proposa Harry.

"Ne dit pas de bêtise, il n'est pas assez gras pour ça."

Le chien quant à lui, regardait les deux jeunes parler, semblant comprendre leur conversation. Mais quand Harry proposa d'en faire un méchoui, il s'enfuit dans les buissons.

"C'est malin, il a fuit." Dit Luna en faisant la moue. "Je voulais un animal de compagnie, comme 'la chose'."

"Si tu veux, je connais un médecin légiste, il pourra nous fournir tout un tas de mains."

Luna sautilla alors. "Oh oui, on pourrait essayer de recréer 'la chose' en vrai."

Le couple s'éloigna en énumérant les différents sorts qui leur seront nécessaire.

En les voyant s'éloigner le chien sorti du buisson où il s'était caché. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut une remarque du garçon.

"Au pire, si tu veux toujours un animal de compagnie, tu peux toujours me mettre un collier et une laisse."

"Me tente pas." Répliqua Luna.

* * *

"Alors Ron. L'Égypte c'était comment ?" Demanda Harry alors que les Weasley arrivaient, avec Hermione, au Chaudron Baveur. "Ses geishas, ses temples shinto, ses onsens …?"

"Ça c'est le Japon mon chérie." Dit calmement Luna. "En Égypte, c'est les pyramides."

"Ah, les pyramides." Dit gravement Harry. "Toutes des salopes."***

"Langage!" Dirent à l'unisson Luna, Hermione et madame Weasley.

"Et toi Hermione ? La France, c'était comment ? Son Golden Gate, son quartier chinois, son…"

"Très bien Harry." L'interrompit Hermione. "C'était très bien."

"Je vois que tu as profité de ton voyage pour prendre du poil de la bête."

"Il s'appelle Pattenrond." Dit Hermione en présentant son chat nouvellement acquit. "Il est très intelligent."

"Je l'appellerais plutôt 'catastrophe ambulante'." Grogna Ron. "Ce… 'Monstre' a essayé de manger Croûtard. Déjà qu'il est malade depuis notre retour d'Égypte, il n'a pas besoin de stress en plus."

"Oh ! Nous aussi on a un nouvel animal de compagnie." Chantonna Luna.

À ce moment là, plusieurs personnes sursautèrent quand une main coupée atterrit sur la table.

"Les amis, je vous présente la chose." Dit Harry. "La chose, je te présente mes amis."

La main se redressa sur son moignon qui était plat, puis il fit coucou de la main.

"Dément." Dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

"Pitié, dit moi que ce n'est pas une vraie main." Dit Hermione d'une voix si basse qu'on l'entendait à peine.

Harry se renfrogna. "Malheureusement, non. Mon contact à la morgue n'a pas voulut m'en fournir une. J'ai du me rabattre sur mon contact au musée de madame Tussauds. Elle est en cire, mais a des sortilèges pour qu'elle ne fonde pas en plus de tout le reste."

"On peut te l'emprunter ?" Demanda Fred.

"On pourrait faire des blagues de fou avec un truc comme ça." Compléta George.

"Voyez ça avec elle." Dit Luna.****

"Elle a sa propre intelligence." Compléta Harry.

"Vous avez fait vos devoir de vacances ?" Demanda Hermione, alors que les jumeaux essayaient de convaincre la chose de les rejoindre en jouant à pierre, papier, ciseaux.

"Oui Hermione, on les a fait ces stupides devoirs." Grimaça Ron.

"J'ai particulièrement apprécié celui d'histoire de la magie." Dit Harry. "Je l'ai centré sur le fait que Gwendoline la Fantasque devrait être vénéré comme une déesse."

"Tu dis ça parce qu'elle s'est volontairement fait brulé sur le buché quarante-sept fois je suppose ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Une femme charmante." Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Sinon, vous avez entendu parler de Sirius Black ?" Demanda Ron.

"Mon parrain ?"

Ron devint pâle. "Sirius Black est ton parrain ?"

"Oui, je l'ai découvert quand je cherchais qui je devais faire signer pour me marier avec Luna. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt notre anniversaire de mariage, tu veux quelque chose de particulier ma chérie ?"

"Du moment qu'on est ensemble." Dit Luna en lui faisant un câlin.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec le parrain d'Harry ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban. C'est le premier qui a réussi." Répondit Ron. "Il y était pour… excuse-moi Harry, mais il y était pour avoir vendu les parents de Harry à Vous-savez-qui."

Hermione plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche sous le choc.

"J'espère qu'il en a tiré un bon prix." Dit Harry. "Parce que s'il me tombe sous la main je vais lui faire payer."

* * *

"Harry, viens par là." Demanda monsieur Weasley, en attirant Harry derrière un piller du quai 9 ¾. "Harry, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas courir après Black."

"Promis."

"… Je suis sérieux Harry."

"Moi aussi. Pourquoi je courais après lui ? Si c'est vraiment moi sa cible, j'ai juste à attendre. Pas besoin de me fatiguer à aller le chercher."

"Dans ce cas promets-moi d'être sur tes gardes."

"Promis." Dit Harry en quittant leur cachette.

Quand Arthur Weasley sorti à son tour, il fut surprit de voir Harry porté par deux gardes anglais.*****

"Ben quoi ?" Dit Harry qui avait vu le regard surprit d'Arthur. "Comme promit, je suis sur mes gardes."

* * *

Harry, Luna, Ron et Hermione finirent par trouver un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard Express. Enfin quasiment vide car il y avait un homme endormi à l'intérieur.

N'ayant aucun autre compartiment où ils pouvaient s'installer, ils n'eurent d'autre choix de s'installer dans celui-là.

"C'est qui à votre avis ?" Demanda Ron.

"R. J. Lupin." Dire Harry, Hermione et Luna à l'unisson.

"Comment vous savez ça ?" Dit Ron choqué.

Les trois concernés pointèrent le porte-bagage, sur lequel il y avait une valise où était inscrit le nom de l'homme.

"Oh!" Dit Ron qui comprenait. "Au fait où sont vos bagages ?" Demanda-t-il à Harry et Luna qui n'avait qu'un sac à dos pour deux.

"Dobby et Snorky les ont transportés à Poudlard." Répondit Harry. "Pendant qu'on sera à Poudlard Snorky restera à la maison comme d'habitude pour la surveiller, et Dobby donnera un coup de main aux elfes de Poudlard. Même si officiellement il est l'elfe personnelle de Luna."

"Il m'a proposé de le mettre à mon service comme cadeaux à l'avance pour notre anniversaire de mariage."

Hermione était choqué, elle allait s'indigner en disant que c'était de l'esclavage mais Harry la retint. "J'ai d'abord demandé à Dobby son accord avant de faire ça Hermione. Il a dit que c'était un grand honneur de devenir l'elfe personnel de la femme de son héro."

* * *

Le voyage se déroula normalement sans incident notable. Il y a bien eu Drago et ses deux gorilles qui étaient venu les voir, mais ils partirent rapidement en voyant Lupin endormit.

Soudain le train s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent, provocant une légère panique.

"Aïe, tu m'as marché sur le pied Ron." Dit Hermione.

"Désolé."

"Harry, enlèves ta main de là, c'est pas le moment." Dit Luna.

"J'ai rien fait." Répliqua le concerné.

Après une seconde de réflexion Luna déclara. "Enlèves ta main de là, la chose."

La chose obtempéra, et se retira de la fesse de Luna, qui donna une légère gifle à l'arrière de la tête d'Harry.

"Mais pourquoi ?" Gémit-il.

"Tu sais très bien que la chose, a été moulé à partir de 'Ta' main."

Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer quand une vague de froid commença à arriver.

Du gel commença à recouvrir les vitres de leur compartiment et la porte commença doucement à s'ouvrir sur une créature de cauchemar.

La créature sembla regarder à droite et à gauche, puis elle prit une grande respiration, provocant un bruit roque, suivis ensuite d'un bruit de chute. Pour être plus précis, le bruit de quelqu'un qui chute par terre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Référence à la chanson 'J'ai demandé à la lune' d'Indochine. Anachronisme de 2012 (personnellement je pensais que c'était plus vieux).

** Référence au film de 1991 'La Famille Addams'.

*** Référence à une blague. Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, la voici :

 _C'est un homme qui part en vacance en Espagne.  
Les vacances sont formidables. Quand il revient, un de ses amis lui demande :  
"Alors comment elles sont les hispaniques ?"  
"Ouais, pas mal." Répondit l'homme qui n'avait pas comprit la question. Un fois chez lui il regarde dans le dictionnaire. "Ah, il me parlait des femmes !"  
L'année suivante, il part au Japon.  
Les vacances sont formidables. Quand il revient, le même ami lui demande :  
"Alors comment sont les Geisha ?"  
"Bien, Bien." Répondit l'homme qui n'avait pas comprit la question. Un fois chez lui il regarde dans le dictionnaire. "Ah, il me parlait encore des femmes ! Bon sang, à ce rythme il va croire que je suis de l'autre bord."  
L'année d'après, il part en Égypte. Les vacances sont formidables.  
Quand il revient, l'ami lui demande:  
"Alors comment sont les pyramides ?"  
"Oh les pyramides ? Toutes des salopes"._

J'ai modifié un peu la blague pour qu'elle ne soit pas offensante.

**** Je dis 'elle' car on dit 'une' main et 'la' chose, sinon c'est bien une main d'homme comme écrit dans ce chapitre. Le musée de madame Tussauds est un célèbre musée de cire où on y trouve des répliques en cire de célébrités.

***** Référence aux célèbres gardes anglais à la tenue rouge et au haut chapeau noir (c'est peut-être un casque, je n'en sais rien), qui sont réputés impassibles.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **J'avais dit que je prenais deux semaines de pause, mais pour finir je vais en prendre plus sans donner de date précise pour plusieurs raison:**

 **1-ma tendinite au bras est revenu.**

 **2-Je suis actuellement en mode full lecture sur les fic naruto (pardonne-moi Harry, je t'ai trompé) au point où je me couche à 3 heures du matin tellement je suis prit dans l'histoire, et donc mon cerveau est trop ramolli pour réussir à écrire quelque chose.**

 **3-Tales of Vespéria est sorti, et j'ai bien l'intention de le finir.**

 **Donc pour tout ses raisons je prolonge ma pause. Ne vous en faite pas je terminerais les fic en cours si jamais je viendrais à vouloir arrêter d'écrire, je suis pas un bâtard sans cœur. Mais je répète, je ne fait que prolonger ma pause.**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Détraqueurs

Chapitre 26 : Détraqueurs.

Remus Lupin dormait. La dernière pleine lune était passée depuis quelques jours mais il en ressentait encore la fatigue de sa transformation en loup garou.

Il fut sorti de son sommeil par un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Il fallut un moment à son cerveau pour enregistrer ce qu'il se passait, avait-il rêvé ? Possible. Puis il senti le froid ambiant. Les Détraqueurs ?

Peu à peu son cerveau redémarra sous le coup de la menace imminente, bien que de l'extérieur tout le processus n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Il fut complètement réveillé quand il entendit le bruit répété de quelqu'un qu'on giflé.

Il se redressa brusquement et brandissant sa baguette, et vit avec effroi la raison de sa présence cette année à Poudlard sur le sol de son compartiment, Harry Potter.

Le garçon qui avait survécu était à califourchon sur un Détraqueur semblant évanoui, et lui donnant de grande claque.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITE MALHEUREUX ?" Hurla Lupin.

"Oh, bonjour." Dit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire. "Bien dormi ? Il se trouve que ce brave homme c'est évanoui en entrant dans notre compartiment. Je lui aurais bien fait du bouche à bouche, mais je n'ai pas ma licence de secouriste. Je lui donne donc des baffes pour le réveiller."

Remus faillit s'évanouir au fait que le fils de son défunt ami avait faillit perdre son âme en faisant un bouche à bouche à un Détraqueur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'Harry se relevait.

"Je sais !" S'exclama ce dernier. Il se mit à farfouiller dans son sac à dos et en sorti un appareil gros comme son poing.

Remus, qui avait déjà travaillé dans le monde Moldu quand il ne trouvait pas de travail dans le monde sorcier, reconnu un discman.*

"Voyons, s'il aime le métal." Dit Harry en mettant le casque du discman sur ce qui semblait être les oreilles du Détraqueur.

"C'est le morceau que tu as créé avec le cri de mandragore ?" Demanda une fille blonde que lupin ne connaissait pas.

Harry hocha de la tête et appuya sur le bouton lecture avant que Remus ne puisse l'arrêter.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard le Détraqueur se releva en hurlant, arrachant du même coup la fiche du casque du discman. Il regarda son environnement, semblant confus. Puis sa tête se tourna vers Harry et il le chargea.

Cette fois Remus eu le temps de réagir et se plaça entre Harry et le Détraqueur et lança son sort _Spero Patronum._

Son Patronus repoussa le Détraqueur et disparu si vite que personne ne put voir à quoi il ressemblait.

"Une personne charmante." S'exclama Harry. "Mais je me demande bien ce que c'était comme créature ?"

"Ça !" Dit Remus d'un ton grave. "C'était un Détraqueur, l'un des gardien d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Il sont surement là pour Sirius Black."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "C'est pas cool."

Remus allait lui dire que effectivement les Détraqueurs ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, mais Harry reprit la parole avant que Remus ait put dire quoi que ce soit.

"Si Black est vraiment ici, il aurait put quand même rendre visite à son seul filleul."

Remus pâli à cette déclaration. _Harry sait ?_

Mais il se reprit vite. D'autre élève n'avait peut-être eu pas autant de chance qu'Harry. Il prit un gros morceau de chocolat de sa valise et le cassa en plusieurs morceaux qu'il donna à tout le monde, bien que Harry n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin. "Tenez, ça vous fera du bien. Je vais voir le machiniste, restez dans le compartiment."

Remus parti vers la locomotive. Il devait envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore et vérifier que les autres élèves allait bien, il donna aussi des instructions à la dame qui livrait les friandises, de donner du chocolat gratuitement aux élèves les plus mal en point qui n'en avait pas. _Décidément, l'année n'a même pas encore commencée que c'est déjà le bordel._

* * *

"Hé Potter!" Cria Malefoy. "C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Le Détraqueur t'a trouvé tellement moche qu'il c'est évanoui ?"

"En fait il c'est évanoui quand je lui ai montré ta photo." Répliqua Harry.

Drago allait lui sauter dessus, mais se retint en voyant McGonagall se reprocher de Potter et compagnie, apparemment elle voulait parler à cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement, bien qu'il y eu une annonce un peu surprenante. En plus de l'annonce annonçant que les Détraqueurs patrouilleront autour de Poudlard, et l'annonce de Remus Lupin comme nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dumbledore annonça qu'Hagrid serait le nouveau professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

* * *

"Qui sont ces manants qui s'aventurent sur mes terres ? Serait-on venu s'esbaudir de ma chute ? En garde, marauds !" Demanda le chevalier dans un tableau en levant son épée, alors que Harry, Ron, et Hermione se dirigeaient vers le cours de divination.

"Nullement noble seigneur." Dit Harry en levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Nous venons humblement quérir votre aide, dans notre quête pour le savoir."

"Une quête vous dite ?" Demanda le chevalier en abaissant son épée.

"Oui noble seigneur. Nous somme en chemin pour la tour Nord afin d'être initié au noble art de la divination. Seulement nous nous sommes égarés. En voyant votre seigneurie, nous nous sommes dit que dans votre grande miséricorde vous puissiez nous orienter dans la bonne direction afin que nous puissions continuer notre quête."

Le chevalier lui fit un grand sourire en rengainant son épée. "Bien sûr jeune homme. La quête du savoir est toujours une grande quête qui peut aider votre futur ainsi que les générations avenir. Suivez-moi mes amis, nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons ou périrons bravement à la bataille." Il essaya de monter sur le poney qui lui sert de monture sans succès. "Allons-y à pied puisqu'il en est ainsi, en route Hardy compagnons ! Sus ! Sus donc !"

Hermione plaça immédiatement sa main sur la bouche d'Harry. "Non, tu ne fera pas cette blague !" Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

"Dommage, c'est rare qu'on me tende de tel perche."

"Suivez-moi !" Cria le chevalier.

Après une course haletante ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour Nord en suivant le chevalier à travers les différents tableaux.

"Adieu !" Lança le chevalier en montrant sa tête dans un tableau qui représentait des moines à l'air sinistre. "Adieu, mes compagnons d'armes ! Si vous avez encore besoin d'un noble cœur et d'un bras sans faiblesse, appelez à la rescousse le chevalier du Catogan !" Et il s'en alla.

Ils ne leur restaient que quelques pas à faire pour arriver à la salle de cours et ils virent que plusieurs élèves commencer à monter à une échelle.

"C'est moche pour ceux qui sont en fauteuil roulant, mais une chance de cocus pour regarder sous la robe des filles." Dit Harry. Il se prit alors une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

"De la part de Luna." Dit Hermione avec le rose aux joues. "Estimes-toi heureux que je ne lui rapporte pas ça. Et vous passez en premier."

"Tu sais que les filles peuvent aussi regarder sous nos robes de sorciers ?" Répliqua Harry, mais il dépêcha de grimper l'échelle quand Hermione leva la main pour lui donner une seconde claque.

"Bienvenue." Dit une voix de femme. "Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique."

"Moi aussi." Répliqua Harry.

"Asseyez-vous mes enfants, asseyez-vous." Dit-elle.

Les élèves s'installèrent maladroitement dans les fauteuils ou s'enfoncèrent dans les poufs. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la même table.

"Bienvenue au cours de Divination." Dit la femme qui avait elle-même pris place dans un grand fauteuil auprès du feu. Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue, car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon Troisième Œil. Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier la Divination, le plus difficile des arts magiques. Je dois vous avertir dès le début que si vous n'avez pas le don de double vue, il y a peu de chance que je puisse vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Les livres ne permettent pas d'aller bien loin dans ce domaine…"

"C'est bon je l'ai !" Dit Harry alors qu'il portait des lunettes avec de faux yeux montés sur ressort.

Le professeur n'aima pas qu'un élève se moque du 'don', elle décida donc de lui rabattre son caquet. "Puisque vous êtes si sûr de vous jeune homme, pourquoi ne nous faites-vous pas une prédiction ?" Dit Trelawney avec un sourire vainqueur.

Harry enleva ses fausses lunettes et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit ils étaient entièrement blancs et Harry se redressa en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, avant de parler d'une voix erratique.

 _Celle qui à prédit la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres devra affronter le crapaud aux couleurs de l'amour. Réussir dans sa tâche elle devra, ou le crapaud lui prendre sa maison en représailles elle agira. Le chat et le sage seront des alliés dans son parcours._ **

Le corps d'Harry s'affaissa doucement pour reprendre sa place sur son pouf alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit laissant voir ses yeux vert habituel. "Satisfait ?"

"Ou… oui." Balbutia Trelawney. "D… dix point pour Gryffondor."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Harry alors que Ron et Hermione le dévisageaient. "Je vous avez dit que j'étais voyant."

Le cours se termina sans autres incidents, à part que le professeur avait prédit la mort d'Harry. Mais vu qu'il a Voldemort à ses basques, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il demanda quand même poliment si elle ne confondait pas le symbole de mort avec son groupe de death métal.

* * *

"…Rassemblez-vous là bas et ouvrez vos livres page 49." Demanda Hagrid alors qu'il emmenait les élèves dans un enclos remplis de créatures mi-oiseau de proie, mi-cheval.

"Et comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ?" Railla Malefoy en montrant exemplaire du 'monstrueux livre des monstres' bloqué par une épaisse ceinture que le livre essayait de casser.

"Vous leur caressez le dos tout simplement." Répliqua Hagrid. "Harry l'a comprit lui."

Tous les élèves regardaient Harry. Son exemplaire du livre n'était en effet pas attaché, si ce n'est par une laisse. Sa couverture marron et poilue était devenue rose et frisée. Il avait même un petit ruban bleu juste au dessus des quatre yeux, et le livre se frottait aux jambes d'Harry tel un chat, comme si c'était la meilleure chose du monde.

"Tadaaa." S'exclama joyeusement Hagrid en s'approchant avec l'une des créatures. "Je vous présente Buck, c'est un Hippogriffe. La première chose qu'il faut savoir c'est que les Hippogriffes sont des créatures très fières. Extrêmement susceptibles. Ne vous avisez jamais à insulter un Hippogriffe, ça risquerait d'être la dernière chose que vous feriez. Bien, qui veux venir lui dire bonjour ?" Lança joyeusement Hagrid en tournant son regard vers Buck, ne voyant ainsi pas tous les élèves sauf Harry reculer d'un pas. Mais cela était inutile, car Harry ,lui, avait avancé d'un pas.

"C'est bien Harry." Dit fièrement Hagrid alors qu'il regardait à nouveau les élèves. "Approche n'ai pas peur."

Harry s'approcha sans peur, mais dès qu'il se rapprocha un peu trop, Buck s'enfuit en galopant pour retourner dans l'enclot avec les autres hippogriffes.

"S'il fuit Potter, c'est qu'il est très intelligent." Se moqua Malefoy.

Harry fit la moue. "Je me sentirais presque vexé."

"Presque ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Je mangerais du poulet tout à l'heure en représailles."

XXXXXXXXXX

* Pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous qui ignore ce que c'est, un discman est l'ancêtre de lecteur mp3, permettant de lire des CD. Le discman est moi connu que son ancêtre, le walkman.

** Mine de rien, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire une prédiction. Vous l'aurez comprit surement, je fais référence au renvoie de Trelawney dans le tome cinq. Mais analysons un peut cette prophétie :

 _Celle qui à prédit la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres_ (Trelawney) _devra affronter le crapaud aux couleurs de l'amour_ (Ombrage et sa tenu rose, Ombrage étant décrit comme une femme avec un visage de crapaud dans les livres) _. Réussir dans sa tâche elle devra,_ (Ombrage demande à Trelawney de faire une prédiction pendant son évaluation, mais elle échoue) _ou le crapaud lui prendre sa maison en représailles elle agira_ (Ombrage la chasse de Poudlard, que Trelawney considère comme sa maison) _. Le chat et le sage seront des alliés dans son parcours._ (Minerva qui est un animagus chat viens en aide à Trelawney, et Dumbledore empêche Ombrage de chasser Trelawney de Poudlard) _._

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Comme je ne suis pas un bâtard sans cœur, je vous ai mit le dernier chapitre que j'avais écrit avant ma pause (je n'ai donc plus rien en stock à par des fic commencer mais non sorti car pas assez développer pour les sortir.), afin que vous ne restiez pas sur un cliffhanger. je pense que ce sera plus simple pour moi de mettre les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je l'ai écrit plutôt que de faire une sorti régulier. Du moins pour le moment.**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Épouvantard

Chapitre 27 : Épouvantard.

"Répétez après moi. 'Riddikulus' !" Demanda le professeur Lupin.

"RIDDIKULUS !" Scandèrent tous les élèves.

"Dilatmoilanus !" Dit Harry.

Lupin soupira. Il avait entendu parler de ce qu'était Harry. Il en avait même était témoin. Il espérait juste que c'était juste un cas isolé et pas une habitude. "Non Harry, ça c'est le sort pour quand on est constipé."

"Oh!... Meh, je le garde de côté. Ça pourrait me servir pour mon prochain livre." Dit Harry en prenant des notes sur un carnet.

"À propos, j'ai lus 'Basilic instint'." Dit Hermione. "C'est très bien écrit. Par contre je n'ai pas trouvé d'exemplaire de 'Salazar ce vicelard'."

"Normal, Il fait parti de ma série 'rouge'. Il est interdit aux sorciers de moins de 17 ans et aux moldus de moins de 18 ans. Donc ils sont dans un rayon à part."

"Tu veux dire que tu as écrit des livre pour adultes ?" Dit Hermione surprise.

"ATTENDS ! ATTEND ! ATTEND ! Tu veux dire qu'il est l'auteur ?" Cria, à la surprise de tout le monde, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent de la tête.

Pansy se précipita alors vers Harry et sorti un livre de son sac. "Je peux avoir une dédicace s'il te plaît ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux de chiot. L'effet était d'autant plus puissant car elle avait déjà un faciès de carlin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Pansy ?" Demanda Drago choqué.

"Oh, la ferme Drago. On sait tout les deux que toi et ta mère êtes tous les deux fans de ses livres." Déclara Pansy d'un ton acerbe. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry et avec une voix suppliante demanda. "S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît."

Harry se contenta de glousser. "Bien sûr Pansy, avec plaisir. Et puisque tu as offert un bon moment de solitude à Drago, alors je vais t'offrir une histoire inédite. Tu seras la seule à l'avoir, et en plus… tu décideras de l'intrigue."

Pansy poussa un crie strident alors qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry. "Merci. Merci. Merci."

Plusieurs élèves, filles comme garçons, lancèrent un regard de jalousie envers la Serpentard.

"Alors quel genre d'histoire veux-tu ?"

Pansy réfléchi pendant quelque secondes avant que son regard ne tombe sur Drago. Elle eut alors un sourire qui aurait donné froid dans le dos à Voldemort. Elle se pencha alors à l'oreille d'Harry et chuchota son idée.

Au début Harry avait un visage curieux. Mais au fur et à mesure que Pansy chuchotait, le visage d'Harry avait le même sourire que Pansy, et il avait un gloussement maniaque.

"Coquine." Finit-il par dire, alors que Pansy rougissait. "Je devrais changer les noms pour des problèmes de droit, mais sinon il n'y a pas de soucis. Ça te vas ?"

Pansy se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Harry fit de même et il ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer.

Soudain un livre apparu devant lui. Il le prit et le dédicaça, avant de le donner à Pansy.

Tout le monde avait les yeux exorbités.

"T-t-t-tu viens d'écrire un roman en moins d'une minute ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Ouaip." Dit fièrement Harry. "Comment penses-tu que j'ai pus écrire autant de livres en moins d'un an ? Tu pourras le demander au professeur Rogue. J'ai une véritable bibliothèque dans ma tête… et non je ne te laisserai pas la consulter, ça te grillerait le cerveau."

Hermione fit la moue à cette déclaration, pendant que toutes les filles de la classe s'agglutinaient autour de Pansy, sans prendre gare à quelles maisons elles appartenaient.

Pansy refusa de montrer le livre. Et quand on lui demandait de quoi ça parlait, elle se contentait de rougir. Elle fini par ranger le livre dans son sac, mais plusieurs filles purent voir la couverture.

Le livre était noir, et l'illustration sur la couverture était encadrée par un liseré rouge. C'est l'illustration qui choqua les filles. On y voyait une jeune femme au visage semblable à celui d'un chien, vêtue tout de cuir, dans ce qui semblait être un maillot de bain une pièce, avec des bottes et des gants qui montaient respectivement au dessus des coudes et des genoux. Elle était debout, et semblait marcher avec une laisse à la main. Seulement ce n'était pas un animal, mais un jeune homme qui était à l'autre bout de la laisse. L'homme était vêtu que de quatre choses. Un simple slip en cuir, un collier où était attachée la laisse, un bandeau sur les yeux, et un bâillon boule. L'homme, d'un blond presque blanc, marchait à quatre pattes alors que la jeune femme abordait un sourire satisfait.*

"Ahem, ahem." Fit Lupin en se raclant la gorge. "Si vous avez fini, on peux reprendre le cours ?"

Tout le monde se ressaisi, même si certaine des personnes qui avait vu la couverture ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps à Drago. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi, car il n'avait pas vu l'illustration.

* * *

Tous les élèves étaient passés devant l'épouvantard, à l'exception de Harry. Quand vint son tour, le professeur Lupin se plaça de manière à empêcher Harry d'affronter l'épouvantard. Mais Harry étant curieux de savoir quelle était sa plus grande peur, n'en ayant aucune idée, il lança un petit sort pour faire trébucher Lupin.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'épouvantard pour prendre forme. Quand il eux fini, les élèves virent une copie carbone d'Harry. Plusieurs des élèves étaient intrigué, alors que d'autre n'avaient qu'une chose en tête. 'Oh par Morgane il se multiple. Merlin ayez pitié pour nous.'

Harry avait lui aussi un visage intrigué. Puis soudain il y eu la compréhension, puis la terreur alors qu'il tombait à terre de surprise.

L'épouvantard Harry roula des yeux. "Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peux trop ?"

"VADE RETRO SATANAS !" Hurla l'original.

Le faux roula à nouveau des yeux. "Tu es ridicule." Puis il tourna son regard vers Lupin, qui cherchait encore quelle était la peur d'Harry. "Dites-lui Professeur. C'est vraiment ridicule d'avoir peur d'un double de soit même qui est sain d'esprit."

Il y eu un silence de trois secondes. Puis tout le monde à part Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

"Pas un mot." Dit Harry entre ses dents, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de classe.

"Mais franchement Harry…" Commença Ron alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer à cause de son fou rire.

"Pas-Un-Mot." Répliqua Harry.

"Franchement Harry…" Dit Ron alors qu'il riait toujours en marchant.

Harry eu alors un sourire sadique, et Ron savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Il en eut la confirmation quand Harry s'exclama. "Sympa ton tutu, Ron."

"Mon tu… ?" Commença Ron, d'un air perplexe. Puis il y eux de la peur dans les yeux alors qu'il se regardait. Il vit avec horreur que sa robe de sorcier c'était transformer en robe de ballerine, avec chaussons inclut.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines c'étaient passées, et à la grande joie de tous, le premier jour de sorti à Pré-au-Lard arriva.

"…Et rappelez-vous." Averti le professeur McGonagall aux élèves. "Que ses visites à Pré-au-Lard sont un privilège. Si votre comportement nui à la réputation de l'école, alors ce privilège ne vous sera plus accordé."

Il y eu plusieurs hochement de tête silencieux. Silence brisé par Rusard, qui vérifiait les autorisations parentales.

"C'est encore une de vos blagues, Potter ?" Demanda le concierge.

"Un problème Rusard ?" Demanda McGonagall en se rapprochant.

Pour seule réponse, Rusard lui tendis l'autorisation parentale de Harry. Provocant un soupir du professeur de métamorphose.

"Monsieur Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas signer votre propre autorisation."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Répondit avec un grand sourire le brun. "Au vu de la lois, je suis légalement majeur depuis que je suis marié."

"Certainement, mais l'école ne peut cependant pas accepter cette autorisation, car elle ne provient pas d'un parent ou d'un tuteur."

Harry sorti alors un papier de sa poche et le tendit à McGonagall. Elle soupira à nouveau.

"Non, une autorisation de votre femme ne fonctionnera pas non plus, monsieur Potter."

"Mais maintenant qu'on est marié, elle fait parti de ma famille et est donc un parent. De plus, comme moi, elle est reconnu majeur par rapport à la loi."

"Monsieur Potter." Grogna McGonagall qui était clairement fatiguée de cette conversation.

"D'accord, d'accord." Capitula Harry en tendant une troisième autorisation.

McGonagall soupira cette fois de soulagement. "Oui, cette autorisation est viable, vu que monsieur Lovegood et votre beau-père. Vous auriez pu commencer par celle-ci."

Harry haussa des épaules. "Où aurait été l'amusement dans ce cas là ? Et de tout façons, j'avais encore une autre autorisation au cas où." Dit-il en tendant un quatrième papier.

McGonagall blanchi en lisant la signature et hurla en oubliant toutes convenances. "PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN, OÙ AVEZ-VOUS EU LA SIGNATURE DE SIRIUS BLACK ?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

* Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit, Pansy à demander à Harry un livre pour adulte BDSM avec elle-même dans le rôle du S et Drago dans le rôle du M.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, à partir de maintenant, je ne posterai plus à un rythme régulier, mais seulement quand j'aurais fini d'écrire un chapitre. Cela vaux aussi pour Harry make friends, ou tout autre futur publication.**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Remplaçants

Chapitre 28 : Remplaçants.

"Pas cool. J'ai pas pu honorer maman et papa." Se plaignit Harry.

"Harry, je serais toi, je craindrais plus le fait que Sirius Black ai réussi à entrer à Poudlard." Le réprimanda Hermione. "Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est tous en train de dormir dans la grande salle, toutes maisons confondu ?"

"Pour faire une grosse pyjama parti ?" Proposa Harry.

Hermione soupira de désespoir. "Non Harry, non… D'ailleurs, tu nous as toujours pas dit comment tu as eu la signature de Black."

Harry balaya la question d'un revers de la main. "Oh je l'ai eu dans une pochette surprise avec le nez de Voldemort."

"Harryyyy." Dit Hermione d'un ton colérique.

Harry râla. "T'es pas drôle Hermione. J'ai simplement imité sa signature. J'ai eu accès à beaucoup de documents comprenant sa signature en cherchant mon tuteur magique. Et les sorciers sont tellement occupés à chercher les falsifications magiques, qu'il ne pense pas à regarder du côte moldu de la tricherie."

"En tout cas, cette situation à au moins un avantage." Pépia Luna.

"Tu vois un avantage dans ce bazar ?" Demanda Ron surprit.

"Oui." Roucoula la Serdaigle. "Je peux à nouveau dormir avec mon ryry. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis les vacances, et maintenant j'ai du mal à dormir sans mon gros nounours." Dit-telle en resserrent son étreinte autour du corps de Harry.

"J-j-j-j-e croyais que vous n'en étiez pas encore là ?" Bégaya Hermione.

"Oh, on a pas encore franchi 'ce' pas." Confirma Harry. "Mais on dort ensemble quand on le peut. Tu n'as pas idée du bien que ça fait de dormir avec la personne qu'on aime… Tiens, pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas du fait qu'on dors tous ensemble pour essayer avec Ron ?"

Les deux Gryffondor ont eu instantanément un visage en accord avec leurs couleurs de maison. Mais ils ne purent répliquer car des professeurs passaient à leur proximité.

"Vous l'avez repéré ?" Demanda Percy qui en tant que préfet surveillez les élèves.

"Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?"

"Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur."

"Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain."

"Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?"

"Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors, il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Rusard de la restaurer."

Il y eu un grincement de porte, et Harry se fit une note mental de graisser la porte plus tard, au cas où il devrait prendre cette porte pour une farce… il devrait aussi penser à en mettre sur les gongs.

"Monsieur le Directeur ?" Dit la voix de Rogue. "Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus."

"Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?"

"Tout a été fouillé." Affirma Rogue.

"Très bien, Severus." Soupira Dumbledore. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages."

"Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ?" Demanda Rogue.

"J'en ai beaucoup." Affirma le directeur. "Et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres."

"Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le… le début du trimestre ?" Dit Rogue sous le ton du secret.

"Je m'en souviens, Severus." Répondit Dumbledore avec un ton d'avertissement.

"Il paraît… presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé…"

"Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer." Dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Rogue. "Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées."

"Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ?" Demanda Percy.

"Oh, si." Répondit froidement Dumbledore. "Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur."

Harry pensa 'on pari ?'

Percy paraissait quelque peu désarçonné. Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Rogue resta un instant immobile en regardant partir le directeur avec une expression de profonde rancœur puis il s'en alla à son tour.

Harry jeta un regard oblique vers Ron, Luna et Hermione. Eux aussi avaient les yeux ouverts.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça?" Murmura Ron.

"Ça veux dire : Challenge, accepted." Répliqua Harry.*

* * *

Le lendemain, les élèves de Gryffondor purent voir que le portrait de la grosse dame avait été remplacé par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient été désarçonnés par le caractère du chevalier. Fred et George, eux, lançaient les paris sur qui était le plus fou, Harry ou le chevalier. Les paris étaient assez équilibrés, même si tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Harry était le plus dangereux.

Harry avait parié sur lui-même, et avait prouvé qu'il était le plus fou en ayant recouvert entièrement une porte de la grande salle de graisse, poignée et gongs inclus.

* * *

"Désolé pour le retard professeur Lupin." Dit Harry en se précipitant dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. "Luna ne voulait pas me lâcher, et je viens juste de réussir à couper les cordes… Vous semblez différent professeur Lupin. Vous avez changé de coiffure ?"

"Le professeur Lupin est malade Potter." Répliqua Rogue. " Je le remplace. Vue que vous avez dix minutes de retard, dix point de moins pour Gryffondor."

"Oh, inutile de jouer au méchant professeur avec moi." Dit Harry. "Nous savons tous les deux que vous m'aimez bien."

Il y eu un crack retentissant alors que la plume que tenait rogue fut brisée en deux.

"Oh aller, je sais que vous ne pouvez résister à mes beaux yeux." Dit Harry en papillonnant des paupières.

"Continuez comme ça Potter et vous finirez en retenu." Persifla Rogue alors que les élèves pouvaient voir une veine palpitante sur sa tempe.

"Oh oui, retiens-moi grand fou." Cria Harry en s'enlaçant lui-même. "J'ai encore les menottes de Luna si vous voulez."

Rogue, dans un élan d'instinct de survis, ignora Harry. "Ouvrez vos livres à la page 394." Dit-il en tournant le dos à Harry.

"Les loups-garous ?" Dit Hermione surprise. "Monsieur, le professeur Lupin voulait qu'on étudie les Pitiponks."

Rogue allait répliquer, mais Harry s'exclama alors d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

"Je vous préviens. La première fille qui s'émoustille en pensant à Taylor Lautner en pensant aux loups-garous, je lui ligature les trompes. Franchement ce type ressemble plus à un lama qu'à un loup." Puis il prit une pause de réflexion. "Hum… maintenant que j'y pense. C'est peut-être un lama-garou ?"**

* * *

"On dirait que le temps ce couvre." Dit calmement Harry à George, qui venait de repousser un Cognard.

"Bon sang Harry. On est en plein match contre les Poufsouffles au beau milieu d'une tempête, et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est 'On dirait que le temps ce couvre.' ?" Demanda George incrédule.***

"C'est une belle journée pour mourir ?" Proposa Harry qui n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure réplique en rapport avec la météo.****

George se contenta de secouer la tête dans ce qui semblait être un 'j'abandonne', et retourna chasser des Cognards.

Harry resta immobile sur son balai en essayant de trouver le vif d'or. Puis reniflât en demandant. "C'est moi, ou ça commence à ce rafraichir ?"

* * *

Les Détraqueurs approchaient du stade. Profitant de la tempête pour se déplacer furtivement.

 _'Oui, ouuuuiiiii.'_ Pensa un des Détraqueurs. _'Toutes ses émotions positive, toutes cette nourrrrritures qui ne demande qu'à êtrrrre rrrrécoltées. À taaaable… c'est quoi ces trucs ?'_

* * *

Malgré les bruits de tonnerre constant, les élèves purent entendre le début d'une mélodie.

 _'AmeEEricAAAAA. AmeEEricAAAAAAAAA!'*****_

Entendirent les élèves alors qu'ils venaient de repérer les Détraqueurs.

'America, fuck yeah!'*****

Les Détraqueurs explosèrent alors que deux avions de chasse leurs balançaient des missiles, pendant qu'Harry lançait un rire maléfique.

* * *

"Il va bouder encore longtemps ?" Demanda Harry.

"Un moment je pense." Dit Fred. "Il n'a pas vraiment aimé que tu préfères lancer un rire maléfique plutôt que d'attraper le vif d'or… Il t'aurait peut-être pardonné si un de ces… missiles c'est ça ?... aurait touché Diggory."

"Crois le, crois le pas." Répliqua Harry. "Mais en fait c'est Diggory que je visais."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Référence à un meme internet. Anachronisme de 2006.

** Référence à Twilight. Anachronisme de 2008 vu qu'on parle du film. Pour le lama il s'agit d'un meme internet. Chercher Taylor Lautner lama sur votre moteur de recherche, vous comprendrez.

*** Pour ceux qui se demande, Drago à prétexté un rhume pour éviter de jouer par ce mauvais temps.

**** Référence à une réplique de film, seulement je ne me rappelle plus duquel car elle se trouve dans 'plusieurs' films.

***** Référence à Team America. Anachronisme de 2004, si vous voulez voir ce film je vous préviens, c'est trash.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. Je vous avez prévenu que je posterais dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire un chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise. Bon je vous laisse. Je dois relire la suite du tome 3 pour savoir qu'elles folies va faire Harry.**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Patronus

Chapitre 29 : Patronus.

"Professeur, vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder ?" Demanda Harry après le cours, alors qui tirait derrière lui une grosse malle.

"Bien sûr Harry." Répondit le professeur Lupin. "Viens allons dans mon bureau."

*BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK*

"Tu veux que je jette un sort de lévitation sur ta malle." Demanda Lupin. "Ça évitera de l'abimer sur les marches."

"Non c'est bon, il n'y a rien de fragile dedans."

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Harry remarqua un aquarium avec une créature à l'intérieur. "Oh poisson-louf !"*

"Non Harry, c'est un Strangulot." Le corrigea Lupin. "Sinon, que puis-je faire pour toi."

"J'aimerai que vous m'appreniez à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs avec le sort que vous aviez utilisé dans le train."

"Pourquoi Harry ?" Demanda Lupin surprit. "D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous savez très bien les gérer, même si c'est assez… expéditif."

"Justement. Un à la fois, pas de soucis. Mais s'ils sont nombreux je ne peux pas les gérer sans qu'il y ait, comment dire… des dégâts collatéraux."

"Bon… très bien." Dit Lupin. "Je vais essayer de vous aider. Mais il faudra attendre le prochain trimestre. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire avant les vacances. J'ai choisi un très mauvais moment pour tomber malade. Il nous faudra aussi trouver un moyen de simuler les effets d'un Détraqueur. Nous ne pouvons pas vous permettre d'en affronter un."

"Ah!" Dit Harry déçu. "Du coup j'ai fais ça pour rien."

"Fait quoi ?" Demanda Lupin, mais craignant la réponse.

Harry redressa alors la malle qu'il trainait, pour la mettre à la verticale. Quand il l'ouvrit, Lupin manqua plusieurs battements de cœur, quand il se trouva face à face avec un Détraqueur ligoté mais incapable d'aspirer des émotions, car il avait un bâillon-boule dans la bouche.

"Je… je ne crois pas que le directeur soit heureux de ça."

Harry haussa des épaules. "Au moins j'ai réussi mon challenge."

* * *

Neville et Hannah était tranquillement en train de marcher vers les serres de botanique pour un projet personnelle.

"Ça n'ira pas." Dit Neville. "Si on utilise une version pure le greffon tuera l'hôte, étant donné que le greffon est fortement toxique. Il nous faut une version modifié, ou un greffon moins toxique."

"Impossible." Répliqua Hannah. "Si ce n'est pas un hôte pure, les effets qu'on recherche de la greffe seraient moindre, voir nuls."

"Je sais mais…" Neville s'interrompit quand il vit que l'herbe commençait à geler à un rythme alarment.

Ses craintes furent fondée quand un Détraqueur apparu. Hannah et lui allaient crier et s'enfuir vers les serres, quand le Détraqueur ce mis à parler… ou plutôt à chanter.

Libérééééée, délivrééééée  
Je ne mentirai plus jamaiiiiis  
Libérééééée, délivrééééée  
C'est décidé, je m'en vaiiiiiis  
…**

Le Détraqueur passa devant eux sans les remarquer alors qu'il faisait apparaitre des flocons de neiges géants dans ses mains.

"C-c-c-c-c'était quoi ça ?" Hurla pratiquement Hannah.

Neville soupira. "Ça, c'était surement un coup de Harry."

* * *

"Hé Harry ! On peut te parler une minute ?" Demanda Fred alors que lui et George étaient cachés derrière une statue représentant une sorcière borne.

"Bien sûr. Vous voulez que je lance un Ragnarök sur qui ?"

"Je savais qu'on faisais le bon choix." Dit George, alors qu'il avait les bras croisés, les yeux fermés, et hochait de la tête. Puis il relâcha sa pose. "Mais non, on ne t'as pas appelé pour ça… quoi que."

"Plus tard peut-être, on à une chose plus important à faire." Le réprimanda Fred. "Vois-tu Harry, on a un petit cadeau de Noël en avance pour toi."

D'un geste grandiloquent, Fred tira quelque chose de sa cape et le posa sur le rebord d'une alcôve. C'était un grand morceau de parchemin carré, très abîmé, qui ne portait aucune inscription. Harry, qui soupçonnait Fred et George de lui faire une de leurs farces dont ils avaient le secret, regarda l'objet d'un air perplexe, en se demandant qu'elle type de représailles il allait leur lancer.

"Et c'est quoi, ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ceci mon ami." Répondit George en tapotant le parchemin. "C'est le secret de notre succès."

"On a du mal à s'en séparer." Ajouta Fred. "Mais on s'est dit que tu en étais plus digne que nous."

"De toute façon, on le connaît par cœur." Dit George. "Et on a décidé de te le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose, maintenant."

"Et à quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin ?" Demanda Harry. "Je dois bien aller aux toilettes, mais à mon avis vous me le donnez pas pour ça."

"Ce 'vieux bout' de parchemin ?" S'exclama Fred en serrant le parchemin dans ses mains comme s'il était un nouveau née. "Explique-lui, George."

"Eh bien, voilà… Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents…"

Harry toussota. Connaissant bien les deux énergumènes.

"Disons, plus innocents que toi." Reprit George. "Nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard."

"On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir et, pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout."

"Vraiment incompréhensible." Approuva Harry. "Une si belle invention."

Fred et George approuvèrent.

"Alors, il nous a traînés dans son bureau et il nous a menacés de l'habituelle…"

"…retenue…"

"…éventration…"

"…et autres joyeusetés… Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit: Objets dangereux confisqués."

"Il faut absolument que je trouve ce tiroir." Lança Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Je vois que tu as déjà comprit." Dit Fred, souriant à son tour. "George a détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre Bombabouse, pendant que moi, j'ouvrais le tiroir, et j'ai réussi à attraper… ceci."

"Je ne pense pas que Rusard ait jamais su comment s'en servir." Dit George. "Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas confisqué."

"Et vous, vous savez comment ça marche ?" Dit Harry d'un ton qui annonçait plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Oh, oui !" Répondit Fred avec un sourire goguenard. "Cette petite merveille nous en a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis."

"Cool." Dit Harry en regardant le vieux bout de parchemin râpé.

"N'est-ce pas ?" Répliqua George.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et effleura le parchemin.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Récita-t-il.

"Les miennes aussi." Affirma Harry.

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document.

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

 _Spécialistes en assistance_

 _aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

 _sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules.

Harry sautillait comme un petit garçon devant un nouveau jouet. "Laisse-moi essayer ! Laisse-moi essayer !" Répétait-il en boucle.

Fred eu un petit sourire avant de placer sa baguette sur la carte en murmurant. "Méfait accomplit." Avant de tendre le parchemin à Harry.

Ce dernier sorti sa baguette en disant haut et clair. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Il y eu un immense flash lumineux les aveuglants.

Quand Fred et George, retrouvèrent leur sens de la vue, ils virent que le parchemin avait disparu, pour laisser la place à un objet rectangulaire, de la taille d'une enveloppe moldue, et de l'épaisseur d'un doigt.

La partie supérieure de l'objet devint lumineux et quatre voix retentirent.

"Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

Spécialistes en assistance

aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups

sont fiers de vous présenter

LE GPS DU MARAUDEUR."

XXXXXXXXXX

* Référence à Jar Jar Binks de Star Wars épisode 1 : La menace fantôme. Anachronisme de 1999.

** Référence évidente à la reine des neiges. Anachronisme de 2013.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Deal

Chapitre 30 : Deal.

"Tu vas le donner au professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient en train de boire une bièraubeurre au bar de Pré-au-Lard, les 'Trois Balais'.

"Tu crois franchement qu'une sorcière comme elle serait capable d'utiliser un GPS ?" Répliqua Harry depuis sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Mais c'est de la folie… ok j'ai rien dit. Mais pourquoi tu es sous ta cape ? Tu as l'autorisation d'être ici."

"C'est à cause de moi."

"Luna ?" Demanda Ron.

"Elle n'a pas le droit de venir à Pré-au-Lard avant l'année prochaine." Expliqua Harry. "Et hors de question que je laisse ma femme seule à se morfondre."

Hermione allait répliquer quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit et ils aperçurent un groupe rentrer dans un tourbillon de neige.

Il y avait les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et le ministre Fudge.

Bien qu'invisible, Harry ne voulais pas être dérangé, alors il déplaça à l'aide d'un sort un sapin de noël à proximité pour les cacher.

"Ma chère Rosmerta ! J'espère que les affaires marche bien." S'exclama le ministre à l'attention de l'aubergiste.

"Elles marcheraient sûrement beaucoup mieux si le ministère arrêtait d'envoyer des Détraqueurs fouiller mon auberge soir après soir." S'énerva Rosmerta.

"Ne m'en parlais pas." Soupira le ministre en se frottant les tempes. "Il ne se passe pas une journée où je ne reçois pas une demande de congé maladie."

"Des congés maladies ? Mais il n'y a pas d'agents du ministère à Poudlard."

"En fait les demandes viennent des Détraqueurs."

Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps que tout le monde digère cette information.

"Les Détraqueurs demandent des congés maladies ?" Demanda McGonagall incrédule.

"Pour la plupart." Confirma Fudge. "Les autres demande une prime de risque."

"PRIME DE RISQUE !" Dirent les autres à l'unisson.

"Apparemment il ont peur de l'un des élèves, mais j'ignore lequel." Continua Fudge.

"Harry." Dirent en même temps McGonagall, Flitwick, et Hagrid.

"Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Mais je n'en suis pas surprit." Dit Rosmerta. "Ce gamin n'est certainement pas comme les autres. Un client à voulus me pincer les fesses, et il s'est retrouvé avec une main coupé en train de lui pincer les fesses."

"Une main coupée ?" Demanda Fudge devenant de plus en plus pâle.

"C'est juste 'la chose'." Calma Flitwick. "Il s'agit d'une main en cire qu'Harry a enchanté pour en faire le familier de sa femme. Je vous rassure, il n'y a rien de morbide la dedans, c'est juste une référence à un film moldu avant pour base de l'humour noir. Je l'ai moi-même regardé, c'est un bon film, qui a su bien doser son thème pour que ça reste un film familiale."

"C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi mettre des Détraqueurs ici ?" Se plaignit Rosmerta. "Ça m'étonnerait de voir Sirius Black déambuler à Pré-au-Lard."

Fudge se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'aubergiste, qui sembla surprise.

"Hein !? Harry Potter ?" Dit-elle beaucoup trop fort.

"Allons ailleurs." Dit Précipitamment le ministre, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Harry sorti alors de sous sa cape. "Je vais voir ce qu'il en ait."

"Mais Harry, ta cape." Paniqua Hermione.

"Luna en a besoin, et j'ai mes propre moyen de devenir discret." Dit-il en sortant un carton de mandarine d'on ne sait où, et à peine assez grand pour contenir sa tête.

"Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça, ça ne marchera jam…" Dit Hermione, alors qu'Harry mettait le carton sur sa tête et disparaissait. "Bon sang, quand va-t-il arrêter de violer les lois de la magie."

"Oh tu sais, à mon avis elle écarte directement les jambes quand elle le voit."

"Luna !" réussi à crier en chuchotant Hermione.

"Quoi ? Je la comprends. On a déjà pris notre douche ensemble Harry et moi. Il est monté comme mon avant bras."

Hermione devins rouge tomate alors qu'elle plaquait ses mains devant sa bouche. Puis après un moment Hermione posa une question qui la surprit elle-même.

"Tu pourras me le prêter ?"

"HERMIONE !"Cria Ron, indigné.

"Seulement si je suis présente." Répondit calmement Luna.

"LUNA !" Cria encore plus fort Ron. Mais personne ne l'entendit grâce au sort de mutisme d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle serrait la main de Luna.

"Deal !"*

* * *

"Alors, tu as apprit quelque chose ?" Demanda Luna quand Harry revint sous la cape d'invisibilité.

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Harry. "Je savais déjà la plupart des choses que j'ai entendu. Les seules nouvelles choses que j'ai appris, c'est que Black doit être apparenté à Michael Bay, et qu'un certain Pettigrow à maintenant du mal à compter jusqu'à dix."**

"C'est qui Michael Bay ?" Demanda Ron.

"Un moldu qui aime les grosses explosions." Répondit Harry.

"Et pourquoi ce Pettigrow va avoir du mal à compter jusqu'à dix ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Parce qu'après la grosse explosion, il ne restait de lui qu'un doigt." Répondit Harry. "Sinon j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Hermione, et pourquoi tu vires au rouge quand tu me regardes ?"

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard mon cœur." Dit Luna en lui prenant la main.

* * *

"Spero Patronum !"

*Spluch*

Remus se frotta l'arrête du nez en voyant le résulta d'Harry, sur le Détraqueur ligoté qu'Harry avait capturé, alors que son propre Patronus était là pour les protéger, au cas où il y aurait un accident.

"Harry… Le sortilège de Patronus n'est pas sensé faire ça." Soupira le professeur. "Le sortilège est sensé repousser le Détraqueur, pas lui faire une faciale."***

"Hé ! Si le Détraqueur est un mâle hétéro, ça peut marcher."

* * *

Au ministère de la magie, un Auror entra avec une pile de parchemin habituelle, après que les Détraqueurs aient été postés à Poudlard.

Fudge soupira. "Les plaintes habituelles ?"

"Oui monsieur le ministre, mais aujourd'hui un des Détraqueur à du être renvoyé à Azkaban."

"Pour quel motif ?"

"Il a fait une dépression nerveuse."

* * *

"Quelle merveilleuse journée." S'exclama Hermione.

"Excepté pour celui qui a été dévoré." Répliqua amèrement Ron.

"À ça y est ? Pattenrond à enfin bouffé Croûtard ?" Demanda Harry. "Il a tenu plus longtemps que prévue."

"HARRY !" Dirent Ron et Hermione.

"Oh je t'en prit Hermione. Pattenrond est un chat. Évidemment qu'il allait chasser Croûtard." Répliqua Harry. "Quand à toi Ron, si tu veux je t'achèterais un nouvel animal pour noël."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Et un qui ne risque pas de se faire manger par Pattenrond… Que dirais-tu d'un Béhémoth ?"

* * *

"Un balai ?" Dit Harry septique.

"Pas n'importe quel balai, c'est un Éclair de Feu." Dit Ron abasourdi. "Qui est-ce qui t'offrirait un tel balai comme cadeau de noël ?"

"Quelqu'un qui ne me connais pas assez bien apparemment. Non seulement le balai que j'ai conçu et meilleur, mais en plus vu que j'ai aidé à la conception de l'Éclair de Feu, j'ai eu droit à un exemplaire gratuit une semaine avant leurs commercialisations. Snorky s'en sert pour le ménage."

*tumb*

"Je crois que tu l'as tué ?" Dit Hermione, en voyant Ron tomber par terre avec de l'écume sur le coin des lèvres.

Harry haussa des épaules. "C'est une petite nature. Tiens Hermione, comme ça toi aussi tu auras ton propre balai."

Hermione hésita. "Ce balai est très cher. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que quelqu'un t'envoie quelque chose d'aussi cher ?"

"Hermione… pratiquement toutes les semaines je reçois une petite culotte ou un string déjà porté. J'ai même eu droit à un caleçon et une culotte de grand mère une fois. Alors un balai…"

"J'apprécie le cadeau Harry, et je ne voudrais pas te vexer. Mais j'aimerai que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick l'examinent au cas où."

"Comme tu veux, mais à une condition."

"Qui est ?" Demanda Hermione avec crainte.

"Que une fois les tests finis, tu parades devant Malefoy avec le balai. Je veux voir sa tête quand il verra qu'une 'sang de bourbe' à un meilleur balai que lui."

"Seulement si Colin peut le prendre en photo." Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire sadique, qu'elle ne savait pas posséder.

"Deal !" Dirent-ils à l'unisson en se serrant la main.

XXXXXXXX

* Non ça ne finira pas en harem... enfin j'espère.

** Anachronisme de 1995. Le premier Long métrage de Michael Bay était Bad Boys. Il a aussi fait un film d'une heure en 1994.

*** Avouez qu'elle était facile celle là.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais étant des moments peu intéressant du film/livre j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (en plus les tome 3 et 5 sont ceux que j'aime le moins, les films n'ont pas aidés). En plus même si je poste peu, j'écris beaucoup. Il s'agit généralement d'histoire longue, mais dont je n'ai écris que un ou deux chapitres pour ne pas les oublier, avant de passer à une autre histoire longue pour faire la même chose. J'ai actuellement une quinzaine de fics commencé non posté et une autre quinzaine d'idées de fics (principalement des cross overs).**

 **En parlent de fic, j'ai posté quelque oneshoot et j'ai aussi commencé une nouvelle fic longue. Il s'agit d'un cross over évangélion/Asura's Warth, n'hésitez pas à la lire et à la commenter. Elle se nomme 'Shinji's Wrath' dans laquelle Shinji's est la réincarnation d'Asura. Bonne lecture.**


	31. note importante

Salut tout le monde. C'est pour vous avertir qu'il n'y aura pas de post pendant un certain temps pour des raison de santé. Je vous explique. J'ai attrapé une otite virale. malheureusement elle s'est déclenché pendant le weekend de pâque et impossible d'avoir un médecin. Résultat j'ai maintenant l'oreille interne endommagé ce qui provoque un acouphène de type bourdonnement constant. Donc non seulement cela joue sur mon sommeil, mais je n'arrive pas non plus à me concentrer sur l'écriture. Et vu que je suis dans un coin paumé, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avec l'ORL avant 3 mois. Donc pas de post avant un moment. J'espère que ce ne sera pas définitif, et dans tout les cas, je vous tien au courant, et je supprimerais ce message une fois guéri. à une prochaine fois.


	32. Chapter 32

Salut tout le monde. Non désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais pour vous tenir au courant au sujet de ma santé (voir chapitre précédent) après enfin avoir eu mon rendez-vous à ORL il m'annonce que les acouphènes sont quelque chose de difficile (voir impossible) à soigner. Déjà avant mon rendez-vous ça avait évolué. Passant d'un fort bourdonnement à un faible sifflement que je n'entends plus que la nuit, voir de temps en temps le jour. L'ORL m'a donné des caché sensé m'aide pour les deux prochain mois (non remboursé bien sûr) et pour l'instant les effets sont mitigé, car des fois ça atténue le sifflement et des fois non. Pour les sorti, j'avoue que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'ai été bloqué pendant si longtemps à l'écriture que j'ai en quelque sorte perdu mon élan (la vague de chaleur actuel n'aidant pas non plus). J'ai donc décidé d'écrire autre chose en attendant afin de me remettre dans le bain. Peut-être des OS. En attendant j'ai sorti un OS cross over Naruto/Tenchi Muyo. J'avais commencé son écriture avant mon otite et là je viens de le finir. J'espère qui vous plaira. Pour les série en cours, je pense que je vais me concentrer sur Harry make friends. Certe ce n'est pas une fic très suivis, mais étant donné qui reste que deux trois chapitres à faire, je préfère l'achever pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Pour Harry le fou, pas de bol j'en suis à un moment de l'histoire peu intéressant. Si j'avais pu passer ce cap avant mon otite j'aurai pu reprendre facilement, mais là il me faudra une bonne dose de motivation. Je vous rassure je ne l'abandonne pas, c'est pas mon genre de poster une fic pour ne pas l'achever. Pour Shinji's Warth, il faut d'abord que je regarde les épisodes d'évangelion avant de pouvoir écrire, et je ne suis vraiment pas motivé avec cette chaleur, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à poster une fic pour l'abandonner. à bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
